Scarlet plus Crimson equals RUN!
by AreYouFrikkenSerious
Summary: Summary too long to fit in this area. check inside please.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Because she successfully completed her job, she was betrayed by those she cared for the most, only to be helped by those she never expected. Now, accompanied only by the Demon who once sought her harm, she decided to leave the Elemental Nations behind. Now, years later, Konoha wants its Jinchuriki back…they never asked themselves…does Uzumaki Naru WANT to return?  
Pairings already decided, but not going to be revealed this early. Fem-Naru. Non-evil Sasuke

 **Greetings all and welcome to this new story.**

 **Just for those who haven't read my other stories…**

"This is the characters Talking"

 _'This is the Characters Thinking'_

 **"This is either Kurama talking"**

 **"Or it is a technique/magic being used"**

Also, I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.

 **And remember this…I ain't repeating it.**

 **Prolog, Exile**

She had done as was ordered of her, she had successfully brought Sasuke back to Konoha, nearly at the cost of her own life might be added. She still felt pain from her still healing injuries that she received from a mind controlled Sasuke at the Valley of the end. If it hadn't been for the Fox sealed in her gut, she knew that she'd most likely not be alive right now. On the other hand, all she gave Sasuke was a half powered Rasengan to the stomach, because of which he was still in the hospital. However that attack also allowed her to break her bet friend out of the mind control that the gay pedophile Orochimaru had over him: his cursed mark shattered.

Now though she was standing before the Council disbelief clear on her face because of what was being said.

Rewind time by about 10 minutes

"I AM WHAT?" the young Leaf Genin shouted. Behind her stood her uninjured friends who partook in the mission as well. The two who weren't present were busy recovering from near fatal injuries sustained during the mission to retrieve Sasuke. All of them had the same disbelieving looks on their faces.

The council had just finished voting, and the results, by 1 single Vote, was…

"Due to the results of the mission, during which three of our most powerful Genin as well as the last Uchiha were critically injured, the latter happening at your own hand by your own word, you, Uzumaki Naru, are hereby banished from Konohagakure and exiled from the land of Fire." One of the Village elders, Homura, spoke. "You have until noon tomorrow to pack up your belongings and leave."  
Next to him the other to elders, Koharu and Danzo nodded in agreement, the former having invested lots of resources into the Uchiha's training whilst the latter wanted the weapon to seemingly disappear, so he could recruit her into his Root ANBU. He hoped to use her love for her love for her home to keep her under wraps.

Angry and extremely saddened, Naru stormed out of the room and building and ran home, tears streaming of her face. She didn't even stop as she rushed past Ichiraku's.

"Sasuke will not be happy about this…" Shikamaru whispered under his breath so that only his fellow Genin or one Inuzuka Tsume could hear him, the former nodding in agreement. It wasn't known to the adults, but before having returned to Konoha, Sasuke had regained consciousness long enough to apologize to everyone. Tsume merely wondered what he meant by those words.

"We let the demon off too easily." A civilian council member muttered after Naru left the chamber.

Tsunade immediately ordered his arrest for as long as Naru was in Konoha, the laws concerning her by her predecessor was officially still in effect.

It was the only thing that made her feel good that day.

When the council had ended, Danzo immediately, and secretly, ordered one of his Root to shadow the Weapon, only to find that the girl had disappeared, her apartment empty of all her possessions minus her Forehead protector, which hung on the doorknob.

An extensive sweep of the Village and surrounding lands revealed to Danzo and every shinobi and civilian the same thing…

Uzumaki Naru had disappeared.

…Well, with the exception of four people that is.

A few days later

3 shinobi were racing through the canopy, heading towards the only place they knew the now ex-member of their team could have been heading.

In the lead was one Uchiha Sasuke. Upon waking up he had been given the news by an overjoyed civilian council member. Contrary to what the poor man believed, Sasuke nearly broke the mans neck with a single punch.

Immediately he had rushed towards the Hokage tower, only to find Tsunade drunk and crying, holding a picture of both her and Naru.

 _Falshback, the morning after Naru disappeared_

 _"Tsunade-sama…where has she gone?" he asked. Through teary eyes she looked at him. Before she could answer the door burst open with his sensei and his remaining teammate rushed through._

 _"She…she is heading to Nami…She was already waiting for me in my office when I came here…bag packed and ready to go." Tsunade sobbed. "I…never got to…give her her…inheritance."_

 _This stopped Sasuke who had turned to rush after his teammate._

 _"I'll give it to her." He told Tsunade. "Baa-chan." And added Naru's name for Tsunade._

 _"Please do." Tsunade said, handing over a large scroll which Sasuke attached to his back._

 _Falshback ended_

"It has been a while since we have come this way." Sakura said with a nostalgic tone.

"And hopefully this time there won't be a rogue ninja in the way this time." Kakashi added.

"I don't think now is the time for that…Sensei." Sakura retorted, her mood soured by his words.

"I SEE IT!" Sasuke called over from the front. The two of them hadn't noticed that a gap had formed between them and Sasuke.

They burst out of the treeline in sight of a large stone bridge that really made them nostalgic…

…until they read the plaque standing near the entrance…

"THE GREAT UZUMAKI BRIDGE!  
This bridge is names after one who risked her life to protect us all.  
May her legacy never be forgotten."

Sasuke growled, his pride having taken a blow at that, but all things considered he let it be…there would be many opportunities in the future for him to regain his lost pride…

One hour later, eastern shore of Nami no Kuni

Naru bid her farewells to all of the locals who were saddened at her departure. Inari alone was threatening to flood the pier with his tears. Tazuna wasn't much better…

One foot was already on the boat when she felt the approaching presences of her former teammates. Unsure as to what to do, she decided to cast off. Thanks to shadow clones, she had quickly learned how to sail.

By the time Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke arrived, her boat was halfway to the horizon. Exchanging short greetings with the locals, Team 7 ran over the water after her, intent on speaking with her one last time…

 **Chapter 1, New land, new adventure**

Timeskip, Magnolia, 2 weeks later, evening

The young redhead sat alone on the beach behind the guildhall, looking out over the ocean, lost in her memories.

She had been a member of Fairy Tail for about a month now and still found it difficult to trust anyone other than the master perhaps. Sure, she had been approached by most of the people in the guild, but she had given them all the cold shoulder.

She sighed for the nth time in the last hour.

Deciding to head back inside, she felt the first drops of rain fall on her head.

Meanwhile 10 miles offshore

Naru was cursing like a sailor as the storm battered her boat left and right. She had been chased by pirates, only to outrun them the exact moment this storm hit her.

The only hope she had was to get to the shore that she spotted whilst fleeing the pirates.

Battling against the elements was a tough job already, but Naru had next to no experience in sailing during weather like this, used her clones to manage the sails and ropes whilst she and another clone steered the ship.

Suddenly a favourable wind picked up and the boat sped towards the coast at high speed.

 _'Maybe I will indeed make it…'_ Naru thought.

She had underestimated how fast she was going and where the rocks were…

In the guild hall

Things were like they usually were in the guild hall: lots of merriment, conversation and brawling, all taking place inside its walls. It was also here that we find one Erza Scarlet eating a strawberry cake in one corner…it was one of the few times that the others in the guild ever saw her enjoy herself thus far.

A sudden strong wind caught the attention of some of the guild members, amongst them a salmon haired boy.

"What is that smell?" he asked out aloud.

This made the guild hall quiet. They all knew that Natsu had a nose that could put that of a pack of sniffer dogs to shame. For him to stop fighting because of a scent was reason to be on edge…the last time this happened the guild was attacked by a large monster.

They heard the thunder roaring outside and the hail hitting on the roof and walls. They also heard the sound of crunching wood, followed by a scream that ended exactly when something burst through the wooden walls of their guild hall…directly where Erza's Strawberry cake was situated.

"Ah…" the reaction came from everyone watching. Fear filled the room as the last time anyone messed with Erza's cake she had thrown a tantrum and the master had to interfere in order to prevent her from destroying the entire building.

Even the master's grandson, Laxus, feared her fury…

And Natsu never approached her again when she was eating cake…ever…

Now Erza looked on in shock at where her strawberry cake had been moments earlier, then at the large hole in the wall…then at what came through the hole.

So too did the other guild members.

Lying on the floor they saw a young girl with hair a few shades darker than Erza's, groaning in pain. On each of her cheeks were three whiskers. Her orange and blue clothes were badly worn out, and she had blue sandals on her feet. Sticking out of her stomach was a large piece of wood.

Groaning, the girl looked down.

"For fucks sake…" she swore. "Why does shit always happen to me?", she added, grabbing the piece of wood…

Master Makarov snapped out of his shock too late to stop her from violently pulling the item from her stomach, followed by a rush of blood which she almost immediately stemmed with her other hand. Her face contorted in pain, but she refused to scream. Tears formed on her closed eyelids, but none of them fell.

"Damn…that is one tough girl…" Laxus muttered.

Erza meanwhile didn't know what to do. One part of her wanted to beat the living daylights out of the one who ruined her strawberry cake. The other part took note of the situation and wanted to go and help the girl. Choosing a side, she stood up and approached the injured female.

The others looked fearful as to what was going to happen…if Erza started beating the crap out of the girl, she'd die for sure.

"Get the infirmary ready." Her shout sent them onto auto-pilot, their minds not registering what had happened, but their instincts taking over and moving their body for them. "Send for Porlyusica-san. We need her here now!" a group of drone-like people rushed to the entrance. "Someone help me…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, WILL YOU!" the girl suddenly roared. Everyone froze and looked at her, noticing she had managed to sit up and was trying to stand up. Blood no longer seemed to be coming from her wound, which surprised the guildmembers. However, judging by her moans and groans, her injury was still hurting her.

"Young one…you should sit down and have a doctor look at you." Makarov said, approaching her.

The girl had finally managed to stand up and was shakily walking towards the opening in the wall, before jumping through. As she passed her, Erza's eyes widened to see blood in her ears.

"Master…there is blood in her ears…" she said, before rushing after the unknown person. Moments later the master followed the girls, followed by everyone else.

2 minutes later Porlyusica arrived, only to find the guild empty.

Meanwhile, Erza and the other guild members looked on in shock as the injured girl created several clones of herself, all of which joined the original in swearing and cursing the weather as they went about salvaging what they could from a wrecked boat, piling the salvaged items neatly underneath a canvas cover.

"What the hell is going on here?" a new voice screeched. "You go and call me for help, only for no one to be there when I arrive…" the speaker caught sight on the unknown girl and immediately rushed over.

"Hey Boss." Before she reached the nearest redhead, she heard one of them shout. "I thought we left Sakura back in Nami no Kuni."

Through the rain they could barely hear the response. "We did. I hope we haven't done a fucking loop and arrived where I started."

"Oi…How are you up and around with these wounds?" Porlyusica shouted.

"Oh, you are not Sakura…same hair though." The girl answered. "If you are wondering about the wound in my stomach, don't worry. It is healed."

Porlyusica grabbed the girl so violently that to her shock she popped. What happened next stunned both her and most everyone watching. Three other girls who looked exactly like the one who just popped rushed at her at great speed, holding knives at her throat, heart and kidney.

"I am a healer…you shouldn't be able to move with such an injury…" Porlyusica said, feeling just how sharp the knives were.

"Then you shouldn't have grabbed one of my clones." Another girl told her. The three holding knives to her left and Porlyusica saw a fourth approach.

"I am the original. Name's Naru. Uzumaki Naru. And to answer your question…I have a unique healing ability." The girl looked around. "Now my turn…where the hell am I?"

Time skip

It has been a week since Naru crashed through the wall of Fairy Tail and things have quieted down.

"Jiji…I have bee thinking." Naru said, approaching the short master, who chuckled at the nickname.

"About what?" he asked kindly. Naru was wearing a different outfit, an orange Kimono shirt, tight fitting black shorts and black heeled sandals. At her pouch she wore her 'tool pouch' as she called it and she wore a pair of armoured fingerless gloves. Over her shoulder hung a ornate Katana he hadn't seen before. Her waist length hair reached.

In his mind Makarov was whistling. From what Naru had told him, she was the same age as Erza, 12, yet she already had the body of a 14-year-old. He could tell that she was going to be one hell of a looker in the future.

"Well, I have been thinking…and I would like to join your Guild." She told him. She had calmed down considerably over the last week and hardly swore anymore.

"Well then, where would you like it?" Makarov asked.

"Huh?"

"Your guild mark…where would you like it and in what colour?" Makarov clarified.

"Ah…that is what you mean…" Naru thought for a moment. "Uhm…on my right forearm with the same colour as my hair, please."

Moments later

Naru walked out of the office and immediately walked over to the bar and asked for to slices of strawberry cake. Not an easy feat if the moment she wanted to ask for said cake the master roared out the news of her joining, causing a huge uproar and a large party. Naru was surprised to find the people happy to have her join and honestly felt a bit uncomfortable about it…

…she just wasn't used to it…

Once she had gotten her order, she made her way through the throng to the only other young redhead in the guild.

Erza had just finished her slice of strawberry cake when she found a pair of slices being put on her plate. Looking up in surprise she saw Naru standing there.

"The others told me that I kind of destroyed your cake a week ago. Sorry about that." Naru said, bowing.

Leaning in she quietly added, "I like your hair by the way. I think it looks pretty." With that Naru left a crimson faced Erza and headed towards the mission board.

The crowd parted in awe at the display. Here was a newbie who managed to get the usual stoic Erza to show an expression other than anger.

Looking at the board, Naru eventually found a mission she found interesting, a pack of wolves had been causing trouble for a nearby village in the mountains.

"Jo Jiji…I am heading out." She held out the mission flyer to him.

"Hmm…I'd say you are a bit young to take this mission alone, Naru-chan." He told her.

"I'll go with her…" Natsu immediately shouted, only to receive a glare from Naru. "Nevermind." He squeaked.

"Aye." His flying blue cat said. Naru had met Happy the day after she arrived in Fiore and thought that he was a summoned animal.

"She clearly isn't interested in teaming up with you, Flame-brain." Gray said with a smirk.

"I wouldn't team up with you either, Mr. no-pants." Naru deadpanned.

"NOT AGAIN!" Gray shouted, seeing he was in his birthday suit…again…

Erza looked at the cake before her, then at the newest member of the guild. For some reason she felt that out of all the people in the guild, Naru could relate to her the most. She also secretly enjoyed the redheads company…maybe because of the similarity in hair colour?

Reaching a decision, she pushed the plate away, stood up and walked towards Naru.

"Would I qualify?" she asked, much to the utter shock of everyone present. Makarov, who had been drinking, let the mug drop from his hands and the ale in his mouth poured out.

Expecting a vocal answer, Erza was shocked when Naru grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the building, giving a "See you later" as they left.

For a moment nobody moved.

"I rate when she is older she will be even scarier than Erza…" Laxus said.

Not a single person disagreed with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Answers to Reviews:**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Hope you didn't die laughing.

 **Oblivion168:** That is kinda the idea for this story.

 **Guest:** Sorry about that. ;P

 **DannyPhantom619:** Erza + Sisterly relationship = what happened at the grand festival ball with Kagura…i.e. it can be interpreted as anything but sisterly…  
And if it didn't get any more interesting, nobody would read the story.  
As for Kushina…I don't know yet…

 **Know onto what you all are waiting for:**

 **Chapter 2, First Mission and a new Rival**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Erza as Naru basically dragged her over the cobblestones. The girl was walking at an amazing speed and clearly had a sugar rush…that had lasted for the last 20 minutes or so…

"Making sure that you don't run away." Naru answered. In truth she didn't know how to properly talk to Erza and the comments that Kurama made in her head didn't help the blush she was trying to hide.

She was starting to regret having made peace with the ancient being…

 _Flashback, on the train_

 _Erza blushed when Naru had laid her head on her lap and promptly fell asleep with an expression that made Erza automatically start petting her head._

 _After Naru heard a voice in the back of her head._

 _"Come…I can help you make a decision…" the voice came as a soft echo. Naru snuggled further into Erza's lap, making the elder Redhead blush some more._

 _"Who is there?" she mumbled. Erza just shook her head with a smile._

 _"…" the voice paused for a minute, then suddenly changed._ _ **"Oh for fucks sake, just get your sorry ass in here already!"**_ _Suddenly Naru found herself in front of a massive red gate situated inside a sewer._

 _Inside Naru's mindscape_

 _"Who are you? Where are you? And why did you make that comment about my ass? At least people acknowledged that it is worth looking at." Naru shouted out._

 _Suddenly she heard steps coming from behind the gate and a massive being appeared in the light, towering over Naru, seemingly going all the way to the non-existent ceiling._

 _ **"I am…"**_ _the Kyubi was interrupted by Naru._

 _"SO CUUUUUTE!" she squealed. "Can I pet you?"_

 _The Kyubi's jaw hit the water, causing a massive wave. This was the first time he had shown his full body to this…girl…and she was treating him like a little puppy._

 _"Hey, watch the jaw there." Naru chastised the Kyubi, then… "Now, SIT!"_

 _At first the Kyubi did nothing, but when Naru repeated "SIT!" with some anger seeping into her voice, his male instinct kicked in and he sat down._

 _Male Instinct #1: do NOT make a woman angry. (Something he learned from his previous container)_

 _Before he knew it, Naru had climbed up onto his head and was patting it._

 _"Now there is a good boy." Suddenly Naru made a few hundred shadow clones who swarmed over Kyubi and started petting and scratching wherever they managed to get. Meanwhile the real Naru sat down on his snout and looked him in the right eye._

 _"Now here is how this will work: I ask a question, you will answer it…" Naru began, but the Kyubi rolled his eyes._

 _"Number 1, if you please…" Naru called out. Suddenly Kyubi felt a massive amount of pain from the base of one of his tails where one of Naru's clones had stabbed a sword. "You didn't let me finish, but now you know what will happen." Naru said with the cutest pout she could muster, together with a visible aura of KI._

 _Kyubi's male instincts kicked in again seeing that this one was willing to go through with her threat and quickly nodded._

 _Male Instinct #2: Never mess with a Female who threatened to remove something that makes you who/what you are…they are almost always willing to go through with the threat…(this is part of being Male…enough said)_

 _"First Question: Where am I?" Naru asked._

 _"This is your mindscape." Kyubi said without hesitation._

 _"Second Question: Who are you and why are you here?" Naru asked._

 _"That is two questions…" Kyubi answered._

 _"Number 2, if you please…" Naru called out._

 _The Kyubi's screams echoed through the hallways…_

 _Male Instinct #3: Never Correct a female…for some reason they get angry for it._

 _Sometime later_

 _Naru looked down on her handywork…she wouldn't admit it, but she may have vented all her years of hardship out onto the Kyubi, whose name is Kurama._

 _Kurama himself had quickly forgiven her seeing that she may be small, but he'd be damned if she didn't have her Mother's temper and violent tendencies. A quick look on what her physical body was doing and he was shocked that Naru was busy snoring on Erza's lap whilst Erza somehow managed to braid the Hair into several long braids before falling asleep herself._

 _Later he made his peace with Naru, who in turn forgave him as well._

 _It was the start of an initially uneasy friendship that would later become one filled with trust and collateral damage._

 _Flashback end_

 **"Now Naru, you do realize that you are holding her hand in a way that can make people think you are dating, right?"** Kurama laughed as Naru's face went full on atomic.

Erza had finally managed to get used to the pace Naru was setting and was no walking next to her. She was surprised to see Naru blush though.

"You know that there is no need for you to hold my hands, right?" Erza asked, making Naru jump while Kurama roared with laughter, only to have a mental clone of Naru stab a sword into the base of one of his tails again.

"S-sorry…it's just…it feels so different to hold the hand of a person who wouldn't beat the living daylights out of me…" Naru confessed, leaving out that she liked the way Erza's hand felt.

"You were beat up for holding someone's hand?" Erza asked in surprise.

Naru blushed in embarrassment before nodding. "Yeah. My other female teammate used to beat me senseless whenever I asked a friend of mine out on a date, saying that she wouldn't allow me to date anyone before she managed to get a date with the male member of my team. Her name is Sakura and she has a thing for brooding emo's."

Back in Konoha

Two people, one with pink hair and one with black hair, suddenly sneezed whilst on a 'date' with each other…Sakura had finally gotten Sasuke to go out with her whilst Sasuke saw this as a chance to get free food.

Back with Naru

The two Redheads were walking through the Forest when they encountered the mission target. They were attacked by a pack of wolves…who stopped dead in their track when Naru flooded the area with Killing Intent.

She had noticed some small details about the wolves that made her very angry.

One, they were all starving.

Two, they all looked like they had been chained up somewhere.

"Erza…these wolves aren't the real mission…" Naru told her (new) teammate.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked. Instead of answering Naru moved to put the wolves out of their misery.

Shortly afterwards

"Now that I had a closer look, they are rather skinny." Erza said.

"The quest said that this area had been plagued by wolves for the last few weeks, with livestock disappearing almost daily. So if that is the case, why do these wolves look so malnourished?" Naru asked her.

"I don't understand." Erza told her. She was still shocked to find that Naru had killed without second thought, even if it was wolves they killed and not humans.

"Follow me." Naru began back tracking the wolves' tracks, after leaving some clones behind to clean up the mess.

A while later they arrived at a cave that was situated deep in the forest and had several empty cages lined up outside its entrance.

"Hey, Naru…you don't think…" Erza began.

"One way to find out. Stay here and guard the entrance will you." With that Naru sneaked into the cave to find out what was going on.

The next day, Magnolia

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" the silence was shattered by Makarovs angry roar, making many in the populace chuckle or giggle as this has always been a recurring line.

In the guild

Naru and Erza were standing before Makarov having just returned from the mission.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?" he shouted.

"Cleared a forest of wolves." Erza said.

"Found out that someone in the Magic Council was trying to defame Fairy Tail." Naru said at the same time.

Makarov face palmed, before shouting, "YOU BURNT DOWN THE ENTIRE FOREST!"

He then went about grumbling about young brats and their attitude…

Naru was a member for just under 24 hours and she was already giving him headaches…

"So…you say that someone from the Magic Council was trying to frame us for not properly completing our missions?" he eventually asked Naru.

"Yup." She said, cheerful as ever.

"Care to explain?" he asked.

 _Flashback_

 _Naru had absolutely no problem sneaking into the cave. All of the traps she encountered were situated at ground level…then again, she doubted that anyone in Fiore could walk on walls like she could._

 _Past the defences she found a cavern filled with more cages containing numerous canine and feline species, though it was predominantly wolves, though one corner held numerous foxes as well._

 _Upon seeing the foxes, both Kurama and Naru agreed to bring a painful death to the one responsible._

 _The didn't have to look far to find the man._

 _Making a few hand signs, she whispered silently_ _ **"Ninpo: Toton no Jutsu"**_ _._

 _Becoming transparent, she moved to carry out her pretty evil plan._

 _"I can't wait until this job is complete." She overheard the man talking to himself. "That man appointed as a saint by that stupid Magic Council had better pay the agreed amount once I am done here."_

 _She turned her full attention on him at those words. Seems like even this place has a useless organisation called 'council'._

 _"I just wonder what that guy has against that Fairy Tail Guild…"_

 _Naru swore in her mind when the timed cage release seals she applied to the animal cages went off earlier than expected and made a run for the exit._

 _Erza was starting to get bored when she saw Naru literally materializing out of nowhere._

 _"Erza, get ready." The ex-shinobi called out as she ran over._

 _"For what?" Erza asked._

 _Naru just pointed at the entrance where a horde of bloodthirsty animals rushed out, some of them having blood dripping from their snouts…_

 _"Seriously? You just had to…" Erza began complaining when she saw Naru make some more hand signs._

 _ **'Katon: Endan no justu'**_ _Naru thought, breathing out a relatively large amount of flames at the animals. Many perished in the fire whilst the survivors ran into the forest, spreading the flames._

 _Erza squeaked moments later when Naru rushed towards her, picked her up and flung her over her shoulder._

 _"Sorry. I may have gone overboard with that last attack…" Naru apologized with an expression that told Erza that she wasn't sorry at all. "Anyway, lets get out of here before the Fire gets us."_

 _Flashback end_

"So one of the Wizard Saints is trying to undermine us, eh?" Makarov muttered to himself. Currently there were only 3 Wizard Saints he could think of who had grudges against him and only one of them who would actually be stupid enough to do anything…but then again, his guild is basically the only guild that the Magic Council would actually pay to get rid of…

It is his position as a Wizard Saint himself which prevented them from doing anything to Fairy Tail though.

Suddenly a commotion happened behind the girls. Looking back they saw Natsu barrelling through the crowd that had formed and stopped next to Naru.

"You and me…let's fight!" the boy eagerly said.

His answer was a powerful uppercut that sent him back through the crowd as though they were bowling pins.

"Bring it, Pinky." Naru said with a grin, running at the downed dragon slayer, who had a matching grin on his face that lasted until Naru began to beat the crap out of him.

In less than a minute Natsu was beaten Black and Blue.

"Is that it?" Naru asked. She hadn't even put much effort behind it. A white haired girl ran up to Natsu and started crying at seeing him in that state.

"Why did you have to be mean to him?" she asked Naru.

"Hey, he is the one who wanted to fight me." Naru countered, before looking around. "Anyone want to continue? That was only a warmup."

Erza, curious as to who was stronger, approached her…Naru had only beaten her record for beating Natsu by half a minute, so she MIGHT have a small grudge against her…

"Let's take this outside, shall we?" she told Naru, who agreed with a fox-like grin that almost had Erza break her stoic expression.

Once there, they were about to start when Makarov called over for them to wait as he was busy gathering all the bets.

Once that was done, the two girls wasted no time in engaging each other with their swords, Erza using the European style swords she kept in her pocket dimension and Naru using the sword she found in the items her mother left her in the scroll that her former teammates brought her.

To an untrained eye it appeared as though the two of them were blurs but to the more experienced mages it was clear just how inexperienced the two girls were with swordsmanship, but Makarov could see the potential in both of them.

Just when the two had separated to catch their breaths, Mirajane walked up to him and asked, "Master, why are you letting those two fools fight?"

An answer came not in the form of words but in the collective effort of two redheads simultaneously punching her in the face, sending her flying.

"WHAT"

Mira opened her eyes.

"DID"

She looked at the two who punched her.

"YOU"

She began sweating seeing a 'I will kill you' aura from both her rival and the newbie.

"CALL"

Trying to crawl away, she found her back against the wall of the guild building.

"US?"

Now both Erza and Naru were standing above her, weapons still drawn.

Mira would forever consider that day the worst day in her career as a mage…she was surprised her voice box still functioned after all the tickling those two sent her through…

Timeskip

Years passed quickly for Naru. Missions were far more fun as she could let loose and have the old man fill in the paperwork, the pay was way better and she enjoyed the company of her new best friend, and rival, Erza.

Erza at first kept a bit of a distance between her and Naru, but after being convinced to tell Naru about her life story, Naru embraced her and then told her about her own life, including Kurama and that chakra was different from Ethernanos. This got her a bone crushing hug in return from Erza.

Another thing was up until 2 years ago, Mirajane held the third corner of a three way rivalry between Naru, Erza and Mira, the three of them often engaging in three way battles, at least until Mirajane's sister, Lisanna, a sweet girl who was loved by everyone in the guild and also happened to be Natsu's girlfriend (Naru may or may not have played a prank on the to of them that ended with the two of them confessing to each other…) and Happy's adoptive mother, died whilst on a S-rank mission. Naru surprised Mirajane by attending Lisanna's Funeral and giving the white-head and her bigger, but still younger, brother a shoulder to cry on.

Natsu, and occasionally Gray as well, continually challenged Erza and Naru to fights, with Naru and Erza holding a little rivalry on who can beat him into submission the fastest, though Naru was leading at 3 seconds in this field with Erza coming in at 5 seconds.

When It came to completing missions, the two redheads more often than not teamed up, and through sheer amounts of collateral damage that the to of them created, Team Red Sword, or more commonly known as Team Red, as they were known as, was quickly gaining a reputation for being the most successful and destructive teams in all of Fiore and neighbouring countries, at one point getting a state of emergency named after them:

CODE REDHEADS: EVERYONE MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE SAFELY LOCKED IN YOUR HOMES LEST YOU DO SOMETHING THAT A MEMBER OF TEAM RED DOESN'T LIKE ADND THEY END UP DESTROYING THE ENTIRE TOWN/CITY!

This after a drunk mage started hitting on Naru and Erza and they turned a city into a ruin.

This initially led Bandits and Thugs to try and capture them, only to wish they had never been born…Doctors all over Ishgar came to call those days as 'The Days of the Broken Crotches'.  
Eventually several Bandit groups decided it was far safer for them to go to prison than stay hidden in the forests and risk the chance of meeting the two 'Demons' from Fairy Tail…

Of course the female population cheered Team Redhead on, while the males invested heavily on crotch protection.

When Erza was 15 the two of them were chosen for the S-rank trials and Naru, being roughly half a year younger than Erza, became the youngest S-class in Fairy Tail.  
Mirajane passed the following year, becoming the third youngest.

As they grew older, things changed. For one, Naru tended to go out on more solo missions than teaming up with Erza, though they still destroyed the sparring arena with their weekly spars, much to Makarov's displeasure.

The old man had time to breathe in relief when Naru took a solo mission that was expected to last several months, much to Erza's displeasure.

Elemental Nations X783.5

12 Humans and one dog stood before the desk of the Hokage, waiting for their orders.

"Everyone, I have decided to ignore the Council and am lifting Uzumaki Naru's exile and banishment. Your mission is to find her and convince her to return to Konoha." Tsunade told the gathered shinobi. "As her friends and former Sensei, you have the greatest possibility of success for this mission."

"Baa-chan, do we know where she is?" Sasuke, now a Jonin, asked. Following Naru's exile and banishment, he had taken on some of her habits, such as calling Tsunade 'Baa-chan' and pranking people, mainly the civilian council, just to make it feel as though Naru was still amongst them.

Upon returning, he came to realize just how much the Civilian Council wanted to control him and turned their plans upside down when he decided to follow in Naru's footsteps and become Hokage, stating that upon inauguration he'd pass a law that allowed Civilian council members to be on the council for only 4 years at most, which met happy approval from both the shinobi council as well as from Tsunade.

As for his relationship with his only remaining teammate goes, Sakura eventually got fed up with telling him that she loves him and decided to be a little more forward with her feelings…well, people wondered that day whether or not Sasuke was in some way related to Hinata as when Sakura kissed him he blushed and fainted. Nonetheless, the two have been dating ever since though.

As for Sakura, she was currently an Elite Chunin who specialized in hand to hand combat and medical jutsu, same as Tsunade, even going so far as completing the Yin-Seal.

With the others, Kiba grew less arrogant and actively helped Sasuke in pranking the Civilian council members, but took after his mother in hairstyle and combat abilities.

Shino, as always, was forgotten on the sidelines, but he had gotten used to it by now.

Hinata, surprisingly is the only ANBU amongst the Konoha 11. Following Naru's Exile she had locked herself in her room and had cried her heart out, eventually deciding to become strong enough no matter what to protect those she loves. The very next day she pounded Neji's ass into the ground, much to the shock of the Hyuuge clan elders, who since then never mentioned the caged bird seal in front of her again.

Shikamaru was as lazy as always, but could still outplay everyone in the Konoha 11 in shogi, simultaneously. Though he had been working on his chakra reserves and physical endurance more since he started dating Temari, the Kazekage's older sister. Gaara had not been amused when Temari had delivered that bit of news.

Choji took over Naru's reputation of having a bottomless pit when it came to Ramen, much to his pleasure.

Ino had gotten over her crush on Sasuke when he and Sakura started Dating, but she held a grudge against Sakura for it though…

Neji, after Hinata defeated him, completely gave up on the concept of fate and became the only other member of the Konoha 11 to reach the rank of Jonin. His hooking up with Tenten also helped out a bit.

Tenten became an even bigger weapon geek than she already was, though Neji eventually forbade her from bringing any weapons with her into their shared bedroom when they moved in together.

Lee was still Lee and continued spewing 'Youth this' and 'Youth that' everywhere he went. Eventually Neji and Tenten requested a silence seal from Jiraya and since then their missions have been more successful, especially the infiltration missions.

And finally the 12th person…Kakashi hardly changed a bit, he was still late for anything other than the releases of the latest Icha Icha series of Smut Books, though he also reads Jiraya's only non-smut book from time to time, he makes lame excuses that by now even children can tell he is BS-ing them, and his hair still looks like it would fit on a scare-crow. The only difference was that his book was now green, though he had the other volumes sealed in a scroll inside his shinobi pouch.

"Unfortunately Jiraya's spy network hasn't been able to find her anywhere in the elemental nations. We believe that she may no longer be on this continent." Tsunade said. "Now get moving. The sooner you find her, the sooner I get to see that brat again."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." All 12 of them shouted, though they shared her sentiment about wanting to see a certain someone again…

 **And that is it for this time. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R &R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **Bankai777:** I know right…

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Well, what else do you expect when Naru AND Erza are involved?

 **Greer123:** Not much to say here…

 **Now on to what you want to read.**

 **Chapter 3, War and Peace**

The ship has been at sea for 2 weeks before finally spotting land, and just as Naru, they encountered a pirate ship, but one angry pinkette saw to that problem with a single punch and a shout.

The city they docked at turned out to be none other than Magnolia and be it through bad luck or just bad timing, they landed at a time of mass civil unrest. A bit of recon later and the members of Konoha 11 discovered that there is a guild war going on at the moment and the civilian population is getting ready for large amounts of collateral damage.

The contestants: Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord.

They decided to go and see if they could offer their services as mercenaries to Fairy Tail and in return see if they could help t find their missing friend.

Upon arriving at the remains of the guild hall, they learnt that the final battle would take place in the city.

"Man, out timing sure sucks…" Kiba muttered, with Akamaru barking in agreement.

"Since when have you been a Mr. Obvious?" Ino quipped.

"Uhm…if you guys aren't wizards, please leave…" a passing female with white hair shouted.

 _'Wizards?'_ the band of Shinobi thought. They had never heard of such beings before.

"Ok…any idea what that was about?" Sakura asked.

"Excuse me, but what is going on here?" Sasuke asked her as she was lifting a green orb of some sort.

"There is a war going on here." Another person answered.

They all turned to see a beautiful redhead approaching, wearing armour and holding a sword. Kiba, being the Dog he is, immediately tried flirting with her, only to get a knee slammed into his crotch.

"That was a bit mean, Erza." The white haired beauty said.

"Later, Mira. Have you managed to contact anyone yet?" Erza shouted before turning to head back out.

"Am still trying to connect to Laxus." Mira called over.

One disappointing call later

"What the heck is that device? It is way more advanced than our own communication devices…" Ino said.

"No Idea. I have never seen anything like it." Kakashi answered.

"What about Mystogan?" Erza called.

"I am unable to find him." Mira shouted, before calibrating the sphere for one other person. "But I am able to connect to 'her'."

"Please do…we will need her here ASAP!" Erza shouted before she was out the door.

It took a while for Mira to finish the calibrations, then…

 _"What the Hell? Who is thi…MIRA?"_ the sphere shouted. _"What is going on? Why are you calling me over the Telecommunication Lacrima?"_

"I am sorry, but we need you back here ASAP. The Guild is under attack…" a loud explosion rocked the ground. The Shinobi rushed outside to discover a massive building on legs aiming a massive cannon at them standing in the ocean.

Mira looked away only to see Erza being carried on a stretcher into the med area.

"Naru…we just lost Erza…" she was unable to say more as at the mere mention of Erza the connection suddenly cut off. "Just hurry and make it on time." Mira whispered, before heading to the med area to treat her friend.

Meanwhile with Naru

 _'Kurama…gonna need a boost…'_ Naru thought as she sped across the landscape. At the rate she was moving she'd arrive at Fairy Tail in about a few hours.

 ** _"I heard. Try not to leave a trail of fire this time, will ya? You destroyed an entire cornfield last time."_** Kurama told her.

Naru felt his potent chakra flooding her system and she sped up considerably.

 _'Don't give a shit at the moment…and besides, it was that fire lizard that set the field alight, not me.'_ Naru countered. At the speed she was going, she'd arrive in just over half an hour.

 ** _'Excuses, excuses…anyway, get going. Your 'mate' is in danger…'_** Kurama teased.

 _'Clone #12563, If you would…'_ Naru thought before blocking out Kurama's scream of agony.

 _ **"Where the hell did you hide that one?"**_ the ancient biju roared.

Naru didn't bother answering.

Half an hour later

Jose was grinning evilly, his Jupiter Cannon was almost at full capacity again, and this time he was sure that there was nobody who could stop him. The first blast was blocked by Erza Scarlet, but she was sent to the infirmary immediately afterwards.

The second blast was absorbed into some kind of void, but he was sure that whoever used that magic wouldn't have enough Magic left to repeat the process.

" **Magical Cannon, Jupiter, FIRE!** " he shouted. For the third time that day the cannon shot a beam of blackish magic at the Guild Hall, or what was left of it anyway.

He thought that this was the end of Fairy Tail…so too did those on the beach.

Sasuke was already forming handsigns for a full powered **Katon: Karyuu Endan** , the strongest technique in his arsenal.

Kakashi was too worn out to perform the **Kamui** again and none of the other shinobi knew what to do.

Suddenly a massive purple ball collided with the beam, triggering a massive explosion.

" **Doton: Doryuheki** " Kakashi shouted, pouring the last of his chakra into this technique. Several walls made of mud and stone rose from the earth, protecting the people from most of the blast.

"Oi, old man, thanks for the save there." Erza told Kakashi whose eye twitched at the old man jab.

"Shouldn't you be in the sick bay?" Sakura asked.

"Just need to be juiced up. Mira helped with that." Erza said. "Now…any idea what happened?" Erza asked.

"No idea." Mira said. "We gained a breather there…so mind telling us who you are?"

"Well, we do owe you an introduction…" Kakashi began explaining.

With Jose

To say the Wizard Saint was furious would be an understatement.

Somehow, something had managed to prevent his Jupiter Cannon from ending this troublesome Guild, again.

"FIND OUT WHAT THE FUCK THAT WAS AND REPORT BACK TO ME!" he roared.

"Y-yes S-Sir!" "Right away." "On It." Were the responces.

Meanwhile, 10 miles away

"Wow…nice shot there, Kurama." Naru said as she returned to Human form.

 **"Don't mention it, though I was off mark by about 5 millimetres…"** Kurama groaned.

"Hey, cheer up. At least we managed to save them all." Naru told him.

 **"And if you don't hurry up, that Cannon is going to fire again."** Kurama reminded her.

Dust flew up into the sky as she sped along the road, heading towards Magnolia and then the front line.

At the beach, 5 minutes later

Ino suddenly twitched whilst Akamaru whined as both suddenly felt a massive source of power approach them from behind.

"Something is coming from behind us…something powerful." Ino shouted out to her fellow shinobi. Some of the Mages either felt it as well or heard her.

"This is…" Neji muttered.

"It can't be…" Hinata added. Both of them had their Byakugan activated and were both wide eyed at seeing the sheer amount of power the approaching individual held. It was like looking at a beacon of power…they couldn't clearly see the chakra points.

"What is going on with those two?" A pink haired male asked. "Are they blind? And anyway, she is with us." He added, pointing in the direction of the approaching person.

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked.

"He smelled her." Erza said. Upon seeing their confused looks, she elaborated, "Natsu has a nose that easily puts that of a blood hound to shame."

"That's right. He's a MAN!" shouted a large white-haired male with sizable muscles.

"And who is this approaching woman?" Sakura asked.

"She is a MAN as well." The male shouted, making everyone sweat drop.

Before anyone could refute him, he was sent flying with a kick that had startling resemblance to Lee and Guy's **Dynamic Entry**.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A MAN, ELFMAN?" the figure roared. "Anyway, you, Natsu, Gray and Erza are coming with me to destroy that cannon." The figure didn't even wait for a reply before walking out.

"Uhm…who was that?" Ino asked.

"My, my…she arrived far earlier than expected." Mira said, happy that at least one more S-Rank was amongst them.

Ino pouted as that didn't answer her question.

 **(A/N: the fights between Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Erza and the Element 4 + Gajeel is canon)**

Whilst her friends went to deal with the element 4, Naru headed right for Jose.

With Jose

Jose was in a bad mood again…he had just learnt that another S-rank had joined Fairy Tail and he recognized Naru Uzumaki, the Red Demon of Fairy Tail, in the vision lacrima.

Out of all the S-ranks he had researched, she was still the greatest mystery to him…

And now she was heading towards him, intent clear in each step she took.

"Welcome to your grave, Red Demon." He said as she entered the room.

"More like I entered yours, Jester Jose." Naru countered, using her nickname for the Wizard Saint. This of course pissed Jose off to no end as he had been made fun of his appearance for years before becoming guild master.

" **Dead blast** " he shouted, sending a ball of purple-black magic at Naru. She dodged easily and made several clones of herself.

"There it is…the Magic that made you famous 6 years ago…the Cloning Magic." Jose said, before sending out an omnidirectional attack, dealing damage to everything in the room…except those that hid behind the pillars.

Suddenly he felt a right hook strike his face, sending him flying into a wall.

 _'When did she move?'_ he thought, seeing a Naru where he had been standing.

"You should not have attacked our guild, Jose." She ground out.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jose countered, before charging up another wave of magic.

"I am going t **o tear YOU A NEW ONE!"** Naru's voice suddenly turned demonic and her eyes turned blood red with vertical black slits for pupils.

" **Dead Wave** " Jose shouted, this time managing to catch several of her clones in the attack, but he soon felt another punch to the face, sending him flying to the other side of the room.

"Enough!" he shouted, closing his eyes. Opening them, Naru saw that they had turned black.

 **"Going serious now, aren't we?"** her answer was some of his magic suddenly slamming into her and lightly injuring her.

"You have called for a disaster." Jose said. Naru could feel his Magic power rising at a high rate. Soon it exceeded her current power level before levelling out moments later.

But Naru had to figure that out as she and Jose began exchanging punches and attacks with extreme prejudice.

For several minutes this kept on fighting, with Naru drawing her sword and increasing the frequency of her attacks, until eventually Kurama had had enough.

 ** _"Hey Kit, I am giving you 4 tails wor…"_** Kurama began saying before Jose said something.

"When I am done with you, I will turn you and all the females in your guild over to a slave guild in Bosco…" Jose shouted, before intensifying his barrage.

 ** _"On second thought…go all out, will you."_** Kurama dead panned, eye twitching in sync with Naru's.

Jose's line of sight was blocked by his own magic so he didn't see how it happened, but he suddenly was facing the largest fox he had ever seen before…

With the others

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Natsu shouted as Happy carried him away.

The call was echoed by many mages and most of the shinobi on the beach.

They all saw a massive 9-tailed fox break out of the top of Phantoms guild, with black-purple magic attacks splashing harmlessly against its fur. Suddenly the fox began destroying the guild with numerous punches and tail swipes, turning the building into rubble.

And just as quickly as it had appeared, the fox disappeared.

"That was…" the lone person who recognized the creature, Kakashi, said.

"What was that?" asked Erza.

"I am not sure I am allowed to say…" he answered, unconsciously taking out a certain green book from his tool pouch.

"Hey…that is…" Erza started, pointing at the book in shock.

"Isn't that part of the series that has been very popular recently?" Macao asked.

"It is, but I haven't seen that one before…" Wakaba agreed.

Erza decided not to push the matter as she secretly had bought all the available volumes and had them in her room back in Fairy Hills…along with some other erotic novels and Smut books.

"Hmm? You know the Icha Icha series?" Kakashi asked, stars in his eyes. "They are true masterpieces, aren't they?" he asked Macao and Wakaba, both of whom agreed.

Everyone looked at the three in confusion. All thoughts of the Fox were forgotten.

The arrival of a certain sword wielding redhead stopped their conversation.

"Of all the people Konoha would send…it HAS to be you guys…" she said, back turned to the Shinobi.

The guild members, minus Erza and Makarov who had arrived in time to join the conversation between Kakashi, Macao and Wakaba, looked puzzled as to what she meant with 'Konoha' whilst the shinobi wondered why she knew where they came from.

"Why are you here?" Naru addressed Kakashi as she turned around.

Once again, Kiba was overwhelmed by hormones.

"Hey there gorgeous. Would you like to go out with me?" he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Naru smiled at Kiba before answering, "Do you want the short answer or the long one?"

"Either one will do." Kiba answered, moving his head closer to try and kiss her. Suddenly he felt a hand grab his crotch, making him howl in pain as Naru squeezed.

"Never have I once accepted your request to date you back then, so why would I start now?" Naru said, still having that happy smile on her face.

It was here that the shinobi saw her cheeks…

What they thought had been cuts turned out to be whisker birthmarks…ones that only one person they knew had.

"N-N-NARU?!" they shouted in shock.

"Naru…do you mind unhanding him…" Erza said. "The other males are starting to feel it." Naru looked around and saw all the males holding their crotches with pained expressions.

"Oh sorry." Naru let go.

Kiba was sure that his balls were bruised…

"Now…mind telling me what you are doing here?" Naru asked again as though nothing had happened.

"Baa-chan lifted the exile the civilian council forced upon you. We are here to invite you back to the village." Sasuke said.

"Things havn't been the same without you…" Sakura began, but was interrupted by Erza.

"Hang on…just who are you guys?" Erza asked, arms crossed.

"Well, we are…" Kakashi began, but Naru finished.

"The perverted scare crow is my former sensei. The raven emo and pinky there used to be my teammates…" Naru didn't finish when Erza suddenly appeared before Sakura and lifted her by her collar.

"So YOU are the bitch who forbade Naru from being in any relationship…" Erza growled.

Sakura was nearly wetting herself. "T-that was 7 years ago…" Sakura began.

"Erza-chan, she was just jealous beck then that I was managing to draw more attention than she ever could." Naru said nonchalantly.

Erza suddenly looker Sakura up and down, as did most of the other guild members.

"You have a point there…" they all agreed. For some reason Sakura felt like punching someone into the ground.

"Anyway, the others are…were my friends back then, though thinking back now, the bluenette had a crush on me and stalked me during the academy days." Naru said with a thinking pose.

Hinata quickly put on her ANBU mask to hide the blush she felt threatening to break through her make up.

For some reason Erza felt anger at the bluenette for that bit of information.

"And as for returning to Konoha…my answer is no." Naru said.

"Are you sure? Tsunade-sama wants to see you again." Kakashi said.

"How about this…" Naru suddenly got Kakashi into a light arm-lock and dragged him away and whispered in his ear.

"What is she saying? And since when has she managed to become this strong?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, right, you are from the Elemental Nations, aren't you?" Erza asked, confusing the other guild members. What was she talking about?

"You know about the Elemental Nations?" SHikamaru asked.

"Naru and I usually Team up, and she told me and Master about her life." Erza said.

"What are you talking about?" several of the guild members shouted, before a 'GONG' sound suddenly sounded.

"Forgive me, but I am here on order of the Magic Council." A toad person said. Immediately there was tension in the air. "The Magic Council has heard word of an illegal war between guilds was taking place here, so we have come to get to the bottom of this."

Nobody moved.

"And I also hold a warrant for the arrest of one Naru Uzumaki-Namikaze." The toad person finished, holding up a document.

"I will go with you, on the condition you tell me what I am being charged with." Naru said, crossing her arms and glaring. The toad started sweating.

"The council didn't go into detail, but it has to do with some…inconsistencies about your origins as well as the Magic you use…" the toad person said.

Naru sighed, before turning to the others. "I'll be back…" she said before following the toad who didn't bother shackling Naru…the last time that happened, Naru kicked the crap out of everyone in the prison she was temporarily placed in, be it the warden or the other inmates.

"Is this really OK?" asked Choji.

"If she doesn't prank the council this time, she'll be back before noon tomorrow." Erza said, though something told her that Naru's return would be delayed this time.

Timeskip

A week had passed since Naru was arrested by the Magic Council, and Erza was starting to worry. To help ease her nerves, she threw herself into helping construct the new guild building.

The Shinobi also helped where they could, waiting for Naru's return for reasons only Kakashi knew.

Meanwhile, Laxus returned and left after threatening some of the weaker members of the guild.

Something interesting had also happened between Loki and Lucy…it turned out that Fairy Tail's biggest Play Boy was really a celestial spirit.

Erza smiled, remembering the first time Loki had tried hitting on Naru…Kiba had come off easy compared to what she had sent him through…

Though he did give them (As in Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza and Naru) tickets to a very expensive theme park as a thank you…

By the end of the week, the council inspectors finally left, having collected all the testimonies and deduced that Fairy Tail was not at fault for the guild war. Most of the Phantom guild members had disappeared by now though Jose was arrested, although he had to be carefully moved as his spine was broken.

The poor mage was delirious and muttering something about 'damn huge foxes' and 'scary redheads'.

"ARGGH!" Erza screamed. "Where is she?"

People looked at her funny.

"The sooner she comes, the sooner we can go to the theme park!" Erza explained, making everyone sweat drop.

"What theme park?" Naru asked.

"Oh…it the one there on the beach that is super expensive and…wait…NARU?!" Erza shouted before suddenly hugging her fellow redhead…and proceeded to squeeze the life out of her. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

"Chocking…not…breathing…" Naru managed…

 **And done.**

 **Please R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So…it seems as though these days people don't know how to review…Maybe the definition for** **R &R** **should be entered in the intro page whenever someone creates a username…**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **LyHy:** to which chapter are you referring to?

 **NarutoXEveryone:** I sent you a PM about that…

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** It will probably get better…

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Chapter 4,Trials and new problems  
**

Naru sat at the table digesting everything that has been told her about the last week during which she was…preoccupied…with the Council.

"So, let me get this straight…" Naru finally said, "…the reason why Loki flirted with me back then was so that he could forget about his previous owner and to drown his own misery in trying to flirt with every possible girl he lays his eyes on?"

"That…is a rather blunt way of putting it, but yes." Lucy said.

"And the reason as to why he gave us those tickets instead of using them himself was because he was waiting for the time in which he could handle up to 5 girlfriends at once, but never got to that point because his life force was giving out?" Naru continued.

"5 GF's? Man, that guy was planning on being a DOG!" Kiba said.

"And none of you thought to contact the council about this? Then I wouldn't have had to go through that punishment promotion of theirs." Naru sighed, before remembering something. Getting her bag, she pulled out a package and flung it at Makarov. "Old man, the council gave this to me, but I have no idea on how to wear it at this time as it will be embarrassing."

Of course, upon hearing her last word, Makarov envisioned something that would have made Kakashi and Jiraya proud. Subtly opening the package to peak inside, his mind and face froze at what he saw.

"Ne, Naru…I was wondering…would you like to accompany me to that new Ramen stand that opened recently?" Erza asked meanwhile, face almost as red as her hair.

"Oh, you mean the one there next to the flower shop on the main road?" Naru asked, getting a nod. "You wouldn't enjoy it there. The food isn't great and weapons aren't allowed, neither is armour." Naru turned to Erza. "I checked it out before arriving at the guild."

Most of the Mages and all of the Shinobi felt sorry for Erza whilst at the same time surprised that it took so long for one of them to ask…It was painful for them to watch these two interact sometimes.

Erza was disappointed, but reminded herself that there were soon going to be more opportunities…after all…people go to resorts to gain fond memories…

And with that in mind, she got up and dragged a wailing Naru out of the door, stopping long enough to shout at Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy to, quote: "Get your asses in gear and pack your bags. We are leaving within an hour."

The mentioned people looked at each other…then got up…and RAN.

They did not want to be in the crosshairs of an angry Erza…

Meanwhile the other mages smiled as usually it was Naru who dragged Erza out on missions…seems like the tables were turned for once…but it was still painful to watch…

10 minutes later

Makarov's brain finally managed to reboot when Mira took the package from his hands.

"Th-th-th…" he began, making the Shinobi and mages all gather around him…

"THAT BRAT HAS BEEN MADE A WIZARD SAINT?" Makarov shouted.

…those who drew nearer were now wishing they hadn't…those closest to him felt blood flowing from their ears…

Timeskip

With collective 'WOAH'S', the 6 mages from Fairy Tail entered through the gate of the theme park.

It turned out that the tickets that Loki gave them also included rooms in the VIP suits as well as free and unlimited access to any and all the parks attractions, not to mention access to the park's Casino…

Had the owners and managers known that Naru was coming there, they would probably have started renovating the Casino…it would have been cheaper than having Naru there…she had already bought 7 Casino's because she drained them dry gambling in a single sitting, then using the money she earned to buy the Casinos, turning them into information hubs for her own information network…and also as a source of pocket money.

The other Casino owners eventually labelled her "The legendary drainer" …Had they known that Naru's only living Relative was the exact opposite to this, they'd probably ask for the two of them to swap places…

Now though said redhead was suntanning on the beach in a rather daring orange 2-piece bikini, moving every so often and enjoying the blushing faces of the onlooking males and the very jealous glares of the females who saw her breasts jiggle at every movement she made.

Next to her sat was Erza in a matching bikini, only this one made from armoured scales. It was the only compromise Erza would have allowed since Naru tried getting her to wear something revealing and Erza wanted something that fell into the armour category…it was a win-win situation.

Nonetheless, Erza was still getting quite the number of looks and glares, though not nearly as many as Naru…but felt as intimidated by the glares as an angry Happy.

The guys were having a series of competitions, some of which involved Lucy and Happy, such as the Sand Castle building competition, the Volleyball (In which Naru and Erza teamed up against all 4 of them and still completely pawned them…for *cough* obvious reasons), and to the joy of Lucy, the Sun-tanning competition, here they wanted to see who could get tanned the first.

Incredibly, Happy won the Sandcastle competition after Natsu and Gray cheated by using their respective magics to either melt the sand into glass or freezing it to maintain its shape.

Lucy only managed to win the tanning competition because Natsu and Gray used their magics again, with Gray forming a large magnifying glass like construct out of Ice and Natsu creating a small sun above it. Gray then focused the light on Lucy. As a thank you she kicked them in the nuts.

Happy, on Naru's earlier request, happily got that last bit on camera.

"So tell me, Naru…what have you been doing since you got arrested?" Erza asked, now wearing sunglasses.

"Oh right, you don't know yet." Naru said, moving again, this time onto her stomach, making the male onlookers get nosebleeds seeing her breasts squashed against the recliner. "Well, in short, I fought this blueberry haired guy with a red tattoo on his face and then had to fight this one bald guy to get a position as one of the Wizard Saints…rank 9 if I remember correctly." Naru said, turning her head to look at her friend/teammate. Erza looked at her stunned, before falling out of the recliner and started shaking Naru back and forth.

"W-w-what are y-you saying?" she demanded. Not that anyone could fault her. She had just discovered that Naru had fought and probably defeated Jellal and whoever this bald guy is and was now a Wizard Saint.

And as she increased the frequency of the shacking, Naru blushed as her bra came undone and fell off.

"KYAAAA!" with a scream she moved to cover herself, though the motion of her arms caught Erza's head and pushed her into Naru's cleavage, making the armoured redhead blush very much like a certain Hyuuga back at the guild used to do back in the day.

"Na…Naru…you are going to break my neck…" Erza tried telling her friend. _'This actually feels nice…so very soft and bouncy…'_

The onlookers all had one thought though…and it was all directed at Erza…

 _'LUCKY BITCH!'_

That evening, Naru and Erza's room

Naru had spent the last hour or so explaining what she did during the week. To say that Happy, Gray and Lucy were shocked would be an understatement.

Natsu meanwhile…

"FIGHT ME!" _FLICK. Crash._ He didn't last long.

Inside the Seal Kurama was trying to hide…Naru had just finger flicked the poor dragon slayer in the temple and sent him flying into the wall…she was learning to use the same monstrous strength that that old drunk hag she used to call 'Baa-chan' used to have and it scared the hell out of him.

"Aye. New Record!" Happy happily announced, before it clicked in his mind that Natsu might not survive should Naru decide to go all out against him…

Erza meanwhile was brought to tears. Naru's assignment had been to investigate a strange Tower in the middle of the ocean, which the Council wanted to blast with Etherion. In it she discovered the truth about the structure and placed a few surprises, after beating the shit out of literally everyone in it minus Jellal, who turned out to be one and the same as Sigrain from the council. He put up quite a fight, even forcing Naru to work with Kurama, who relished the fight. Their fight ended with Naru's victory and after evacuating everyone she could find, she decided to go overboard with the explosive tags and went to town on the tower and the island it was on…

Thus she had freed Erza from the years of torment she lived with and for the first time, tears flowed from her artificial eye.

 _FLICK._ "YEOWTCH!" this time it was Gray who was the victim. Erza looked up to see that he was nude again and was holding his groin…his face had turned blue.

"I am a girl and it hurts to watch…" Lucy said, pain in her voice.

A knock from the door got the attention of Naru and Erza.

"Come in!" Naru called. Erza's eyes widened to see her old friends enter the room, all sporting various injuries. "Sorry, Erza-chan, but they didn't believe me that I could protect you and had to be a little rough on them."

"You left Jellal in an even worse state." Simon said.

"It still left me not feeling Spiffy." Millianna said, before catching sight of happy and went cat-ballistic.

Erza spent the next hour and the next day catching up with her old friends, all her other plans forgotten.

A few days later

The vacation group returned to Magnolia to find a surprise: the other guild members had finished their new guild building and all of them, minus Natsu, were impressed. After getting a quick tour by Mira, during which Natsu still sulked, saying it was different, someone threw a mug of ale at him. This started another guild brawl which immediately cheered Natsu up.

Erza meanwhile was in a discussion with Makarov about some of the new recruits while Naru was speaking (Read: scaring the hell out of) said new recruits.

Juvia and Gajeel had heard from Jose about her fighting prowess long before the fight with Fairy Tail and had been given explicit orders not to engage her in a fight in preparation for the attack on Fairy Tail. They thought that he meant that she was not worth fighting…

The next thing they knew, she had defeated Jose and destroyed their guild HQ, followed shortly by a promotion to the position of Wizard Saint, and was now standing before them, giving them a very detailed list of 'OR ELSE's' they could choose from in case they turned their back on Fairy Tail. The sweat smile and the Deadly Aura helped convince them to stay in the guild for life.

Nearby, Kiba was hiding behind an overturned table, having felt the fringes of the Aura and decided from that alone to hide.

The Shinobi, having helped with the construction of the new building, had decided to remain in Fiore for a while, at least until they found a ship they could buy to sail back to Hi no Kuni, and enjoyed a small vacation, as well as spend time with Naru. So now most of them had nabbed a Naru Clone and were in a discussion with said clone.

The only one not to nab a clone had been Sakura, who had joined Sasuke and his clone, and of course Kiba, who was still hiding behind a table.

Suddenly the doors burst open and a frog similar to the one who came to arrest Naru walked in.

"Special delivery for Wizard Saint Namikaze-Uzumaki-dono." She said.

"Already?" Naru spoke up, the two ex-Phantom mages already forgotten.

"Yes Ma'am. This scroll holds all the details." The frog gave her a scroll with the seal of the Council on it.

Naru quickly read the contents, before her eyebrows started twitching, unoccupied hand clenched and her power was radiating in anger.

"They want me to move to another guild to maintain the power balance?" Naru asked.

"They WHAT!?" the guild shouted.

"I am afraid so." The frog said. "What shall I say is your answer?"

"No." Naru simply said.

"As a Wizard Saint, you have to…" the frog began but was interrupted by Naru removing the wizard saint chain from her neck.

"Tell those old bastards, minus Yamaji-san of course, that I'd rather step down as a Wizard Saint than leave my Family and my Guild." Naru growled, shocking everyone in the building, most of them because they didn't think she'd value them that much.

The toad could only take the necklace and leave silently, too stunned to talk.

After a while, Naru sensed the shortest male in the guild approach her.

"The council will be after your head for this." Makarov told her.

"Fuck the council. They are about as strong as an average S-Rank mage at best. Me having made it into the Wizard Saints means that I am most likely stronger than them." Naru told him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Makarov said. "The current chairman was once a competitor until I defeated him and earned my on place as a member of the Wizard Saints."

"Ah…that explains why he had such a large stick up his ass." Naru casually said, making Makarov laugh.

"What is this I am hearing about you joining the Wizard Saint's?" a new voice spoke up. Naru looked at Laxus who had entered the building.

"Ah…Laxus-kun. Yeah, that info is old now. I doubt I am a member of that order any more." Naru said, before heading towards the second level.

"What happened, Jiji?" Laxus asked.

"They wanted her to transfer to another guild." Makarov answered.

"And she didn't go and kill them?" Laxus asked, worried about what might happen. **(1)**

"I was asking myself the same thing." Makarov said.

Last year another guild had tried to force Naru into leaving Fairy Tail and join their guild…the next day people found their Guild HQ razed to the ground and the bodies of the heavily injured guildmates strewn across the area.

Naru meanwhile was looking at the S-rank mission board and finally chose one. Jumping down, she landed next to Erza who was about to head upstairs to look for Naru.

"Jiji, I am going on this job. See you later." Naru said, showing him the request as she left.

"Naru, wait up." Erza ran after her, not wanting to get left behind again.

Everyone minus those from Konoha looked down, all cheerful mood gone.

Instead the mages were all filled with anger towards the Magic Council for daring to take away one of their own.

It was known all throughout Fiore that Fairy Tail was the embodiment of Family. Threaten one, you threaten the entire guild. Clearly the council had forgotten that…at least most of them.

When asked by one of the shinobi, all that was answered was, "Naru has found a family here worth more to her than anything in the world."

Meanwhile with Naru

"Naru, wait." Erza shouted. She had followed Naru from the Guild all the way to Naru's house on the northern side of Magnolia. Erza, as always, was impressed that Naru was able to afford such a large building.

"Erza…just…come in…" Naru said, trying to hide the anger she was feeling. It had been so bad that she had to use a seal-less **henge** to prevent her anger from showing on her face back at the guild…similar to how Gaara was hiding his blood-lust showing face with a layer of sand.

Once inside, Erza followed Naru up to the second floor and beckoned into her office. This surprised Erza as she had never been in Naru's Office before.

Inside she inhaled sharply at seeing a complete set of 1st edition Icha Icha books, as well as other unpublished volumes, all signed by the author, to one side with next to a framed agreement between the book publisher and Naru hang on the wall.

Erza blushed realizing she was reading her friend/crush's work.

"Before you ask, I am not the author of the Icha Icha Series, that goes to my Godfather." Naru told her, having seen where her eyes were. "And I also know that you have copies of all the published versions hidden away under your bed." Erza blushed up a storm at that.

"Now…what did you want to talk about?" Naru asked, suddenly feeling tired. Erza looked at her and could have sworn that Naru had aged 20 years over the course of the last 20 minutes.

Erza opened and closed her mouth, unsure as to how to say what she wanted to say.

Looking around, she saw a bottle of sake on a table nearby before making a decision.

Naru looked at Erza as she stood up and walked over to the bottle of Sake.

"Erza…what are you…" Naru began as Erza downed the entire bottle in one go.

As Erza then walked towards Naru, it was clear that she was tipsy from the alcohol entering her bloodstream…if not drunk already…Erza had a notoriously low alcohol tolerance…

And Naru could smell it on her as Erza straddled her lap, facing her.

With a slight slur to her voice, Erza told her, "Just shut up and let me do this." And gave Naru a sloppy kiss, one which Naru returned with much greater skill…as she didn't have any alcohol in her system…not that she ever could get drunk…

For Naru, it seemed as though all the tension in her body had just been removed.

For Erza it was as though all of the worries over the last few years faded away. She felt her body heat up a lot and started moving her hands up and down Naru's body, at which point Naru stopped her.

"Not like this, Erza-chan." She told her friend, not liking that the alcohol was going to Erza's head.

Taking out a slip of paper with a special seal on it, she slapped it on Erza's forehead.

"What is this?" Erza asked, suddenly finding herself unaffected by the alcohol.

"A special Seal that prevents Alcohol from affecting the mind." Naru said. "And as much as I'd like to continue this, I'd rather do it when you're not smelling of sake. And besides, we have a job to do."

Erza blushed as she remembered what she had done but smiled nonetheless.

"Speaking of which, what is the job?" Erza asked.

"There is a dark guild terrorizing a nearby town whose guild doesn't have the manpower to fight back." Naru said.

"Let's go then." Erza said, before letting her jaw drop when Naru released a hidden lever somewhere and the wall opposite of the Icha Icha books withdrew revealing an arsenal of weapons and armour.

Her shock turned to embarrassment when Naru began stripping before putting on her standard combat armour that Erza had seen many times before and had to admit was more revealing than her own 'The Knight' armour. Naru had explained to her that since she had a more developed body than her, she was finding it difficult to find comfortable clothes that served their purpose well.

At least her armour didn't bare her midriff, like Naru's armour did.

Before Erza could register it, Naru had grabbed dozens of Kunai and Shuriken as well as her Katana, a pair of first aid packs and some emergency rations.

"Let's go then." Naru said and walked out after hiding the weapons again.

Erza numbly followed.

2 days later

Naru and Erza returned a day before the Fantasia Festival where Erza was roped in to perform a dance with some of her daring armours and floating swords whilst Naru decided to watch from the rooftops.

The mission had gone as well as could be expected. They arrived at the town to find it pretty run down. Heading to the only Inn still operational, they booked a room for themselves and mingled a bit with the crowd, trying to get as much information about this dark guild as they could.  
This turned up a surprising amount of information as they learnt that the dark guild acted on a timetable, with their next visit expected to be the next day. With that in mind, they decided to call it a day.  
The next day, as they guessed, the dark guild came once more, but upon seeing Naru and Erza immediately demanded that the villagers hand them over so that they may…'know them' better. The perverted faces told Erza and Naru everything they needed to know.  
And the ensuing fight was short and brutal with Naru and Erza easily outclassing the dark guild members, even their so called S-rank member couldn't hold a candle to either of them.  
A short interrogation later and Naru found their hideout. By noon that wasn't standing either and the local battalion of Mage Knights had been alerted.  
On the way back, Naru decided that Erza definitely didn't have any alcohol in her system anymore and continued the make-out session with Erza, but neither went further than that. Thankfully they had the train cabin for themselves so they were pretty much undisturbed…until the porter came by and fell back with a nosebleed.

Meanwhile, with the Magic Council

"Are you sure she said that?" Gran Doma, the chair person of the Magic Council, asked.

"Yes. She even gave me her medallion." The frog said, holding up the circular object.

The council members looked amongst each other in worry. They knew that Fairy Tail took their Family bond seriously, but for one to put that bond above the position and duty as a wizard saint was not something they expected.

And now they had a loose Cannon on their hands because of it, something they couldn't allow…but at the same time it was their own fault for it.

Eventually the discussion became an argument with one side wanting to punish Naru for her insolence and the other one wanting to let Naru remain in Fairy Tail whilst at the same time keep some control over her.

At the end, Gran Doma had to call for a vote with the final vote falling upon him.

Sighing, he thought about the arguments that both sides made, and decided to go in favour of retaining Naru's saint status. Before another argument could break out, he reminded the council about the current crisis they were facing: Oracion Seis

 **(1): Naru beat the arrogance out of him years ago, so he isn't the arrogant prick he is in canon.**

 **Please R &R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings all readers.**

 **Firstly, a few of you complained to me about me rushing through the FT timeline in this story.  
I would like to apologize for that. Therefore, this next arc, the Oracion Seis Arc, will span over three chapters.**

 **Answers to Reviews:**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Glad you did.

 **draculyn28:** Hope to keep you interested.

 **Syn Arcane:** Thanks for the advice and glad you like the story so far.

 **Now, on to the story…**

 **Chapter 5, Enter the prayers**

"Ne, dobette…Naru. Are you sure that you don't want to return with us?" Sasuke asked. He and the other shinobi were about to board their ship to return to the elemental nations and were currently being held up by Naru who wanted to say her farewells.

"Nothing you say can change my mind, you know that, Sasuke. I have made a new life here, one that I cannot in good conscience leave behind." Naru told him, before embracing him. "That does not mean that I won't try to come by for a visit, brother."

"Eh? You still remember that, Sis?" Sasuke asked, remembering the last conversation they had before she disappeared from the elemental nations.

 _Flashback_

 _Naru looked back as she saw her former team approach her on the water._

 _"What are you doing here?" she asked with a glare directed at Sasuke._

 _"Look, I know that I am the reason why you were banished, and I think that the morons on the civilian council made one hell of a mistake." Sasuke told her truthfully._

 _"Including my mother…" Sakura forced out, still feeling conflicted between her family and duty: on one side, her mother had been one of the people voting for Naru's exile. On the other side, she is still family._

 _"And if these two here will forgive me my breeching an S-rank law…" Kakashi began, making Sakura and Sasuke look at him in shock._

 _"If it is about who I am and who my parents were, don't bother." Naru told him calmly. "You can thank a certain Fox inside my gut for that."_

 _"You can speak to the Kyuubi?" Kakashi asked, astonished._

 _"Since Wave, yes. And he isn't so bad once you get to know him better." Naru told him, before unsealing a scroll and handing it to Kakashi. "This contains all of the information Kurama knows about the attack 12 years ago."_

 _"Where will you go?" Sasuke asked, hopping onto the boat, followed by Sakura._

 _"If I told you that, then there is always a chance that Danzo will find me." Naru told him._

 _Sighing, he embraced her. "I am sorry for lying to you before." Sasuke said._

 _"What do you mean?" Sakura and Naru asked. Kakashi had his nose deep inside the scroll…Sasuke thought that whatever Naru had written there was more interesting than his Icha Icha books._

 _"A few days ago, when I called you my best friend…I lied." Sasuke said, "I just couldn't tell you…"_

 _Flashback end_

"…no matter where you are, you will always be my sister." Naru finished the quote.

"That is a troublesome vow you made there, Sasuke." Shikamaru muttered but found himself smiling all the same.

"YOOSH! WHEN WE GET BACK, I SHALL CELEBRATE THIS YOUTHFUL FAMILY BOND BY…" what ever he was about to say was blocked by Naru slapping a silence seal on him.

…and was immediately jumped by Tenten, who kissed her cheeks as thanks for finally making Lee quiet.

Kiba and Akamaru were the first to board the ship, followed by Shino and Neji. The Ino-Shika-Cho trio went next, after saying their farewells. Then Tenten, Sasuke and Sakura boarded, leaving Kakashi and Hinata with Naru.

"Naru-kun…do us a favour and come visit soon." Hinata said, giving the brunette a hug that lasted a few seconds, memorizing Naru scent as she did.

"Ne, Hinata-chan…unless you want to face Erza's Wrath, I'd suggest you let go." Naru quietly told her. "And I will come visit when I have a few months off." Naru told her.

With that Hinata joined her fellow shinobi on the ship.

"And you, Sensei," Naru asked. "take these." She gave him a few scrolls.

"What are these?" Kakashi asked, seeing that each scroll was labelled with a name. "Baa-chan, Ero-Sennin, Ichiraku's, Iruka-sensei, Gaara…" he read the names on the scrolls.

"I'd like you to deliver these to each of them, please." Naru told him before giving him another scroll. "This will allow us to send messages to each other."

Kakashi opened it to see what was to him a very complex seal.

"What does this do?" he asked.

"It is a transportation seal based on my Father's Hiraishin Barrier justu, only I have modified it to carry small items and made it compatible with almost anyone's chakra, meaning you and Baa-chan can send me letters from time to time, as well as receive them." Naru explained silently. Kakashi's visible eye widened at that, before he chuckled. He was reminded once again that this redhead was known as 'Konoha's No. 1 unpredictable knuckleheaded hyperactive kunoichi'.

And he was reminded of it again when she embraced him as well…then picking him up and throwing him onto the boat. He landed spectacularly with his face on the mast.

"That was for the times you threw out the instant ramen in my travelling bag during missions." She shouted over.

For a moment, Kakashi remained stunned, then he began laughing, followed by Sasuke and Sakura.

None of them realized that she still had a grudge for that…

Nonetheless, Naru stood at the pier as their ship sailed away towards the horizon.

Later that day

Naru returned to the Guildhall an hour later to find everyone grouped around Makarov and another of those talking walking frogs.

"What is going on?" she asked as she entered.

"The Council has decided to withdraw their order for you to be transferred to another guild as well as letting you retain your seat as a member of the wizard Saints." The frog said, walking up to Naru and giving her medallion back. "In return, they…request that you aid an alliance of light guilds in defeating a cornerstone of the Ballam Alliance, Oracion Seis as well as major Dark-Guild Hunts in the future."

Naru stared at the Frog, then at the master.

"You sure? Which guilds will form the alliance?" she asked.

"The alliance will consist of us, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Cait Shelter." Makarov answered.

"And whom are we sending?" Naru asked. "Other than me of course."

"Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy." Makarov said.

Naru looked around to see that none of them were there.

"Oh…they already left for the rendezvous in the Green Sea…" Makarov answered his unspoken question.

Naru moved faster than his eyes could follow and grabbed him on the shoulders. "They WHAT?" she all but shouted.

"Master Bob has a vacation house there." Makarov told her. People went flying as Naru ran towards the exit. "Well, that went well…"

"Did you always have a talent for overstatements?" the Frog asked him.

"Nope…that well and truly went well." The entire guild deadpanned, making the Frog sweat drop. It wondered, if THAT had been Naru taking news well, what was she like with the opposite?

Naru raced home, got into her combat outfit, grabbed a ton of kunai and shuriken as well as several decks of explosive tags, several days' worth of rations, a few 1st aid kits and some extra outfits, before strapping her sword onto her back and leaving the house, heading towards the train station.

There she discovered that her friends had already left on the previous train 45 minutes ago and the next one wouldn't arrive for the next 2 hours.

Grumbling, Naru decided to go for a run along the tracks.

3 hours later

Naru arrived at Master Bob's vacation home in the Green Sea in time to see Erza beat the crap out of three playboys whom she recognized as the Trimens of Blue Pegasus…probably because they had tried to hit on her. Then she delivered a haymaking punch on Ichiya, a short ugly S-rank mage from Blue Pegasus whom Naru once had the great displeasure of having to work together.

Ichiya went flying towards the other new arrivals who were in front of Naru, a fellow redhead, a white-haired dude, who caught Ichiya's head and encased it in ice, and…Naru paused when she saw the last person, recognizing him despite him facing the other way.

"Well, I'll be." She said as she arrived at the entrance. "Seems like Lamia Scale has sent some muscle."

Everyone turned to look at her, with the Fairy Tail Mages widening their eyes in recognition whilst the bald Lamia Scale mage was merely surprised.

"And whom exactly are you, weakling?" the white-haired guy asked. **(1)**

"Uhm…Lyon, do you have a death wish?" the bald mage asked.

"What do you mean, Jura-san?" the redhead from Lamia asked.

"Well, Sherry, this is Uzumaki Naru, S-rank Mage from Fairy Tail…" Jura began.

"Must be either a very weak S-rank or newly appointed for me not to have heard of her." Lyon said.

Gray unsuccessfully suppressed a chuckle. Lucy stepped back a bit. Natsu and Happy were outright laughing. Erza merely was smirking.

"Then you should go and research some more." Jura said. "For she is the mage who defeated me and took the 9th spot amongst the Wizard Saints. Isn't that right, Naru of the thousand clones-dono? And, before you answer, promise me you won't kill him anytime soon."

"It was an enjoyable fight, Iron Rock Jura-san." Naru greeted him with a smile. "And can I at least beat the shit out of this guy? No one calls me a weakling without proving they are stronger than me…"

"Wait…you are the one who defeated Jura-san?" Lyon asked, paling. Naru merely took out her medallion, shocking everyone who didn't know.

"Later, after this mission." Jura answered Naru's request. Lyon turned white as paper.

"So, is there anyone we are missing?" Naru asked, walking over to her fellow guildmates and stood next to Erza, who merely smiled at her. "Sorry I'm late." She whispered to her.

"It is alright. You were saying your farewells. There was nothing to be done there." Erza answered.

Before the conversation could continue, Naru was surrounded by three males in blue suits.

"Who are you, beautiful?" the leader, Hibiki, asked. Naru tried her best not to glare at him. Inside Kurama was face-palming…

 _'Another set of playboys…'_ he thought.

"Are you single? If you are, we could show you a great time tonight." The dark skinned one, Ren, said. Naru was now trying to resist the urge to punch someone.

 _'Someone with a want for being beaten to a bloody pulp…this one.'_ Kurama thought.

"Or you could stay with us…forever." The shortest, Eve, said. Naru looked down, letting her hair cast a shadow over her face.

 _'And this one has a death wish.'_ Kurama thought.

The three playboys meanwhile looked at her expectantly.

When she finally looked up, she had a smile on her face.

"Let me tell you this once, but I am already in a relationship." Naru said. "And even if I wasn't, I'd never go out with weaklings such as yourselves."

The three males felt as though a bolt of lightning struck them at the second statement.

"Wait…you aren't single anymore? Since when? The Weekly Sorcerer still lists you as No. 1 Most sought after single female in Fiore, followed shortly by a tie of Mirajane-sama and Erza-chan." Ichiya said.

"The fact that you know this makes me want to puke." Naru told him. Erza felt the same way. Kurama had cut of the connection the instant Ichiya opened its mouth.

"Well, let me fix this with some perfume…" Ichiya said, pulling out a small glass bottle from somewhere, only to be sent flying by Naru and Erza.

"In your dreams." They shouted.

 _'Naru belongs to me, chum.'_ Erza thought.

"Captain!" the three playboys shouted, before attacking Naru and Erza.

Even Jura winced at the sound of the slaps Naru gave them.

"Now, back to my earlier question, is there anyone still missing?" Naru asked as though nothing had happened…whilst still holding a bruised Hibiki by the collar with one hand, clearly having forgotten he was there.

"Everyone is here except for the people from Cait Shelter." Jura said after doing a quick head-count.

"People…I heard that it is a single mage that they were sending." Ichiya said, somehow not showing any signs of being punched about like a rag-doll.

"A single mage?" Lucy shouted. "How powerful is this guy if he is coming alone?"

Just then they all heard someone fall onto the carpet near the entrance.

Turning they saw a young bluenette in a long dress and winged sandals standing up, rubbing her saw nose.

"Owiiee… Sorry for being late. My name is Wendy Marvell. I am the representative from Cait Shelter." She introduced herself shyly.

"Naru…don't." Erza said sternly.

"But Erza…she is adorable." Naru whined. She had wanted to go and hug the girl due to how cute she was. Kurama, who had re-established the connection, wished he was outside the seal to do the same thing his container wanted to do.

"She is also a complete wimp, Mrs. My-Boobs-Are-Too-Big." A new voice said from the entrance. Everyone looked to see a white cat walking in, and of course, Naru noticed Happy's thunderstruck reaction…oh she was going to have fun with the little blue furball soon…

"Ne…Er-chan…" Naru asked her girlfriend.

"What?" Erza asked. Several others looked at her as well.

"Are my Boobs really too big?" Naru asked, making everyone watching blush.

"Well, to be honest, they could be a bit bigger…" Erza replied, then immediately lit up like a red-light-bulb whilst every other watcher minus Jura, who just shook his head, go flying with a nosebleed…including Lucy. Who would have thought that the blond was a pervert?

"Charle, you came?" Wendy asked.

"Of course I did. I can't leave a crybaby like you alone, now can I?" Charle said.

This made Wendy pout a bit, making Naru rush towards her and hug her like a teddy bear.

"SOOO CUUUTE!" she cried, whilst sending Wendy through Marshmallow Hell. This of course made Erza slightly jealous as she remembered the time when Naru did the same thing to her back at the resort after her wardrobe malfunction. But she herself had to admit that Wendy was cute when she pouted.

"Hey! Let go of her!" Charle didn't seem to agree with Erza's thoughts though.

"What are you? Her Mother?" Naru asked with a glare.

Wendy meanwhile didn't know what to do in this situation, though she was enjoying the hug as it reminded her of home.

"It is alright, Charle. She didn't hurt me." Wendy told her friend.

Charle merely continued to glare at Naru.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's get on with the briefing." Jura said.

Hibiki activated his Archive Magic, displaying a screen with a keyboard of sorts, and started pressing buttons. Soon 6 images appeared, showing 6 different people.

"This is what we know about Oracion Seis." He began. "The one with the weird hairstyle and wearing glasses is called Racer. He is known to utilize some form of self-acceleration magic that enables him to move faster than the eye can see." Hibiki showed a picture of a man with a elongated chin, mohawk hairstyle, vest and jeans. His eyes were hidden by sunglasses.

"The hot chick is called Angel. We are unsure about what type of magic she uses, only that she is said to be able to look into your soul." Hibiki continued, showing a white-haired female wearing clothes that would make any pervert proud…and Ichiya was staring to nobody's surprise. Her facial expression reminded Naru of Orochimaru back in the forest of Death.

"The large man is called Hoteye. He is a monster already with just his earth magic, but with his eye-magic, which allows him to see far distances as well as seeing through solid objects, he is said to never have lost to a light guild mage before. His reason for fighting is non-other than profit. He will, and has, wiped out entire army legions just for that reason." Hibiki showed them a picture of a large built man with orange hair and a blocky face that reminded Naru and Erza of someone, but they forgot who… Hoteye was also wearing a suit and held a book of some sort in his hand.

"Next we have Cobra and his pet and combat companion, Cubellios. He uses an unknown type of magic, though it is suspected to be a close combat type and is said to have a sense of hearing and smell even more sensitive than that of a Dragon Slayer." Natsu clenched his teeth at the sight of the red-haired male with slanted eyes.

"Man…that guy has some evil looking slanted eyes there." Natsu commented.

 _'You have the same eyes!'_ everyone thought.

"We don't know much about this one, other than that his name is Midnight." Hibiki said, showing another mage…who was asleep on a floating carpet.

"The last one is Brain, their Guild-master." Hibiki showed a picture about a brown-skinned, white-haired male with tribal markings on his face, holding a staff with a skull holding an orb in its mouth in his hand. "We also don't know much about him other than that he may be Midnight's father."

"This guy…" Naru muttered quietly to herself.

"What is it?" Erza whispered.

"He used to work in the Magic Council's R&D department…I encountered him once a few years ago on a delivery mission from a council member to one of their research buildings in the mountains in the north of Fiore." Naru whispered back. "He was the head of creating magical seals back then…"

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"There is no way I wouldn't forget him. I have no proof, but I think he may have been involved in Human experimentation back then…Kurama told me that Evil intent was pouring out of him like a broken dam." Naru answered.

"Who is Kurama?" Natsu asked her loudly.

She sent him a glare that made him hide behind Lucy. "Mind your own business." Naru told him.

Internally she was sweating though as the giant Fox was shouting at her for almost giving away their partnership.

Ichiya began telling them about their plan. The mages would unite to find their base of operation, at which point the Blue Pegasus' Magical Bomber, Christina, would fly over and bomb the place into kingdom come.

"What about the members of Oracion Seis?" Naru asked.

Before an answer could be given, Natsu smashed the doors apart.

"Who gives a damn? Let's just beat these guys already!" he shouted as he left a dust cloud behind him.

"That fool…let's go." Erza said as she, Gray, Happy and Lucy began following Natsu.

Not wanting to be left behind, Lyon and Sherry followed, then came the Trimens and lastly Wendy, who was being carried by Charle, who like Happy could manifest wings.

That left Naru and Jura with the short…whatever this guy was…

"Oh well…might as well keep these guys out of trouble…" Naru muttered before following at a steady jog.

Shortly afterwards

Naru arrived in time to see the members of their impromptu alliance getting owned by the members of Oracion Seis, with Brain aiming his staff at Wendy. Reacting on instinct, she sped down the road and managed to get between her and the incoming magic, which turned out to be some form of capturing magic.

Grunting in displeasure, Brain sensed Jura and Ichiya approaching and decided to call a retreat. They could come and capture Wendy at another time.

"Naru!" Erza shouted.

"Naru…" Happy, Gray and Lucy shouts followed shortly.

"Retreat…that Wizard Saint of theirs is almost here…" Brain shouted. With one final burst of Dark and green Magic, the members of Oracion Seis disappeared, taking Naru with them.

That final magic attack nearly struck the Trimens and the two cats. Luckily, that was the time that Jura chose to arrive, followed by a badly beaten up Ichiya.

"Jura-san…" Ren sighed in relief.

"Talk about timing…" Happy said.

"Don't mind me…what are we going to do about Naru-dono?" he said.

"Don't worry about her." Natsu said. The others minus his guildmates looked at him confused. "She will be alright."

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

"Oh that's right…you weren't…" Gray began, but a cry of pain got their attention.

"ERZA!" Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy shouted, running towards their friend, who was holding her arm, which was turning a sickly purple in colour.

"Poison…" Natsu said after sniffing the arm.

"Allow me…" Wendy said, running towards the injured redhead.

Meanwhile with Naru

Naru glared at the 6 wizards who took her captive and chained her to the wall with Anti-Magic cuffs.

"Of all the people who had to get in the way, it just had to be you, Crimson Demoness, Naru of the thousand clones." Brain grumbled. He had expected that Angel's Gemini would be able to stall her and Jura's arrival for longer, but she had always been a wildcard. "Racer…go get the package from the hideaway…once you return, I will go and retrieve the Sky Sorceress from those weaklings."

"Roger." The mohawk guy said and disappeared.

 _"Hey, Kurama…you awake?"_ Naru thought, entering her mindscape.

In Naru's mindscape

"Have been since you allowed yourself to be captured, Kit." Kurama said. "What plan do you have to get out of this mess?"

"Feel like making a seasoned criminal wet his pants?" Naru asked.

Kurama looked at her with a smirk. "Scaring someone? I'm game. What have you got planned?"

…

 **And Done.**

 **(1): Naru wasn't part of the mission to Galuna Island.**

 **PLEASE R &R! IT HELPS ME WRITE THE STORY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Greetings all.**

 **Replies to Reviews:**

 **Greer123:** Well, the wait is over… here is the next chapter. And thanks.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** have fun laughing.

 **Anyway, on to the story.**

 **Previously, on Scarlet Plus Crimson…**

 _"Hey, Kurama…you awake?" Naru thought, entering her mindscape._

 _In Naru's mindscape_

 _"Have been since you allowed yourself to be captured, Kit." Kurama said. "What plan do you have to get out of this mess?"_

 _"Feel like making a seasoned criminal wet his pants?" Naru asked._

 _Kurama looked at her with a smirk. "Scaring someone? I'm game. What have you got planned?"_

 **Chapter 6, Nirvana**

Wendy sighed as she finished of working on Erza. The others had been shocked to discover that not only did she utilize Dragon Slaying Magic, she specialized in Healing Magic. Therefore, healing Erza had been a piece of cake.

Now the redhead was sleeping whilst the others were talking about their next step.

With Naru

 _"…and then we beat the living shit out of him."_ Naru thought to Kurama.

Kurama thought for a moment.

 _"That…is a pretty well thought of plan…"_ He admitted. _"But you should only enact this plan when you are not surrounded by this many S-ranks."_

 _"Yeah…I am waiting for them to leave before breaking these chains."_ Naru thought.

Just then Racer returned carrying a T-shaped coffin.

"This thing is so heavy that I couldn't get any decent speed." He grumbled.

"Don't worry, Racer. Get some rest now." Brain said. "I am heading out to capture the Sky Maiden." And with that he walked out of the cave.

"What should we do about the captive?" Cobra asked.

"I am sure that Hoteye would love to take her head to the bounty hunter's outpost nearby…" Brain answered. "As in…just her head."

"With Pleasure." Hoteye said, eyes filled with glee.

And whilst everyone's attention was on him, Naru made her move.

With a loud CRACK/SNAP, she broke the cuffs and sent pieces of it flying at Hoteye and Angel, whom were blocking her way to the exit. Both of them dodged though.

"Out of the way, bitch." Naru shouted, delivering a haymaker punch into Angel's face, sending her flying into the wall, causing a partial cave in. Once outside, she made several clones and had them spread out in order to prevent the Dark Mages from tracking her.

Within minutes she had escaped and was now trying to regroup with her comrades. Then she felt and saw the knife sticking out of her side, the blade coloured a sickly purple.

"Oh for fucks sake… _Kurama, one of these bastards managed to hit me with a poisoned knife."_ She thought.

 _"Already on it…damn this poison is way different from the ones back int eh Elemental Nations…your immunity is useless against it."_ Kurama groused. _"I am managing to purge it slowly, but you had best find a place to rest or this could take a while."_

 _Just great…you see that giant tree over there? I'll rest in its branches."_ Naru thought.

 _"Don't strain yourself too much ok."_ Kurama told her. _"Explain to Erza that her Girlfriend has died is not something I want to do. She may be scary, but by a long shot not as scary as you…but still scary."_

"Now THERE is an Idea…" Naru mused.

 _"THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT PLAYING ANY PRANKS!"_ Kurama shouted at her.

With the others

The alliance mages had split up to cover more ground, with Natsu, Gray and Happy using Natsu's Nose to track Naru towards the Oracion Seis base of Operations.

Jura, Lyon and Sherry teamed up and together with the other team (Ren, Eve and the…creature…) went in search of Nirvana, an ancient and powerful device said to have been sealed somewhere in the Forest…at least that is what Hibiki's Archive had to say.

That left Lucy, Wendy and Hibiki to defend a still sleeping Erza.

Unfortunately, they didn't stand much chance when Brain showed up. Hibiki got sent crashing into a tree, Wendy got grabbed by the same way Naru did, Charle went flying to look for help, eventually finding Natsu and co., and Lucy, much to her horror, ended up in some sort of bondage magic that Brain cast on her. It looked like he had tied Lucy in a turtle Bondage with ropes that looked like his black magic.

She was understandably deeply embarrassed by this and voiced her displeasure loud enough to nearly prevent Brain from capturing Wendy.

And during the commotion, Erza disappeared.

With Team 'Find Naru and beat the shit out of everyone in the way', shortly afterwards

After Natsu and Gray wiped out the dark guild, 'Naked Mummy', who initially tried intimidating Natsu and Gray by monkeying around, and Natsu's fight with Erigor, they arrived at a canyon with several caves in the walls, with one cave partially collapsed.

" _Ice Make: Slide_ " Gray said, making a slide all the way to the bottom. Enthusiastically, Natsu grabbed Happy and Charle and slid down to the bottom…only to arrive with a bad case of motion sickness, which surprised Charle to no end.

Meanwhile inside the cave

Brain returned with Wendy and was shocked at the state of the place. And after opening the coffin, he left Wendy to make her decision in order to speak to his guildmates.

"What the hell happened over here while I as gone?" Brain asked, seeing the state the cave was in.

"That red haired Bimbo happened. As soon as you left she broke the magic sealing cuffs somehow, flung the pieces at us, then defiled my angelic face with her fist, sending me through one of the support beams and into the wall. Hoteye had to liquify the ground to get me out." Angel reported with a loud and unladylike growl.

"You said that she was just a very powerful S-rank mage, Brain." Racer said. "She wore a Wizard Saint Medallion."

Racer's words shocked the other mages.

"Shit…I didn't know that the Council would send more than one Saint…We will need to…" Brain swore.

"No need for that." Cobra said.

"What do you mean?" Brain asked

"I stabbed her with one of my poisoned knives." Cobra said, grinning wide enough to show his sharp, elongated teeth. "She'll be dead within the hour."

"Though I don't agree with the method, I applaud your action, Cobra." Brain said.

"Only Issue I have is that this poison is very expensive." Cobra said. "It is specifically designed for high level wizards, first corrupting their magic reserves then killing of their organs."

"And how expensive are we talking about here?" Hoteye asked wearily.

"Around 150,000,000 jewels for a vial." Cobra muttered.

"Why don't you use your own poison then?" Midnight asked, having woken up moments earlier.

"Cause that stuff is so corrosive that it would eat away at the metal within seconds." Cobra said.

Just then they were all blown away when a now fully healed Jellal stepped out of the coffin and knocking Wendy unconscious at the same time.

With Team Lamia Scale

Lyon and Jura were just as shocked as the dark Guild members when the conjured Goblins and Sherry began laying together as though they were old friends.

With Team Playboy and…creature

Eve and Ren managed to take out another dark guild whilst somewhere else, Ichiya managed to get his ass handed to him and captured. Now he was trying to BS himself out of trouble as they carried him to their base of operations.

With Naru

Naru was lightly snoring on a branch of the giant tree, dreaming of Ramen and pranking the Council.

That evening

Naru was shaken from her sleep when the large tree next to hers went up in a pillar of Black and White light.

And after quickly running a self-diagnostics jutsu, she determined that all of the poison had been purged from her body and in her mindscape, she made an army of clones to comb every part of Kurama's fur as thanks…whilst 9 of her clones took up positions at the base of his tails…you know…to keep him in line…

Just as she was about to jump down, she saw Jellal and Erza standing before a huge magical array she had never seen before. Deciding to investigate further, she jumped down.

With Lucy

Lucy groaned as she woke up. Her fight with Angle had exhausted her, though fortunately Natsu arrived with the cats and Wendy, who healed Hibiki and her injuries. Natsu sped of to find another guy to fight before telling them that Gray was fighting Racer.

"What the heck is that light?" Happy asked, seeing the column of magic reach the sky.

"That…that is Nirvana being released from its seal…" Hibiki said.

"Nirvana?" Wendy asked.

"An ancient magical weapon said to be able to change light for darkness." Hibiki said. "Those of light who have strong evil thoughts will turn to darkness and those of darkness ho have good thoughts will turn to the light." He quoted the last bit from his Archive magic.

"What about anger?" Lucy asked.

"Generally, it is defined as evil…" Hibiki said.

"Uhm…Happy…how angry is Natsu right now?" Lucy asked the blue cat.

"He's pretty…oh crap." Happy answered. "But what would he be like?"

Both mage and cat thought of an evil Natsu…

 _"I don't care who it is, just come at me! I will beat the shit out of you!"_

"I think he wouldn't be much different that he currently is…" Lucy said.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"What about Erza-san and Naru-san?" Wendy asked.

Both Fairy Tail members disappeared and reappeared huddled together behind a tree.

"I…thought I'd die…" Lucy stammered. "Thinking about it nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Aye…they are scary enough as it is…" Happy agreed.

Hibiki chuckled in silent agreement whilst Wendy looked at them in confusion.

"Yeah…but is he angry due to selfish reasons, as in he's angry without reason?" Hibiki asked.

"Uhm…well, he is angry because Oracion Seis hurt those he cares about." Happy said.

"In that case, he may actually be safe." Hibiki said. "If he is angry for someone else's sake, then he isn't feeling any negative emotions.

"What about Erza and Naru?" Lucy asked.

"Uhm…I think they would be in the same boat as Natsu…" Hibiki said.

With Jura

Jura still couldn't believe his eyes and ears…about 5 minutes ago the large man before him was spewing loads of BS about 'Money this' and 'Profit', yet now he was going on and on about…love? His long-lost brother?

Jura at first thought that Hoteye was messing with him, until Richard, as Hoteye re-introduced himself as, explained the power of Nirvana, how it swaps darkness for light and vica versa.

Yet despite the sudden and unexpected change…and having Richard tell Jura that his bald head reminded him of the Potatoes that he and his brother used to eat, which shocked Jura and left him with a damaged pride, Jura actually began liking the man as he was now.

And whilst approaching the column of light, they both had a conversation about their respective magics, with Jura talking about the hardening of earth and stone to use in attacks and Richard talking about softening the earth and stone to trap his opponents, before conjuring an earth tsunami usually to deliver the final blow.

If those two had been seen talking in a city like that, people would have said that they were down to earth types **(Pun not intended)**.

Meanwhile with Gray

Gray was busy removing wood logs from a pile at the base of a cliff where he and Sherry saw Lyon and Racer fall to, after the latter tried blowing them all to kingdom come. He didn't notice that Sherry was glaring at him with dead eyes whilst mumbling things like 'it is his fault', whilst behind her several root like constructs rose from the ground.

Gray became aware of them moments before she sent them at her, screaming bloody murder at him, forcing Gray into the defensive, wondering why he had such bad luck with Redheads, remembering the times Erza and Naru beat the shit out of him…and now this…

Despite Sherry going ape-shit crazy, Gray knew that this as all a misunderstanding and went easy on the girl, only freezing the ground and her magic constructs…until she used his own ice to create ice constructs, making him grumble about 'troublesome women'.

In about 40.000+ other universes plus the current one

The entirety of the Nara clan swore vengeance against people stealing their second catchphrase.

The first, 'Troublesome', as stolen by they-don't-know-whom, and now 'troublesome women' was stolen by they-also-don't-know-whom.

And back

Gray finally managed to get behind Sherry and grab her in an improvised head lock, all the while trying to make her see reason

"What the heck is going on here?" a new, but very familiar voice asked from the tree line.

"Lyon?!" Gray called out. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Lyon-sama?" Sherry gasped, having been released by Gray.

"Right…after I threw this guy here…" Lyon began, dragging Racer out from behind the tree, completely knocked out, "…and myself over the cliff, I managed to remove his suicide vest and throw it away in time, although the explosion was greater than I feared. It took me a while to recover enough energy to walk again."

"I…see…" Sherry said, falling unconscious, black miasma drifting out of her body.

"About time too…your girlfriend here had gone ape-shit crazy after we thought you had died." Gray told him.

Lyon facepalmed. "She isn't my girlfriend…more like a friend with very bad side effects…" he told Gray.

"Oh? What am I missing out on here?" Gray asked with a smirk.

With Naru

Naru continued watching Erza and Jellal interact, with the latter telling Erza how fearsome Nirvana really is…and that he had already set in motion the magic circle that will destroy it, when suddenly behind him appeared a massive complex magic seal, that spread out to cover a huge portion of the black and white pillar.

With a roared 'NO' Cobra made his presence known, trying everything he could to deactivate the magic circle.

Things escalated when Jellal activated a similar and smaller magic circle on himself, declaring that the deactivation key would disappear with him.

This however turned out to be futile when Brain appeared, who stated that he was the creator of this specific self-destruct magic seal and thus knew the universal deactivation key that he had built into the seal. With a blast of his magic, he sent Erza and Jellal flying, before the ground suddenly opened up beneath them all. Brain meanwhile was laughing like a maniac with Cobra chuckling in victory as well.

"YOU MAGGOTS ARE TOO LATE! WE HAVE WON! NOW, AWAKEN, NIRVANA!" Brain's shout echoed across the wood sea, which shook as though something massive was moving.

Out of the floor emerged a massive stone construct, hundreds of times larger than the Fairy Tail guild hall…no…it was more the size of an entire city…screw that…it WAS an ENTIRE CITY that emerged from the ground, with six massive tubular legs supporting the entire construction.

With Natsu

Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Wendy met up with Gray, who had run towards the pillar of light, hoping to meet up with someone. Lyon had decided to remain behind as he was still exhausted, Sherry was still out cold and Racer needed to be watched.

With Erza and Jellal

Jellal was hanging freely, with Erza using one hand to hold onto the edge of the stone construction and the other holding onto Jellal.

"So white…" she suddenly heard Jellal say out of the blue.

"Huh?" she didn't know what he was talking about.

"White and frilly…" Jellal looked away, embarrassed. "Is…is that your preference?"

Erza looked at him for a moment, before realizing that he had a clear view up her skirt, making her light up like a certain pale-eyed bluenette back in Konoha used to do.

With a very un-Erza-like, and girly, 'KYAAAA!' she threw Jellal over the edge and onto safe ground…relatively speaking. He crashed into a tall building, which collapsed on top of him.

Erza was too busy climbing up, and keeping her skirt tucked in close to her legs, to notice.

With Jura and Richard

The two high level earth wizards had been having a joyride, with Jura using his solid earth magic to create a pair of improvised surfboards and Richard using his fluid Earth magic to create a wave that they rode when Nirvana emerged beneath them. They landed near the junction of the leg that Natsu and co. were climbing up.

With Racer and Brain

Having been at the centre of the upheaval, the two dark mages were now standing at the top of the tower where Nirvana is being controlled from, with Brain activating the ancient control magic seals, with Racer looking around, on watch.

With Naru

"Wow…now this is impressive." Naru said as she walked around the ruined on the opposite side of Nirvana from where Erza was.

"Anyway…time to find the others…" Naru said, crossing her fingers. " **Shadow Clone jutsu** " she said, creating dozens of clones, whom she sent in all directions. Silently and swiftly they disappeared into the shadows.

"Now then…time to give someone some payback…" she said, before heading to the highest place in the area.

She arrived as Brain finished setting the city on auto pilot, surprising both occupants. Cobra raced to engage her.

 **"…got!"** he suddenly heard, making him stop short.

"What was that?" he asked, looking around. Brain looked at him concerned.

 **"I said…"** Cobra heard the voice again, realizing it came from Naru, who was smirking. **"Hey there, Maggot!"**

Cobra suddenly found himself in a large dark room standing nose to nose with the largest Fox he had ever seen. It's fur was golden red in colour and it had huge ears folded back. None tails could be seen swishing around behind him.

Suddenly the fox, who seemed to be less than a foot in front of Cobra, roared.

"AAHHH!" Cobra screamed, holding his ears in pain. It took a while for him to recover, but when he did, Natsu came to join the party, though he destroyed the tower in the process, separating everyone…again…

 **(The fight between Natsu and Cobra is Canon, as is the one between Midnight and Erza. Cobra also gets taken out by Brain the same way.)**

With Naru

Naru, seeing her friends about to be taken out by Brain, stepped in to save them. Channeling chakra into a seal on her forearm, she summoned a large shield that she reinforced with chakra. With it, she blocked the **Dark Capriccio Scream** that Brain sent at them, the force pushing her back a few inches, until she locked herself down with chakra.

"Naru?!" her friends shouted, one of them in relief.

"Sorry for being late…got lost in this city…" Naru said.

"How are you here, Thousand Clones?" Brain asked.

"You know…I'd prefer Demon Queen at the moment…" Naru grinned, showing elongated canines. Her eyes were closed, and her whisker marks were more pronounced. "Cause right now, I am synched with my inner Demon." Naru finished, opening her eyes, revealing blood red irises with black, vertical slit-pupils. Killing Intent flooded the area, making even everyone back away from the young wizard saint, minus Brain, who remained standing.

"What is this power?" he merely asked, outwardly not affected by the amount of Killing Intent, though internally he was nearly pissing himself.

"This is me right no going at approximately a third of my full power." Naru answered, before suddenly disappearing from view.

The next thing Brain felt was a foot connecting with the underside of his chin as Naru kicked him into the air.

 _'FAST!'_ was the collective thought from everyone.

"So…Brain. Let me introduce you to a new world…one filled with pain and your defeat." Naru said, with an evil smirk. In her hand an orb came into existence.

"I don't think so." Brain snarled, getting up from his position. " **Dark Cariccio** " he said, sending an attack at Naru, who rushed right at the beam, her own attack ready…

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry it took so long. The Nirvana arc is not easy to write about.**

 **…**

 **Please R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you are reading this, then it is either because you are dedicated readers, or I am doing something right.**

 **I apologize for taking so long, but a) I was on a three week long trip in Namibia without electricity or reception, and b) I was on a week-long Survivor camp less than a week later, and c) I have been busy editing my other NarutoXFairy Tail story.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Erk Prower:** Firstly, thanks for the like.

Secondly, I agree with your statement.

 **Warscar (1):** I know right. Having Naru head to Edolas will not really make much sence.

 **Warscar (2):** Isn't a lacryma a mass of condensed magic? If Naru doesn't have magic, how will she be turned back?

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** I know the feeling, but there is a reason as to why story writers do that when writing arcs that go over several chapters. It is too keep people interested in how it will turn out and all.

And thanks for the like.

 **aslan333:** Thanks for the like.

 **Guest:** …Is this a rant or a review? As for why Naru let Jellal meet Erza, I'll explain that later in the story.

 **Squidgod812 (1):** Neither were the buildings in Magnolia, yet those were destroyed.

 **Squidgod812 (2):** Since the buildings were destroyed, how should Naru survive?

 **god of all:** Thanks for the like.

 **Now, onto the story.**

 **Previously, on Scarlet Plus Crimson**

 _"So…Brain. Let me introduce you to a new world…one filled with pain and your defeat." Naru said, with an evil smirk. In her hand an orb came into existence._

 _"I don't think so." Brain snarled, getting up from his position. "_ _ **Dark Capriccio**_ _" he said, sending an attack at Naru, who rushed right at the beam, her own attack ready…_

 **Chapter 7, Cait Shelter**

Naru charged the beam much to the shock of her friends, blue orb swirling in her hand.

Moments before the beam hit her, Naru slammed the orb into the oncoming magic, completely shattering it as she continued forward at speed.

 **"Rasengan"** she shouted, her Rasengan continuing to grind its way through.

Realizing that he was getting beaten, Brain cancelled his magic attack, just to have Naru appear in front of him again and slam the orb into his gut, sending him flying through numerous buildings.

"How? My attack should have pierced yours with ease…" he said, spitting out a mouthful of blood.

"You should really use what you are named after, Old man!" Naru quipped. "Piercing attacks are useful against targets that don't move much. My attack just now is in constant spherical motion in all directions. You do the maths." She said, holding up both hands this time and forming two Rasengans. "Oh…and I was going easy on you there."

"WHAT!" Brain and the others shouted, though the onlookers were shouting because Naru had just sent Brain flying and calling it 'going easy'.

"Yep." Naru chirped, smiling. This, together with her more feral appearance and demonic eyes sent a shiver down everyone's back. "Because, I seem to recall introducing you to a new world."

Brain started sweating, and for once in his life was considering voluntarily removing the failsafe on his seal in order to defeat this bitch in front of him…

Naru started approaching him as he climbed out of the rubble and was about to remove the seal when he was blasted into the air, only to receive a vicious axe-kick from one of Naru's clones that sent him flying straight down, destroying another building.

Loud explosions followed as Naru sent wave after wave of Rasengan wielding Clones at the poor mage, destroying more and more of the city…

With Natsu and Co.

"Uhm…the Nirvit are extinct, right?" Lucy asked in fear.

"I think they are. I have never heard of any living ones alive, that is for sure." Jura said.

"Oh, thank God." Lucy sighed in relief.

Natsu on the other hand…

"Go Naru. Kick that man's ass!" roared Natsu.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"I heard stories that the Mages of Fairy Tail receive only half of the Pay because the other half goes to repair the collateral damage…" Jura said, sweating slightly. "Seeing this level of destruction makes me want to believe you are being let of easy." He didn't want to know what would have happened had Naru fought him whilst in her current state.

"It's a Fairy Tail Specialty!" Happy said, not thinking about what he was saying.

Charla, having had enough of the madness, decided not to risk having Wendy corrupted by this bunch of madmen (and women) and flew of with Wendy to find someone more sane.

Back at the fight

"ENOUGH!" Brain roared, sending out a pulse of magic that made the clones burst into smoke. "This fight will soon enARGH!" he suddenly shouted in pain. Naru saw one of the markings on his face disappear, leaving a single line on his face.

Naru readied herself for any magic the man might send at her but got confused when he started laughing.

"It is over now. Once I remove the seal, you will all be destroyed." He said, Runes starting to appear around him.

Naru's eyes widened when he mentioned that he had a seal on him, and not liking it one bit. Deciding not to take the chance, she attacked…

With the others

Erza, Jellal, Wendy and Charla, the latter two having joined them after Erza defeated Midnight moments earlier, were on their way to their friends when they all fell to their knees feeling the massive spike in pressure and magical power.

And the fact that they were kneeling saved them from a human-type missile that was sent crashing through the buildings…inches above Jellal's head. Moments later there was a massive explosion ahead of them. And suddenly the pressure was gone as fast as it started.

"What was that?" Jellal asked.

"No Idea." Erza said.

"This smell…" Wendy muttered.

"What is it?" Charla and Erza asked.

"This smells like Naru…" Wendy didn't finish as Erza started running in the direction the missile from earlier went, only to stop short when a wave of KI engulfed the Area. Wendy and Charla were frozen by the feeling of dread that permeated the air and even Jellal was down on his knees. Erza, having felt this dread before, managed to stay standing, though even she was shaking.

 **"So…that guy wants a fight…"** a deep rumbling voice spoke. **"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!…What?...Oh, alright…Yes, I won't go beyond 4…what was that?"**

Everyone who was listening in was confused as to why the loud voice was suddenly calm and normal volume. From the dust emerged a red/black creature with glowing white eyes and mouth. Four tails could be seen swinging around.

"Uhm…who are you?" Wendy asked. Kurama-Naru looked at Wendy, before Kurama let Naru back in control.

 **"Hmm? Oh, forgive me, Wendy-chan, but I will explain later."** Naru said. **"For now I need to…"**

Naru didn't finish the sentence before another massive blast of Dark Magic crashed into her, sending her flying through a few more houses.

Zero's laughter could be heard from where he was standing next to the prone and unmoving bodies of Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray, Jura, Cobra and Hoteye.

His laughter was cut short when a red/black clawed hand grabbed him by the face and Naru returned the favour by demolishing a few more buildings using Zero as a projectile. She followed up by sending a few dozen high powered Fire and Wind Ninjutsu, creating a blazing inferno around Zero, who was laughing again.

 ** _"Naru…better finish this fight quickly…using the second stage cloak will still hurt you in the long run!"_** Kurama warned Naru. **_"At most, I'd say you have 2 minutes tops before you start dying."_**

 _'And I don't want to revel our trump-card as those idiots on the council will be on my case.'_ Naru answered.

 ** _"True. Oh, and by the way…you have incoming."_** Kurama's warning came a bit to late as Naru had just enough time to look up and get a face full of Dark Magic curtesy of Zero.

 **"You are getting annoying!"** Naru roared, beginning to collect red and blue chakra ions before her mouth.

"What is this? A final pathetic attempt?" Zero smirked, deciding to see what this new attack could achieve.

"NARU! DON'T!" Erza suddenly shouted. She had felt the build-up of Naru's chakra and knew what this attack was.

 **"Bijudama"** Naru said, sending the condensed orb of chakra towards Zero. The explosion was felt all the way in Cait Shelter guild on the other side of the Valley.

Erza and her group arrived in time to see Naru begin to revert to her human form, screaming all the while as the red/black chakra cloak receded back into the seal, leaving behind exposed and burnt flesh.

Where Zero had stood earlier was now a huge hole in the floor. Of the man there was no sign.

"Naru!" Erza shouted, running towards Naru, who had now completely reverted to human form again, though she now had no skin anymore.

"Sorry…Erza…I had…no choice…but to go…this far…" Naru forced out.

Wendy immediately began healing Naru as best she could. Naru sighed as the pain faded and she let her consciousness slip away.

"Uhm…anyone mind telling me what is going on?" Jellal asked.

"That was Naru being an idiot." Erza bluntly answered.

Timeskip

Naru sighed as she tried on the clothes that were offered to her by the Cait Shelter guild. It was one of the few times when Naru allowed herself a bit of 'girly girl' time, something she rarely ever did. Behind her was a large stack of clothes that she had already tried on ranging from tight-form-fitting clothes that would have made her Godfather back in the elemental nations proud, to loose-fitting dresses.

She had awoken that morning feeling rested. Erza, who had been sleeping in the bed to her left, woke up shortly afterwards and gave her best friend a hug, seeing as she was alright.

Erza then began explaining what had happened after Naru passed out two days ago, something that surprised Naru. Apparently Zero had survived the **Bijudama** and had made his way to one of the 6 lacrima powering the entire structure. The guild members of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had somehow managed to pull the Christina back into functioning state and had used the last of her magic bombs to damage one for the legs enough for the first attack by Nirvana to miss the Cait Shelter guild hall.

The only way to prevent Nirvana from firing again was to destroy all 6 lacrima at the same time, so Erza and Jellal, alongside a now awake Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Ichiya, who had somehow managed to end up close to one of the lacrima, decided to try and do that.

Whether through planning or luck, Natsu ended up facing Zero, with Jellal arriving mid-battle and giving Natsu all of his magical power after taking a near fatal hit from Zero. Natsu entered a state called Dragon Force and completely dominated Zero, whose injuries from his fight with Naru finally began affecting him.

In the end all 6 lacrima were destroyed, with Wendy having taken Jellal's place and used her **Sky Dragon's Roar** to shatter her lacrima, Gray using his **Ice Make: Cannon** , Erza equipping her 'Black Wing Armour', Lucy getting some unexpected help from Gemini and summoning Taurus to bulldoze his way through the lacrima **(A/N: Pun not intended)** and Ichiay using some form of perfume that turned him into a large macho man and punching the hard lacrima…And Natsu literally head-butting Zero through his.

Naru sighed. Later the reformed Magic Council had arrived to take the members of Oracion Seis into custody, with Hoteye…no…Richard going freely, and Jellal following suit. Apparently Lahar led this bunch and upon seeing the state in which Naru was, tried to arrest her on charges of threatening the council during one of her earlier meetings with them.

The amount of magic that the members of Fairy Tail were pouring out together with the KI Erza was sending at the Magic Knights was enough to shatter the Rune Knights' Barrier. And with Jura adding in his own displeasure, Lahar decided that maybe he should let the charges drop…otherwise it may not be healthy for him…a sentiment shared by the other Rune Knights.

Naru looked at the door when she heard someone knocking.

"Naru…are you finished?" Erza called.

"I have a problem here…I don't know what to wear." Naru called back.

"Oh…that won't be a problem." Naru heard Lucy entering the room.

15 minutes passed and the female mages pretty much got a fashion show with Lucy being the clothing chooser and Naru being the model.

Naru was blushing brightly. Some of the clothing Combo's Lucy put on her had given the 'audience' (minus Wendy) a slight case of Nose-bleeding.

Eventually Lucy settled for giving Naru a form fitting orange and red skirt with a matching top. Unfortunately, although this was the largest size, due to Naru's developed body, Naru felt as though she was wearing a revealing suit of lingerie…the top was a few sizes too small for her. Lucy mentally was smirking, silently using this as revenge for nearly making her piss in her pants back in Fairy Tail a few times.

Inside the Seal, Kurama felt Lucy's intentions and smirked, deciding not to tell Naru about it.

A few days later

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Erza asked Naru who was about to board a ship heading to the Elemental Nations. The Ship's crew consisted of a few dozen of Naru's clones and together with the Chakra Compass that Kakashi had given her, she now knew how to get back to the elemental nations and back.

"Positive. Erza…I may like you, but someone has to keep the peace in the guild…I mean, with Laxus gone, Mystogan mostly absent, Mira not really doing much, myself sailing back to Konoha for a few weeks, someone will need to keep the morons from destroying the entire city." Naru told her now official girlfriend. "Besides, Wendy has taken quite a liking to you, hasn't she?"

Erza nodded. When the Light Guild Alliance had left Cait Shelter days earlier, Master Roubal had revealed the truth about his Guild…and himself. He was a wandering spirit who refused to head on to the next life until his creation, Nirvana, had finally been destroyed. With that goal now done, he was able to release his magic, which revealed that Wendy was the only living human in the Guild, with him being a ghost and the others being thought-Projections.

Whilst Wendy was crying her heart out into Erza's shoulder, Roubal asked the light guild alliance members to take care of her.

"Or do you want Natsu to rub off on her? Or worse yet, Cana?" Naru smirked when she saw Erza pale slightly at the thought of a second Cana walking around the guild.

"Oh…alright…just promise me something." Erza said.

"Hm? What is it?" Naru asked.

Erza pulled her in for a kiss. "Try not to get into trouble like you usually do."

"Hai, Er-chan." Naru answered, giving Erza one last peck on the lips before boarding the ship and setting sail.

Erza watched the ship until it went past the horizon, before turning and finding herself face to face with a smirking Mira and Cana.

"Aww…an official couple for less than 2 days and already she is on a month-long journey." Mira said, making it obvious that she was teasing Erza whilst at the same time keeping a straight face with a smile.

"Screw that…how good of a kisser is she?" Cana meanwhile just wanted the juicy details. Erza's face was the same colour as her hair at this point.

 _'Naru-chan…please hurry back.'_ Erza thought.

A week later, Nami no Kuni

A old drunk bridge-builder and his teenage grandson were sitting on the pier fishing and enjoying the sunset when they saw a unfamiliar ship sail towards them from out of the sun…

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the long wait. But now that the Oracion Seis Arc is done, It is time for the Edolas Arc…were this Canon Fairy Tail…**

 **But for various reasons Naru won't be going to the other dimension and will instead have a small(ish) adventure back home in the Elemental Nations.**

 **On another Note, Naru's fight with Zero was a little short, I know, but I felt like I needed to get this chapter over and done with ASAP as I was stalling.**

 **Oh and by the way…Naru's 4-tails form is not her strongest form…just FYI…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Greetings all dear Readers.**

 **So last time I rush ended the Oracion Seis Arc, mainly because I was getting tired of it to be honest…And my other Fairy Tail X Naruto FF is right in the middle of it, not to mention a lot slower paced. :'(**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Glad you liked it. Stay tuned for the action.

 **Aslan333:** Glad you liked the chapter. Well, I couldn't really take out a major character out of the Edolas Arc, now could I? I mean, if Erza doesn't go to Edolas, who will take care of Edo-Erza?

 **Erk Prower:** Hope you enjoyed the laugh.

 **Anko4Life:** Glad you like it. But yeah, I rushed the story at the beginning.

 **And on to the story…**

 **Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson…**

 _A old drunk bridge-builder and his teenage grandson were sitting on the pier fishing and enjoying the sunset when they saw a unfamiliar ship sail towards them from out of the sun…_

 **Chapter 8, Homecoming (Part 1)**

Shore of the Elemental Nations

"What kind of ship is that, Jiji?" the boy asked.

"No Idea, Inari…I have never seen anything like it…nor have I ever seen the symbol on it's sails…" the old man said. After a while he turned to Inari and said, "Better get to town and warn everyone in case this is a threat to us."

"Will do, Jiji." Inari said, before sprinting towards the town Centre to raise the Alarm.

Meanwhile the old man continued to watch the ship approach, and thought he saw the sun reflect of something in the crows nest.

When the ship reached a distance of about 300 feet from the pier, he saw several figures reel in the sails and drop an anchor. Suddenly a large puff of smoke erupted from the ships deck.

Looking back, the old man saw several members of the Town Militia approach at a run.

"Tazuna-dono, what is going on?" the leader asked.

Tazuna merely pointed out at the cloud covered ship in the harbour. Moments later a single figure jumped over the side and started sprinting over the water, heading right for them.

As the figure approached, they saw that is was a beautiful female who looked to be around 17, maybe 18 or 19 even, with knee length crimson hair that Tazuna swore he knew from somewhere.

She wore a white Kimono shirt, tied with a blue Obi, and black formfitting shorts. On her feet were a pair of black heeled sandals.

As she drew nearer, she slowed down.

Now the onlookers saw that she had a katana strapped over her shoulder, with a Tanto attached to her left hip through the Obi. She wore several bracelets with some form of design etched into the metal. She had deep violet eyes that drew everyone's attention. And lastly, she had 6 whiskers, three on each cheek, giving her a very fox-like appearance.

"Well, I'll be damned…" Tazuna said out loud, before beginning to laugh.

"Tazuna…you know who this is?" one of the guards asked.

"Oh, yes. And so should you lot." Tazuna chuckled. "It's…

"NARU-ONEESAN!" Inari shouted as Naru reached solid ground, only to be hit by Inari who gave her a leaping hug.

"Naru? As in THE Naru? Uzumaki Naru? The Hero of Nami? The girl you named your great Bridge after?" several of the Militia men began asking.

"One and the same." Tazuna said, before approaching the redhead. "It has been a while, hasn't it, Gaki."

"Only 7 long years, ya old drunk." Naru answered, before embracing the old man as well. "It is good to see you guys again."

"If you are here, I am guessing that you have come to return to Konoha." Tazuna said.

"Yep, but not to stay." Naru said with a smile.

"Not to stay?" Inari asked.

"I won't return to being a kunoichi of Konoha." Naru explained. "I have a new life and a new family, new friends back in Fiore, the land I am living in now."

"From what I heard, Konoha's council will not be happy about that." Tazuna muttered.

"Yeah, well, the ones that aren't happy can kiss my ass." Naru said nonchalantly. "I mean, they were the ones who made me leave in the first place."

"A pity you didn't stay with us." A rather bold militia man said, ogling at her assets.

"Two problems with that one." Naru said. Holding up one finger, she continued, "First, Konoha and the other shinobi villages would have targeted Nami because of who I am and what I carry." A second finger joined the first. "And secondly, If I stayed here, I'd have to suffer people like you staring at my tits all the time."

"But that just means that they are worth looking at." Another male said. Many voiced their agreements.

Naru smirked, before telling Tazuna and Inari to close their eyes no matter what. "Then how about I give you boys a show?" she asked the Militia men…and used her **Sexy Jutsu** on them…

Lets just say that the men didn't last for more than 2 seconds before their minds shut down and they were sent flying via Nose Bleed Express.

Chuckling, Naru went with Tatsuna and Inari to their home, where she spent the night, talking with the family of three. Tsunami went above and beyond with her cooking at aving Naru in the house…again…

Timeskip, 3 days later, morning

Life was going by as usual in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Businesses and shops were opening and preparing for the day to come, Shinobi were either training or spending some free time together…and one blond Hokage entering her office and coming face to face with her most hated enemy: Paperwork.

Neither of the two gate guards noticed the single female approaching the main gate…until a huge cloud of smoke erupted from where she stood.

With Tsunade

Tsunade had just finished her morning paperwork when a huge amount of KI and Chakra flooded her senses.

With the Konoha 11

Neji jumped violently out of bed, dragging Tenten with him into the air…and since they had been…active…the previous night, they were as bare as the day they were born.

Sasuke and Sakura were just finishing their shift on the walls (Tsunade had given them the same shifts as a thanks for a prank he pulled on the civilian council a few years ago) and so had a front-line view on what was going on.

Shino silently made turned around and headed towards the gate.

Kiba and Akamaru had just walked out of the Inuzuka compound when the KI and Chakra hit them…they decided to turn around and go back to bed.

Hinata leapt out of bed and put her ANBU armour and Mask on in record time, before rushing over to the Hokage Office to guard Tsunade.

Lee was too focused on his training to notice.

Shikamaru found it too troublesome to get up out of bed for this.

Chojii slept through it.

Ino was out of the Village on a mission, so she didn't know what was going on…

Elsewhere

Kakashi and Might Guy were having another competition, a race this time, and were halfway to their goal when the KI hit them. The race then turned into a…as Guy put it, 'YOUTHFUL RACE TO THE FRONT GATE'.

Back at the front Gate

By the time everyone had reached the gate to find out what was going on, the smoke was beginning to disperse, revealing…

 **"I AM BACK, BITCHES!"**

…the Kyuubi who towered over the walls of the village, his voice echoing across the Forests for miles.

Most, if not all, of the younger shinobi fainted on the spot, never having been subjected to this amount of KI before.

 **"Ne…Kit…think I can have a bit of fun with these guys?"** the Kyuubi asked a figure sitting on his head.

"Hmm…don't kill anyone." Was all the answer he needed. He began approaching the gates, drool dripping from his mouth, huge teeth bared as though he was about to snack on something…or someone…

 **"Been a while since I had a snack."** The Kyuubi said out loud. Those shinobi who hadn't fainted decided to get the hell out of there before they became giant-fox-food…

A few minutes later

Tsunade arrived at the Gate to find the Kyuubi sitting on his haunches waiting patiently.

 **"You took longer than expected to arrive."** He told her, before bursting into smoke.

"Ahh…that felt good." A new female voice said. Tsunade felt her heart leap in joy when she recognised the voice.

"N-Naru…is that you?" she asked.

"Yup…and if you excuse me…I have some place to be…" Naru dashed past her.

Tsunade and the Konoha 11 later found her at her old apartment…or rather what was left of it…turns out that some civilians had burnt the entire building down a few years ago in commemoration of Naru's Exile. Even though she took everything with her when she left all those years ago, the dingy apartment had been her home for 8 years.

Tsunade engulfed Naru in a bear hug.

"Despite it all, I am glad you are back." She said, as though she hadn't planned to beat Naru to within an inch of her life.

Sakura meanwhile was busy healing as much of Naru as she could, not feeling sorry for this beating.

"You are back for 0 seconds and already pulling shit out of your ass…dobette…you are seriously one of a kind." Sasuke commented, smirking outwardly but scowling because she had just trumped him in terms of who could pull the biggest prank on the entire village in one go.

Tsunade then dragged Naru to her Office, followed by those of the Konoha 11 who were present. Hiding in the crowd, a Konoha ANBU with a blank mask with a single Kanji under the left eye, took note of the new arrival and left to give word to his superior…

Later, Hokage Office

"Now, Brat…start talking. Where in the name of the Sage of the Six Paths were you?" Tsunade asked.

"Oh…you mean Hagoromo Otsutsuki?" Naru asked.

"…Who?" the other people in the room asked.

"Oh…right, you wouldn't know. That is the actual name of the Sage of the Six Paths." Naru told them. "And before you ask…the giant fluffy furball is an ancient source of knowledge."

"…" the others stared at her.

"You can talk to it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Him." Naru said. When the others looked at her confused, she clarified, "Ku…Kyuubi is a male, not an 'IT'. Being called that is one of his biggest triggers."

Before anyone could make a comment, the door opened, and several people rushed in…all of them members of the civilian council and/or shinobi elders.

"Hokage-sama, we heard that Uzumaki Naru has returned. We demand that she return to active duty effective immediately…" one of them began.

"Forget it." Naru immediately told them.

"…under the command of Shimura Danzo." The civilian continued, completely ignoring her.

The room was silent. Slowly the Konoha 11 and Naru turned around to glare at the civilians and elders.

"Why don't you go and fuck yourselves in the ass with a rusty serrated Kunai? And follow it up by eating whatever comes with it as you pull it out?" Naru asked. "Firstly, I didn't come here to return to being an Leaf shinobi. Secondly, who the fuck are you to make demands of Tsunade-obaa-chan? Thirdly, it was you bunch of Fuckers who had me banished in the first place. Fourth, Tsunade-obaa-chan revoked the banishment against your will from what I understand, so why the fuck do you give a shit about me now? Lastly, why would I place myself under the command of a worthless warmonger like Danzo?"

All the non-shinobi in the room stared at Naru whilst the active shinobi looked at her with respect, being able to freely speak her will (That was shared by pretty much every shinobi in the village) without giving a damn about consequences.

"You are nothing more than a mere peasant right now, so we have some authority over you, demon…" the civilian gurgled when Naru's tanto was driven through his throat.

"I put up with the Shit you fucks threw at me because it was my dream to be Hokage once." Naru growled darkly. "The day you had me exiled was the day you lost any and all authority over me." Naru withdrew her tanto and stepped back, looking at all the civilians. "Now, I am a citizen of another country not affiliated in any way to the elemental nations, with a new family, a new home and someone to love." Her stare became a glare as her features became more feral, eyes becoming blood red with slits. **"And if ANY of you even so much as dare to try and fuck with me again…"** Naru's face gained a particular evil smirk, **"…you will wish I had never returned to Konoha!"**

By now the Civilian Council members were wetting themselves.

"True, but we can have you imprisoned for murder." Homura stated, sweating slightly.

"Oh…that. Sasuke…drop the damn genjutsu, will ya." Naru said. "Wish it had been real though." She added silently.

"Spoilsport." Sasuke said but did as she asked.

The civilians looked at each other, realizing that Naru hadn't slain anyone, and that she could probably killed them all before any of them could have blinked.

"Now then…has anyone seen Ero-Sennin? Or is he out on his…'research' trips again?" Naru asked, putting emphasis on the word 'research'.

"Last I saw of him he was heading to the Hot-springs." Sasuke said.

Tsunade and Sakura felt themselves in need of another punching bag…

Shortly afterwards, Konoha Hot Springs

Jiraya of the Sannin was practicing his favourite Hobby (aka peeping) when he heard words that chilled his body to the bones…

" **Konoha Hiden Nin-Taijutsu Ougi:** "

The next thing he knew was something entering his ass covered with what felt like glowing hot coals.

" **Katon: Sennin Goroshi** "

He was sent flying far over the hot springs, at least the female side, landing smack-bang in the middle of the male side…which just so happened to be in use by the New-kama society.

"I don't know whether to pity him for the flaming version of the usual **Sennin Goroshi** or feel happy that he is getting his punishment at long last." Hinata muttered.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked.

"Well…Uhm…How do I put it…" Hinata began, already feeling uncomfortable.

"Jiraya once peeped on her whilst she was bathing." Shino, blunt as ever, said.

"How did you get into ANBU with that lack of awareness?" Naru asked with a teasing grin.

Before Hinata could answer, Jiraya ran out of the Hot-Springs, hands on his ass which was still smoking, and being followed by a dozen or so of New-Kama society members…Well, Jiraya was now running for his life in a different meaning…

Naru was rolling on the floor laughing whilst Hinata and the other girls were silently thanking Naru for delivering Justice on the pervert.

It took a while for Jiraya to finally evade the pursuers, and when he did, he set out searching for the one who burned the crap out of him…literally.

He didn't have far to look before a oddly familiar mop of red hair appeared before him, but he didn't recognize her…he only saw a smoking hot babe and immediately went into super-pervert overdrive.

Kiba and Sasuke took a step back when they saw Jiraya start flirting with Naru, knowing how Naru would react (Due to ho Naru reacted when Kiba tried flirting with her back in Magnolia) whilst the Girls were trying to hide evil grins and smirks as they also knew what would happen.

"Why, hello there, pretty young lady." Jiraya began. "Would you allow me to buy you something to eat?"

His words made the eyes of the Konoha 11 bug out, before they all began suppressing laughs.

"If your pocket is deep enough, then sure." Naru said, whilst on the inside, she and Kurama were either plotting to empty his bank account or were laughing (maybe both).

"Awesome." Jiraya said with a charming smile. "Where would you like to go?"

"Hmm…how about this little place I found last time I was here in Konoha?" Naru proposed. "You may know it: Ichiraku's Ramen."

For some reasons Jiraya heard alarm bells going off in his mind but chose to ignore them.

"Oh really? Well, lady, you know the best ramen place in the entirety of the Elemental nations." Jiraya said.

"So I have heard as well." Naru said sweetly, before grabbing his arm and discretely placing a seal on his arm. Jiraya didn't notice it, but when Naru moved her arm, the others saw it and couldn't help but smirk. "Lead the way, Mr. Gentleman."

Whilst Jiraya was 'leading Naru away to Ichiraku's, Tsunade arrived, and froze when she saw Jiraya leading her grandchild in all but name away.

"Why that little…" she began hissing, only to stop when Sasuke and Hinata put up their arms in front of her.

"Don't worry about her." Sasuke said.

"Jiraya-sama offered to buy her something to eat." Hinata explained.

"Where are they going?" Tsunade asked.

"Ramen." All of Naru's friends said as one.

Tsunade looked at them for a few seconds before a shit eating grin spread out across her face.

"Oh, that will be punishment enough for that pervert." Tsunade said.

Back with the leaving wannabe couple Jiraya heard the alarm bells blaring at max volume, but didn't know why…

He had dated expensive women before…but there was no way that this hot chick next to him could be that expensive…right?

Shortly afterwards

In the 30 minutes since they arrived at Ichiraku's Ramen stand Jiraya began not only regretting his last decision about the hot redhead, but also began worrying about the state of his bank account after this little date. Of course, Teuchi and Ayame had recognized Naru immediately, having been alerted by a shadow clone from Sasuke shortly before Naru and Jiraya arrived and were thus up to date with what Naru was going to do…today their family would become rich indeed.

Jiraya watched in horror as the tack of empty bowls exceeded 30 bowls, with the lady not showing any signs of stopping any time soon. He decided to get the hell out of there but found that he couldn't leave as there seemed to be a barrier around the small diner.

He also found that even the **Kawarimi** and the **Shunshin** didn't work whilst inside the barrier.

"Leaving is no use, Ero-Sennin." He heard the young lady say. "Not until you pay for my food as you promised." She added in a sweet tone and a very fox like version of the **Puppy Eyes jutsu**.

"Uhm…do I know you?" Jiraya asked, really scared right now.

"It HAS been a few years, Ero-Sennin…" she said. Jiraya's eyes widened when she called him that for the second time. There was only one person in the world who called him that…

"N-Na-Naru?" he stuttered, pointing a shaking finger at her. _'Oh Gods…I just hit on my god-daughter!'_ he thought in shock.

"Took you long enough." Naru said, before finishing her bowl of Ramen and reaching for another bowl that Teuchi was holding out to her. "So, how has business been, Old Man?" Naruto asked.

"Slow without my favorite Customer." He answered. Ayame was more straight-forward with her greeting. She walked around and bruised Naru's ribs with a hug.

"Say Naru, how many more bowls will you be having?" Teuchi asked, rubbing his hands together with glee. Ayame appeared next to him, sickly sweet smile on her face, directed at Jiraya.

"Hmm…about 5 more." Naru said, before slurping the Ramen in the bowl in front of her.

Jiraya paled, knowing that he had dug himself a grave by asking her out.

On the other side of the Barrier he heard Tsunade and several shinobi laughing their collective asses off…amongst them a hot looking bluenette ANBU that he remembered peeking on before…the memory gave him a nose bleed.

She had been so naughty, alone in the hot-spring and loudly fantasising about sexual things with another girl…

"Make that 10 more bowls…" Naru's comment snapped him out of the memory and he strained his neck turning his neck so fast to look at her. "That is for looking perversely at one of my friends."

Jiraya paled, seeing the Bill that Teuchi handed over to him…it nearly reached the 5 digits!

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Short AN:**

 **I will be taking a short break from this story in order to work on other stories. Don't worry, I am not abandoning this story.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone. Welcome back.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **god of all:** Thanks and roger that.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Question…what else would be her perfect form of punishment other than pranking?

 **Anko4Life:** Don't die laughing. And I hope you enjoy my other stories, though I am unsure about two of them… :'(

 **aslan333:** Glad you liked it.

 **The Fakhouri Legacy:** I had to do something that will be hilarious…glad you liked it though.

 **On to the story…**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"_ _Say Naru, how many more bowls will you be having?" Teuchi asked, rubbing his hands together with glee. Ayame appeared next to him, sickly sweet smile on her face, directed at Jiraya._

 _"_ _Hmm…about 5 more." Naru said, before slurping the Ramen in the bowl in front of her._

 _Jiraya paled, knowing that he had dug himself a grave by asking her out._

 _On the other side of the Barrier he heard Tsunade and several shinobi laughing their collective asses off…amongst them a hot looking bluenette ANBU that he remembered peeking on before…the memory gave him a nose bleed._

 _She had been so naughty, alone in the hot-spring and loudly fantasising about sexual things with another girl…_

 _"_ _Make that 10 more bowls…" Naru's comment snapped him out of the memory and he strained his neck turning his neck so fast to look at her. "That is for looking perversely at one of my friends."_

 _Jiraya paled, seeing the Bill that Teuchi handed over to him…it nearly reached the 5 digits!_

 **Chapter 9, Homecoming (part 2)**

Jiraya was having a really bad day indeed…not only was he somehow tricked into paying for one of Naru's Ramen eating sprees, she somehow managed to place a Seal on him without him noticing. Not only that, but his bank account also dropped by a significant amount.

As soon as he had paid, Teuchi had closed shop and left to buy improvements to his shop, such as materials to expand the building and more efficient stoves and boilers for the kitchen.

Naru however was blissfully oblivious to all this as she patted her barely swollen stomach…or as every shinobi watching now called it, the bottomless Ramen Chasm.

"Oh cheer up, Ero-Sennin." Naru told her Godfather. "You will earn that money back in a month from the brothels you own alone."

"How do you know that? You ate your way through a vast amount of money there." Jiraya cried. No matter how angry he tried to be, he just couldn't get angry at this brat…grown up as she may be.

"Because I think that you are going to provide an update to that series of yours." Naru said. "I mean…these manuscripts are pretty much filled up." She held up a bunch of papers filled with writing.

"WHAAA…WHEN? HOW?" Jiraya screamed, feeling his pockets for his precious manuscripts.

"Hey, Kakashi, want a pre-release peak?" Naru called out. She barely finished before a white-haired cyclopean scare-crow appeared before her, Sharingan revealed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Faster then either of them could react, Jiraya snatched the pages from her hands and sealed them away with a blood seal.

"These are not for reading yet." He glared at the two of them. Of to the side, Tsunade was snickering at how Naru was playing Jiraya. Honestly, she hadn't realized that she had managed to pick Jiraya's pocket at all either.

"Well, now that I have had my fill of Ramen…" Naru said, stretching her limbs. "Anyone want to spar?"

Many hands shot up immediately.

Shortly afterwards, Training ground 7

"Ah…this place brings back some memories." Naru said, walking onto the first training ground she was on as a member of Team 7.

"Yeah…it does, doesn't it?" Sasuke asked. "What, with Sakura being fooled with a genjutsu about me 'dying', myself getting dragged into the ground and you falling for every single trap Kakashi-sensei set up, as well as being arrogant enough to try and face him face to face."

"Only to get some amazing airtime from that Sennin Goroshi." Sakura giggled.

"I wouldn't giggle if I were you, Sakura." Naru said. "If I remember correctly, you were the weakest link in our team until shortly before I had to go and kick this guys ass at the Valley of the End." Naru said, pointing a thumb at Sasuke.

"And I seem to remember you not being much better at the start." Sasuke countered.

"Oh yeah…the only dead last to grow enough in half a year to be able to defeat the prodigy of her own grade, not to mention the prodigy of the previous year." Naruto countered.

The two began to banter about who was better, until Naru asked, "Anyway, what classification are you at the moment?"

"High A-rank…why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well…the ranking method may be different in Ishgar, but over in my new home I am classified as a high S-rank." Naru said with pride. "Also, since your visit I have been awarded a position as one of the 10 strongest people on the continent."

The others stared at her.

"I am going to go out on a limb here and call you on your Bullshit." Kiba said.

"Want to volunteer to go first?" Naru asked. Kiba nodded.

With Kakashi being the ref, the two began to fight. Kiba and Akamaru immediately charged in, only to freeze when Naru levelled her KI at him.

" _She's like Mom!"_ Akamaru barked, feeling scared. _"I didn't sign up to fight THIS ALPHA!"_

Kiba agreed, pale as paper and pissing his pants.

"What is that smell?" Naru asked suddenly. "Hey Kiba, did you piss your pants?"

Kiba fainted from embarrassment and the pressure.

"Well…that was a let-down…" Naru said. "I can understand why he isn't Jonin yet."

At that moment, a very loud, very familiar voice echoed through the training ground.

"IT IS UNYOUTHFUL TO HAVE A FIGHT ITHOUT INVITING ME!" Rock Lee shouted, speeding directly at Naru, arm stretched out to punch.

"Oh Shit." Naru said, immediately being put onto the defence against Lee's vicious onslaught. "You were who knows where, Lee. How should we have known where you were?" Naru asked, before getting sent flying by a very powerful punch to the face.

"Oh…that is a good point." Lee said, suddenly stopping his assault. Naru meanwhile continued to fly through several trees.

"Naru-chan…" Hinata called out, running to her crush.

"Itetete…your punch is still like a kicking mule." Naru commented.

"Of course. It would be unyouthful if it weren't." Lee said.

"Well, that is true and all, but…" Naru made the Tiger sign. "You should have made sure I was knocked out. KAI!" suddenly several explosive tags attached to Lee's bodysuit appeared and sizzled.

"Huh?" was all Lee could say before several explosions went off point blank range, leaving Lee black and smouldering…and very much out cold.

"Don't worry…I used low level concussion explosive tags on him." Naru told her friends as Hinata helped her out of the wrecked Trees. "So…who's next?"

Out of everyone remaining, only Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi himself didn't take a step back.

"Ok…Kakashi-san…how do you want to do this?" Naru asked. "Single Bell test?"

"Sure, why not?" Kakashi said, fishing a single bell out of his pocket.

"However, I'll only give you three hours." Kakashi warned her.

"That'll be plenty of time." Naru said.

"START!" Sasuke shouted before either one was ready…seemingly.

Kakashi suddenly felt something grab his ankles and drag him into the floor. He barely managed to replace himself with a nearby log before a hand grabbed for the bell on his belt.

 _'_ _Shit…that was close.'_ He thought. He had not expected for Naru to have already booby-trapped the entire field with her clones.

" **Kage Shuriken Bunshin no jutsu** " Naru said.

No sooner had he landed he was forced to dodge again as Naru sent a wave of Shuriken at him.

"When did she…" Kakashi began, before a Naru suddenly appeared above him, falling straight at him. Kakashi could see the chakra gathered in her hand, and realized something…

 _'_ _Oh…fuck my life…'_ Kakashi dodged but was sent flying from the shockwave that came from her fist shattering the ground. _'When and where the hell did she learn to use Godaime's monstrous strength?'_ Kakashi mentally wailed. He was starting to regret certain choices in life…such as volunteering to fight against this little monstrosity of a former pupil…

Sasuke and Sakura meanwhile were watching bug eyed…well, everyone was doing that already…they never expected anyone other than Sakura to go and learn that technique…and nobody expected Naru to be able to keep Kakashi on his toes like this…

He was considered a Kage-level shinobi after all…

"I vote that Naru-nee-chan wasn't joking when she said that she was one of the 10 strongest people in her country." Konohamaru said.

"Second that." Moegi and Udon said immediately and without hesitation.

One by one the other shinobi all voiced their agreements.

And all that time Naru was continuing to turn the ground into a mass of craters.

2 hours later

Kakashi was sweating from both exhaustion and from officially being scared of the young redhead now. For the last 2 hours, the only things keeping him alive were his Sharingan and his reflexes. He barely ever had the chance to counterattack. **(1)**

"I think it is time I finished this fight, Kakashi-san." Naru said, taking a stance.

"G-go easy on this old man…" Kakashi stammered, really envious of Naru's stamina.

"Hmm…Nah. Now listen…" Naru began, making Kakashi instinctively look at her face.

"The ending of Jiraya's manuscripts…" Naru began, much to Kakashi's horror.

"Spoiler! NO!" Kakashi screamed, closing both eyes and ears.

"Too easy." Naru said, approaching him and taking the bell of his belt. "Hey, Kakashi."  
Kakashi snapped out of his stupor. "I was in the company of Ero-sennin the whole time…how was I supposed to read the Manuscript?" she asked. Kakashi's eyes widened in realization…he had just been pranked by her.

"Well…It seems that you are pretty good in fighting against single targets…" Sasuke said, before he nodded at Sakura. "But how about against a pair of us?" he asked.

Naru looked at the two of them, before cracking her knuckles, a very fox like and evil grin on her face. "Sure. Bring it, you two. And don't expect me to go easy on you two, dattebayo."

5 minutes later, Sasuke and Sakura decided to join Kakashi in regretting certain decisions in life.

For one…Naru still managed to literally swarm them with Clones…and this time around…they all knew how to fight…Sakura and Sasuke never stood a chance…especially since Naru was using her enhanced strength right from the start…something that transferred over to her clones…much to the disbelief of Sakura when she realized that Naru's clones were capable of catching her empowered punches…

And when said clones punched her, it felt like being kicked by Lee with his weights on…

So, after discovering these bits of information, the couple did the only thing they could think of…RUN…and that is what they did…until Naru decided to let loose 'a few' ninjutsu she developed…just making a hundred clones who began bombarding the area with Fire and Wind style Jutsu's as well as a handful of Shadow Shuriken jutsu's added into the mix.

By the time the couple surrendered, Training-Ground 7 was more easily classified as Demolished-Beyond-Recognition-Ground 7.

"Ah…that felt good." Naru said.

"What…the sparring or wiping the floor with us?" Sakura asked.

"Beating the shit out of you for one, since you usually did that to me back in the day." Naru began. "Oh, and sorry Sasuke if you got caught in the crossfire there." She nonchalantly added.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I managed to copy some of your jutsus." Sasuke said, grinning.

"Oh, really?" Naru asked, smirking. "How about performing them then?"

Sasuke smirked as well, then ran through a handful of handsigns. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" he went wide-eyed in confusion. "Why isn't anything happening?"

"Maybe because you don't know how it works." Naru said, blurring through handseals.

" **Katon: Hi no Kitsune** " she said, spitting out several flaming foxes that walked around her like loyal pets.

The others just shook their heads in amusement…especially when Naru snapped her fingers and the foxes barrelled into Sasuke, but not exploding like they expected. Instead they began licking him as though he were a trusted friend.

"Hmm…should I make them explode?" Naru wondered out aloud.

"Please don't." the others said.

"They look so cute and fluffy." Moegi said. In secret Hinata and Tenten agreed with their junior shinobi.

"Want one?" Naru said. Snapping her finger again, two of the foxes disengaged from Sasuke and jumped into her arms. "Or two…"

All the time Naru wandered what the hell the group of blank-masked ANBU were doing in the woods nearby.

Later that day

Naru was at the BBQ joint together with all of her friends, including Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko (who invited herself after hearing Kurenai was going), Ino (Who had returned from her mission), Tsunade, Shizune and Iruka.

Since the sparring matches, Naru had been catching up with everyone. That had pretty much gone on for the entire day. Now, it as her turn to tell her story…except…

"Ne, Tsunade-Obaa-chan…why are there a number of ANBU following me?" Naru asked.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked. Naru sighed before creating a shadow clone and dispelling it. Shortly afterwards, 6 more shadow clones arrived, each with a tied up and unconscious masked shinobi in ANBU attire over their shoulder. The masks were blank white except for the kanji underneath their left eye-holes.

"These are…" Tsunade began, before becoming angry. "Danzo, that old shit…" she growled. "Send them over to T&I, will you." Naru nodded to her clones who went to deliver their charges.

"Guess I have no choice." Naru said, running through several handsigns. " **Ninpo: Chinmoku no ky** **ū** " (Ninja art: Sphere of Silence)

Nobody saw it, but they all felt an invisible barrier engulf them.

"Now I can talk without worry that anyone will listen in." Naru began. "I guess that I should start from the beginning…" with that she began telling them most of what happened since setting Sail, starting of when she and Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura parted ways of the shore of Nami up until she returned, leaving out details on the S-class missions, as well as the fact that she and that the she had long ago opened the gate to Kurama's Seal.

She had hoped that she could tell her story without interruptions, and her hopes were fulfilled…until a certain pair of elders arrived.

"Hokage-sama, why are you not in your office?" Homura asked.

"I have finished the daily paperwork and purposefully left out the shit you could have done yourselves." Tsunade said smugly. "And leave. Listening to Naru telling her life story is more important to me than listening to your complaints." With a loud 'slap' she high fived Naru.

"Oh, in that case don't let our presence interrupt what you were saying." Koharu said, interested in the subject at hand.

"Sorry, you old fossils, but as it turns out, I have just finished telling my tale, and I don't feel like telling it again." Naru said. When the two elders opened their mouths to complain, she added, "You have not earned my trust…ever."

"What do you mean with 'ever'?" Homura asked.

"Then tell me who it was who leaked the information about me being a jinchuriki." Naru snapped at her.

"Well, it was…" Koharu began, then stopped realizing what he was saying…in front of Tsunade.

"Oh, in that case don't let my presence interrupt what you were saying." Tsunade said, half glaring and half smirking. The two elders glared at her for using Koharu's own words against them.

"…You WILL hear about this later, Hokage-sama." Koharu murmured, turning to leave.

"And IF you do SOMETHING because of this…" Naru's words made her pause, not because of what she said, but because of the tone of voice she used. "…let's just say that there won't be anything left other than a bloodstain."

Everyone shivered at the stone-cold voice Naru used, not having expected this.

"Is that a threat?" Homura asked.

"That and a promise." Naru said, standing up and approaching the to of them. "I am alright with being banished from Konoha again. I can just request meeting outside of the Village anytime. Besides, almost all of my friends know where I live, so they can come and visit me when they want." She stopped inches from the two elders. "You and that old freak Danzo are retired and now nothing more than civilians yourselves…so go and remove your noses from matters that don't concern you, such as Shinobi business." Naru's eyes suddenly turned blood red and her pupil turned into slits. "Remember my warning. It is the last one I am going to give you!"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the entire restaurant. Indeed, it was so silent that a passing patrol of ANBU came in to investigate. Seeing Naru threatening the two elders, they moved to restrain her, but were signed off by Tsunade.

"You are not the only one who holds some cards, Uzumaki." Koharu said.

"Oh, really?" Naru asked. "Does it have something to do about those blank-masked ANBU that has been following me all day?" Koharu and Homura's blank and confused faces told her all she needed to know. "So it is Danzo who is ordering those guys around." Their silence was all the answer she needed.

"Deliver this message to him then." Naru said, red eyes hardening and voice becoming rougher. **"Hurt anyone I care about, and the Root of Konoha WILL be cut."**

Koharu and Homura swallowed, nodding.

"Good. Now get lost before I find a reason to kick your asses out of here." Naru said, returning to her normal state.

Once the elders had left, the silence continued for a while…

…Until…

"I heard drinking makes you forget." Lee said, grabbing a bottle of Sake…

…all hell broke loose…

A few days later

For the past few days, Naru spent more time with her friends, with Hinata somehow convincing Tsunade to let her have the time of duty so she could spend time with her crush…make that former crush. She had finally come to terms that she wouldn't be Naru's life long companion, instead trying to become a lifelong friend instead. Sasuke and Sakura stepped up their training ever since their complete ass-whopping by Naru.

Now though, the complete Konoha 11 was standing at the main gate in full gear, in front of Tsunade and Shizune, who was holding her pet piglet, Tonton.

"So, Brat, where are you going to now?" Tsunade asked.

"Suna. I hadn't come here just to visit Konoha, you know." Naru told her.

"Well, I am sending the Konoha 11 with you, since you ARE a VIP after all." Tsunade said, smirking.

"Wonder what the Suna nin will think when they see one 'helpless' little girl in the presence of 11 of Konoha's finest shinobi." Naru said, making the others snicker at her sarcasm. Two days after Lee's drunk episode in the BBQ house she had challenged them: all 11 of them together against her alone.

They lasted longer about twice as long as Kakashi had. Fortunately, Naru didn't tell them that she wasn't fighting at 100%.

And usually, an escort is supposed to be stronger than the VIP…meaning…

"So wait…is Naru supposed to escort us or are we escorting Naru?" Sasuke asked.

"Ah…think of it as a bit of both." Tsunade said. "Think of it like this. Naru has given a scroll to Kakashi that he hadn't sent to Suna yet, so I'll have you guys do that instead. In which case Naru will escort you. However, since Naru is a VIP, she'll need an escort herself, in which case the job also falls to you."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"So is Temari." Naru quipped, earning a half-hearted glare from the Nara and chuckles from the others.

 **(1): I know Naru seems kinda OP here, lasting for 2 hours when she didn't fight that long against Zero…but remember that she went all Kyuubified on Zero. And the second stage is very draining on her physique. However, she became an S-class without that power…so this here is her base power.**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So next chapter will probably be rather short, but I can try to stretch it out a bit…don't hope for much though.**

 **Please R &R.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everyone.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **aslan333:** Thanks. Hope you enjoy this one just as much.

 **Anko4Life:** Thank you for understanding where I am coming from in this story. Someone was ranting about it to me.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Glad you liked it.

 **On to the story**

 ** _Previously_**

 _"_ _So wait…is Naru supposed to escort us or are we escorting Naru?" Sasuke asked._

 _"_ _Ah…think of it as a bit of both." Tsunade said. "Think of it like this. Naru has given a scroll to Kakashi that he hadn't sent to Suna yet, so I'll have you guys do that instead. In which case Naru will escort you. However, since Naru is a VIP, she'll need an escort herself, in which case the job also falls to you."_

 _"_ _Troublesome." Shikamaru said._

 _"_ _So is Temari." Naru quipped, earning a half-hearted glare from the Nara and chuckles from the others._

 **Chapter 10: Departures and Surprises**

 _She looked from the bloody Sword in her hand to the number of dead bodies lying on the floor around her. Then her eyes rose to meet the shocked and horrified stares of her friends. One of whom especially gave her a pain in her chest._

 _"_ _What…what have you done?" the person asked._

Naru shot up into sitting position, sweating slightly and breathing heavily before looking around.

It has been a week since Naru and the Konoha 11 left Konoha to Suna, and not a lot has happened, other than a few small inconveniences…and a revolting revelation…

 _Flashback_

 _At one point they were ambushed by a large gang of Bandits who apparently thought that going up against 11 Chunin and Jonin was worth it…especially if there was a smoking Hot VIP amongst them._

 _Naru didn't even break her pace as she fended of bandits left, right and centre, her sword forming a barrier through which nothing, not even blood, passed._

 _It took the Bandits about 30 seconds to realize that they picked the wrong group to attack. And by that time, more than half of their numbers had been defeated._

 _"_ _I thought you stopped taking lives." Sasuke commented._

 _"_ _What the Mages don't know won't hurt them." Naru said, not looking back. "And I never really stopped in the first place. There were some dark mages in Ishgar that just didn't…deserve a second chance. And there were others…slaves and prisoners who had been tortured and experimented on to the point that they went crazy from the pain or suffering." Naru sighed, clenching her fist. "There were woman and children amongst the last group of experiments…"_

 _Everyone looked at her in shock. Even though shinobi are bred and trained to be killers, only the worst kill children, and only people who stooped as low as Orochimaru would experiment on children…_

 _"_ _What happened to them?" Hinata asked._

 _"_ _Some fucked up mad scientist tried creating perfect weapons…you know the story." Naru said darkly. "And don't bother vowing his death…I doubt he survived a_ _ **Bijudama**_ _point-blank."_

 _Sasuke rubbed the location where his cursed seal had at one time been, before it shattered during his fight against Naru 7 years ago._

 _Flashback end_

Since then, they were only once attacked by a group of Rogue shinobi.

When one of them began boasting about how he managed to break each and every victim of his by raping hem into submission…well, it didn't end pretty for him. Naru let him live, however, he'd forever be missing something only males have…

And Naru removed IT whilst he was still surrounded by his allies.

The sight of a very angry, very dangerous and very scary redhead holding the remains of his manhood after she tore it off scared the shit out of the other rogue shinobi, some of them literally. None had seen her move.

Everyone in the Konoha 11 looked away. The males because they knew it would hurt them as well if they looked, the females because they didn't want to see something they'd rather not remember for the rest of their lives…and finally Akamaru, who joined the male side.

They were all forced to ignore the screams of pain that followed.

When they continued, they left a group of badly beaten, but alive, shinobi behind. And of those, only one was bleeding.

And during the nights, they were all kept awake by a trio of annoying habits of Naru's that they had forgotten in the 7 years since she left: her loud snoring, her sleepwalking/attacking and her sleep-talking.

On the first night, Sakura was sent flying, screaming into a nearby river roughly 200 meters away by a completely unconscious and unexpected normal **Sennin Goroshi**.

On the second night, Naru began shouting in her sleep about kicking Bandit Ass, beating up mages and Ramen. When Kiba tried waking her up, he received a punch in the face. They found him the next morning having broken through a dozen trees…at least.

The third night Naru started sleep-walking…Shikamaru used his shadow to walk her back to her bed. This was the first and only night the others could sleep peacefully on their mission to Suna.

The fourth night was…interesting…Naru was talking in her sleep again, though the content was…questionable…  
"You said you liked them bigger, Erza.", "Yes, Lick that…", "That's the spot…", coupled with several moans and groans, everyone minus Lee was rivalling Hinata in having red faces. Eventually Shino used his insects to form impromptu ear plugs for everyone…though the damage was done…the next day none of them could look at Naru with a straight face.

The fifth night…well, Naru started using offensive ninjutsu. Only Sasuke and Sakura got out of that one unscathed as they remembered what to do: lie down still and DO NOT MOVE A MUSCLE!  
Even Lee was having trouble getting near Naru…without his weight on.  
And Hinata was out for the count when a still sleeping Naru appeared before her and planted a kiss squarely on her lips. Hinata went unconscious faster than a mouse being hit by a senbon with horse tranquilizer.

The sixth night was silent, though thanks to the previous night, everyone was on edge. Naru was smiling like a fox and mumbling about pranks to pull when she returned to magnolia…and something about pranking the council in Era.

And through all this, none of them could bring themselves to hate her…although night 5 came close…

Thankfully they reached the desert on the seventh day.

"Righto…from here on out, it'll be difficult to find Sunagakure." Sakura said. "The sand dunes always change and shift, so they cannot be used as a reference."

"Ah. Good to know." Naru said. "I'll follow you guys then."

Everyone looked at her in surprise, then remembered that she had never been to Suna before.

They had maybe taken a hundred steps across the sand when Hinata called for them to stop, her Byakugan active. "There is a patrol of Shinobi approaching. Their headbands carry the Suna symbol."

"Well, that would make things a lot easier." Shikamaru mumbled, yet everyone heard him.

"Hey, look on the bright side. Now you'll get to see Temari a bit earlier than expected." Naru said, making him narrow his eyes at her, before grumbling something about 'Troublesome Redheads who can read minds.'

Sasuke chuckled a bit, before sending a low powered fire ball into the sky to alert the approaching Suna patrol of their whereabouts.

It didn't take long for them to arrive.

"Who goes there?" one of them asked.

"Teams 7, 8, 9 and 10 from Konohagakure." Sasuke reported. "Along with VIP to see Kazekage-sama." He handed over their mission documents.

The Suna nin read the documents, before nodding and handing them back. "All is in order. We'll lead you to Suna."

"Buch appreciated." Sasuke said.

"Hey, when did Sasuke become one who is this formal?" Naru whispered/asked Sakura. "Isn't he usually all grunts and arrogance?"

Kiba, who had heard her, had to fight back the urge to laugh.

"In the 7 years since you left us. That's when." Sakura answered.

They continued the journey, defeating the occasional band of desert marauders and desert creatures (One of which Naru personally turned into mincemeat after it tried to eat her), and eventually arrived at the entrance of Suna, where they were halted by the entrance guards.  
Unfortunately Naru continued her sleep-talk/walk/attacks during these next 3 days, oddly enough leaving the Suna-nin out of it. Though on the first night into the desert, Tenten woke up inside a sand sculture of a very Guy-like looking statue. Only Lee found it looked awesome. Neji however found himself wearing a green spandex outfit that matched the ones worn by Guy and Lee…much to his horror.

On the second night, Ino found herself in a bit of a pickle…when she woke up she found herself buried nearly vertically, but with the head positioned in such a way that it appeared that she was lying down…and she could feel the sand against her bare skin. And to add to that, her clothes were before her on the ground, filled with sand modelled to look like she was still wearing them. Once the others realized that…well, there were quite the number of red faces amongst the shinobi. Ino turned to glare at Naru, who was asking what the hell happened.

Thankfully they arrived at Sunagakure the next day.

After checking into a hotel, Naru immediately went into the bathroom and made a few clones…who began to spray the original with water jutsu to get rid of all the sand and dust that had accumulated in her hair.

It didn't take long for the Kazekage to summon them, having expected them ever since he received the message from Tsunade.

In the Kazekage's Office

"Welcome to Suna." Gaara greeted as the 11 friends of his and one vaguely familiar redhead entered his office.

"Happy to be here, Gaara-sama." Sakura said formally.

"Sup, Gaara. Been a while, hasn't it?" the redhead said. Gaara looked at her and blinked…a motion that didn't go unnoticed by his siblings who were both in the room as well…to be honest, it scared and surprised them.

"Shukaku is crying in fear and huddling in a corner…it can't be…" Gaara began.

"Yeah…the Furball wishes to send his regard and wishes to go to town at that 'sand plushie' again." The redhead said.

For a minute or two Gaara just stared at her, before…

"Why, hello there gorgeous."

…Kankuro began flirting with the redhead.

"This shit again?" the redhead sighed. "Hey, Kankuro. You still using make up?"

Kankuro did a 180. "It's Warpaint!" he growled.

"Even after 7 years, it could still fool me." The redhead said, before taking out a brush and began drawing on his face, which shocked Kankuro into paralysis. "A little bit here…some there…done." She turned him to face a mirror.

Kankuro's eyes widened when he saw what she had drawn on his face…he looked like a clown.

"Naru?" Before Kankuro could throw a tantrum, Gaara's question made him look at the redhead in realization…while the Konoha 11 were holding back laughs…at Kankuro being manhandled like that.

"Yep." Naru said, approaching Gaara and embracing him. In the roof above her she felt a spike of jealousy. Seems as though one of Gaara's ANBU has a crush on him. "It's good to see you again."

Gaara eventually, awkwardly returned the hug.

Naru spent a few days in Suna, catching up with Gaara and Temari, with Kankuro trying to get her back for painting on his face…it always backfired spectacularly, though in the end, she did end up helping him get a girl when she made it appear as though she was painting his face…again, but actually removed all of the paint. It didn't take even an hour for kankuro to walk into a restaurant with a girl.

Too soon she had to leave though, as her allocated time in the Elemental Nations was coming to an end and she'd need to return to Magnolia once more.

On the way back to Nami, she stopped at Konoha for a day to sort out a few things with Jiraya and Tsunade…as well as pulling one last prank on the civilian council…and reminding a certain mummified warmonger of a promise and threat.

And when she set sail once more, she was once again seen of by her friends, though this time, it was ALL her friends, not just her team, who said their farewells.

Magnolia, one week later

A single armoured redhead walked into the guild building, sighing.

"Yo, Erza." She turned to see Natsu approaching with a beautiful white-haired girl who looked a lot like Mira. "Any news from Naru?"

"None yet…she is scheduled to return any day now though." Erza said.

"I wonder how much she changed since I last saw her." The girl said.

"Definitely nothing like her Edolas Counterpart." Gray said, shivering. Natsu joined him in shivering, whilst the girl giggled.

"Well, what do you expect? She was our Guildmaster in Edolas and was the only one who could go toe to toe against Erza Knightwalker." She said.

"Ugh…don't remind me…" Erza said, remembering Naru's counterpart…when fighting, she was loud, carried a huge sword and shouted loud enough that those near her had to wear ear-plugs…but otherwise was meek and so shy she managed to stutter in silence…in other words the complete opposite of her Naru.

Suddenly they heard the sound of Cannon-fire and the entire guild ran out and looked out at the ocean…where they saw an unlucky Pirate ship firing at an approaching ship…which was firing wave after wave of fire-balls and water dragons and, unseen by them, a few razor winds in return.

"Well…that answers when Naru will be back." Gray said, sitting down to enjoy the show.

The other guild members followed his example with Mira bringing out several crates of Ale for them to drink and enjoy the whilst watching the show of their resident redhead Wizard Saint going easy on the pirates.

A short while later

After having chased the pirates around for a bit, Naru decided to sail for the harbour where she moored the ship in its proper location. She barely managed to get off the ship with all of her possession and souvenirs sealed inside her scrolls when an all to familiar redhead crashed into her and gave her a spine cracking hug.

"Hey, Er-chan." Naru said, returning the hug. "Miss me?"

"What the hell is that kind of greeting?" Erza asked. "But yes, I did. Welcome back."

"Good to be back." Naru responded before looking up and seeing the rest of Team Natsu and Fairy Tail standing there. "Uhm…did anything happen whilst I as away?" Naru asked.

"Oh the usual…something happened and we beat the shit out of it." Natsu said, grinning like a lunatic. "I have become pretty strong now…I could probably beat you."

"Oh…is that a challenge?" Naru asked, grinning at the young dragon slayer.

"Damn right it is." Natsu said, firing up his magic **(A/N: Pun not intended)**

3 seconds later we find the poor kid stuck inside the wall of Fairy Tail's Guild Hall.

"Ah…forgot to hold back there…" Naru muttered. "Meh…he'll survive…probably." Naru looked around. "Oh and Gray."

The Ice mage looked at her but froze when he saw her all to sweet smile. **(A/N: Pun also not intended)**

"Y-yes?" he asked, not liking where this was going.

"What did I tell you would happen next time you forget not to take of your boxers?" Naru asked.

Gray looked down and began sweating hard. "Oh Shiiii…" He was later found right next to Natsu in the Wall, though he went almost the entire way through.

"Naru-nee really hasn't changed much, has he?" Naru paused hearing the person speak. It was a voice she hadn't heard in 2 years and would never forget…because its owner came close to being called an actual sister by Naru and everyone else in the guild…

"Lisanna?" Naru said. She looked up to see a beautiful girl with short white hair and a close resemblance to Mira, about Natsu's height, if not a bit taller, and a pair of breasts that rival those of Cana. She wore a sky-blue and white outfit that left her left thigh open, revealing her white Fairy Tail tattoo. **(1)**

Naru just stood there in shock, before…

The ground shook with Naru's footsteps and she cried anime tears of happiness and gave Lisanna a leaping hug. Many in the guild wanted to see who would Hug-block her, as when they tried doing that to Lisanna a few days ago, Elfman sent them all flying with a punch.

To their shock, nothing happened and Naru crashed into Lisanna.

"Welcome back, little sis." Naru said, tears of joy running down her face.

"I should be telling YOU that, Naru-nee." Lisanna quipped playfully, returning the hug. "How was the trip to your birth place?"

"Could have been better had the damn council there not tried to forcefully conscript me." Naru said, releasing the hug.

Before anyone could begin asking more questions a certain short guild master approached them, wearing a jester's outfit.

"Now, now, let's let Naru rest for the moment. I am sure that she has had a long journey behind her and is tired." Makarov said. "However, knowing Erza, rest is one of the last things she'll get."

That last statement made everyone laugh in agreement, whilst a pair of reheads looked away, blushes on their faces.

"Oh…is there anything I missed?" Lisanna asked curiously.

"Yes, well…" Erza began, but Naru beat her to the punch…and whispered something into Lisanna's ear, making the young snowflake turn bright red and wide eyed. Metaphorical steam seemed to come out of her head.

"Now go on. I am sure you will be able to handle it." Naru said cheerfully, patting her shoulder. The others looked at her confused.

"How am I supposed to do it though?" Lisanna asked, flustered.

"Oh…want me to give Mira the same offer?" Naru asked, grinning like a fox…a very, very evil sly fox…

"Anything but that." Lisanna said. Now everyone was confused and silently talking amongst themselves.

"Then off you go." Naru said, pointing in the direction of the guild. Lisanna was gone before most could blink.

"Ah…revenge is sweet." Naru said, rolling her shoulders, audibly popping her joints.

"Naru-san…what did you tell her?" Wendy asked.

"Oh…you'll see in a few days, if not tomorrow." Naru said, grinning as she made to leave the Harbour and head home. Erza, Lucy and unsurprisingly Mira and Elfman followed her, all of them wanting the details ASAP…though the latter two due to their desire to protect their sister.

They were all reminded that day that Naru could be more stubborn than 20 Mules combined.

Timeskip

True to Naru's word, the entire guild discovered what Naru had told Lisanna the following day, when Gray told them what he had overheard the previous day.

"So wait…In return for Lisanna getting the information on Naru's relationship with Erza, she had to convince Natsu to go out on a Date with her." Elfman asked in surprise.

"Yup." Naru confirmed Gray's revelation. "And it is perfect revenge for that one time she somehow managed to tricked me and Loki into going on a blind date."

Everyone laughed remembering the look on Naru's face when she and Loki realized they had been set up, though it was only after Lisanna's 'disappearance' that the two of them learned who it had been that set them up.

The blind date had actually gone surprisingly well, considering that it was technically Naru's first date. They first went to watch a movie, which was Loki's idea, then went to the fighters guild, where a tag-team battle competition was taking place…

Well…Loki ended up beaten black and blue, not by Naru for once though, but he did get a hefty sum of cash when Naru called upon an old rule that any contestant could call for an all-on-one match…meaning it was her against all of the remaining contestants.

What nobody knows was that since Naru didn't technically use magic, and Magic as such wasn't allowed in the tournament, she easily outclassed every fighter with the gratuitous use of Chakra-Augmentation.

And Just so it is known…the next day she bought her house for around 5 million jewels.

Loki spent his half of the winnings…on dating chicks, which included a few grand-daughters of the then council members…

It is rumoured that he went a bit further than 'dating' with one or two of them, but he denied each and every one of the rumours.

 **(A/N: I am digressing here, aren't I?)**

The day following the blind date, Mira and her siblings left for the fateful mission, leaving as a trio, but returning as only a duo.

"Well, I am just glad you got revenge on her by getting her to date someone." Mira said.

"Oh, I think she'll have her work cut out for her." Naru said. "Remember, she has to get Natsu to agree to go on a date with her." Naru made a thinking pose. "Speaking of which…HAPPY!" she shouted.

The blue cat came flying at max speed moments later. "YOU CALLED? PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" he wailed in fear, not wanting to anger Naru.

"Hey, chill out." Naru said, before giving the blue feline a few instructions, loud enough for the others to hear. "I want you to go and make photos of every cute and embarrassing moment Lisanna and Natsu will have together, and in return, I'll give you 30 fishes." She said, holding out her hand as though to shake hands. Happy drooled at the thought of 30 fishes, before…

"AYE. DEAL!" he said enthusiastically, pulling out a camera from somewhere.

Naru smirked evilly…even Mira shivered at THAT look…

 **(1): Lisanna's Edolas outfit.**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Hope you liked it. Please R &R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Greetings all. Sorry for not updating for a while.**

 **So yeah, the Edolas Arc had been pretty much skipped, and I hope you enjoyed the filler I provided. Next up: The S-Class Trials Arc, followed by the Grimoire Heart Arc…Got my work cut out here…**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **alsan333:** Thanks for the like.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks for the like and wait no longer.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Glad you had a laugh.

 **Guest:** I decided not to go with them, although there is still a faction that will force naru's secrets into the light.

 **MrSunshine744:** Thanks for the like and Wait no longer.

 **On with the story…**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson…_**

 _"_ _Well, I am just glad you got revenge on her by getting her to date someone." Mira said._

 _"_ _Oh, I think she'll have her work cut out for her." Naru said. "Remember, she has to get Natsu to agree to go on a date with her." Naru made a thinking pose. "Speaking of which…HAPPY!" she shouted._

 _The blue cat came flying at max speed moments later. "YOU CALLED? PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!" he wailed in fear, not wanting to anger Naru._

 _"_ _Hey, chill out." Naru said, before giving the blue feline a few instructions, loud enough for the others to hear. "I want you to go and make photos of every cute and embarrassing moment Lisanna and Natsu will have together, and in return, I'll give you 30 fishes." She said, holding out her hand as though to shake hands. Happy drooled at the thought of 30 fishes, before…_

 _"_ _AYE. DEAL!" he said enthusiastically, pulling out a camera from somewhere._

 _Naru smirked evilly…even Mira shivered at THAT look…_

 **Chapter 11, the Trials begin**

Mira hummed to herself as she worked at the Bar as usual, serving drinks and declining dates in such a way that nobody could hold a grudge against her…unless the request came from a certain perverted, old and short Guild master. With him she just turned on her all-too-sweet-smile + death-aura + death-glare combo.

If there was anything different about today, it was that from now on, she'd have hard evidence that her younger sister Lisanna had somehow managed to get Natsu to go on a date with her.

Mira made a quick reminder for thanking Naru for setting that blue furball on a spying mission with that camera of his.

As for what that evidence is…roughly 30 High Resolution HD full colour pictures of Lisanna and Natsu acting like a couple, with the last picture showing them sealing the deal.

Mira giggled, thinking of ways to tease Lisanna about this, before deciding against it.

But there was ONE person who didn't know yet…

"We're back!" came the call from the entrance.

…speaking of the devil, here comes Laxus and his merry bunch.

"Oh, Laxus. Welcome back." Mira called over.

"Hard to believe it is that time of year already, isn't it?" Laxus said, leaning against the bar.

"It is still a few weeks away though." Mira told him.

"Usually the others would be out taking jobs from…the…board…" Laxus slowed down when he saw the completely empty mission board. "Well…that's new…"

"I know right?" Mira said, cleaning glass. "Oh, and a few things have changed while you were out on your mission." Mira said.

"Oh? Anything interesting I should know about?" he asked. Evergreen, Freed and Brickslow leaned in, interested.

"Naru is back." Mira said, watching Laxus' smirk grow. "Beer?" Mira asked. Laxus nodded.

He was on his second gulp when Mira revealed the next item.

"And Natsu and Lisanna are Fairy Tail's newest official couple."

The beer in the mouths of the Thunder Tribe collided with Mira, who just stood there, having expected that.

"D-did you just say Natsu and Lisanna?" Evergreen asked.

"How did she manage to get him to go out with her?" Freed asked in shock and awe.

"Yeah…Natsu is denser than lead." Brickslow added. "There is no way that those two are dating."

The others voiced their agreements.

All the while Mira just stood there smiling.

"Would you like to see the proof?" she said…as they resumed drinking their beers.

…she would reek of beer for days after this…

And speaking of the newest couple, Natsu and Lisanna at the moment were not in the guild…nor was the rest of Team Natsu and Team Redhead.

They were out on one of a number of missions they had collected from the mission board beforehand, all of them in the same area, so they didn't have to travel far for each mission.

And the reason as to why Lisanna was with them was a) to spend time with Natsu (including training) and b) to try and keep the inevitable collateral damage that he alone causes to a minimum…if possible. She holds no responsibility for the collateral damage Gray and Lucy cause.

They also met up with Erza, who was out on a solo mission in the same area…

And Lisanna absolutely refuses to even consider trying to stem her collateral damage prone habits…

That job belonged to Naru.

And speaking of that particular Redhead…she was still back in Magnolia, serving a sentence of mandatory house arrest issued by pretty much all of the Guild following an…incident…that occurred on the evening of the same day of Natsu and Lisanna's date…

 _Flashback_

 _Natsu and Lisanna were walking towards the guild following their first date, both feeling happier than they had in a long time, when they met up with Charla, Wendy, Happy (who had long since delivered a certain package to Naru) and Lucy._

 _Their conversation pretty much revolved around the latter three grilling Natsu and Lisanna for details on their new relationship_ _ **(A/N: like all friends do these days)**_ _when their 'conversation' was interrupted by the sound of church bells ringing._

 _"_ _This method of ringing…it can't be…" Natsu said, happily._

 _"_ _Aye!" Happy agreed._

 _"_ _HE'S BACK!" the two of them shouted into the high heavens._

 _"_ _They still have this system in place, eh?" Lisanna said nostalgically._

 _Lucy, Wendy and Charla looked at them oddly, wondering what was going on._

 _ **"**_ _ **Everyone, please head to the designated locations in preparation for 'Gildarts Shift'."**_ _A bunch of flying loudspeakers called out. About a minute later the ground shook and began moving, much to the shock and fright of Lucy, Wendy and Charla._ **(1)**

 _Meanwhile back at the guild_

 _"_ _So he's finally back, eh?" Naru asked, reclining against the bar. Next to her Erza was sitting normally, eating a slice of strawberry cake._

 _"_ _It's been what, 2, 3 years?" she commented._

 _"_ _Something like that." Naru agreed._

 _"_ _I wonder if Gildarts managed to complete the mission." Mira said._

 _After the quacking subsided everyone waited, the people who joined after Gildarts left for that 100-year quest wondering who the heck it was that deserved the city receiving a terraforming machine with his name on it. Those outside could only sweat drop at seeing the sheer number of 'This Way' signs on the floor, right down the middle of the corridor created by the terraforming action._

 _Lucy, of course, was like "What kind of idiot is this?" with Charla agreeing._

 _Shortly afterwards_

 _Everyone watched in anticipation as a tall man with brown hair and beard and blue eyes. His entire frame was covered in a ragged black cloak and he had his travelling gear strapped to his back._

 _He stopped walking close to the bar and looked around in confusion._

 _"_ _Welcome back, Gildarts." Mira greeted him._

 _"_ _Oh…good to be back." Gildarts said, before looking around again. "Uhm…there used to be a guild names Fairy Tail around here…would you happen to know where it is?"_

 _Everyone faceplanted minus Mira._

 _"_ _This is Fairy Tail, Gildarts." Makarov said from his position on top of the bar._

 _"_ _Oh, Master. Long time no see." Gildarts greeted, waving a metallic hand. "I see you have done some remodeling."_

 _"_ _You could say that." A voice to their side spoke up. Gildarts turned to see a pair of hot redheads, the one not wearing Armour nearly kickstarting his flirting engine._

 _"_ _Uhm…who are you?" Gildarts asked, pointing at the to of them and then Mira._

 _"_ _Ara ara, Gildart." Mira said, before chuckling like she used to back in the day. "Have you really forgotten about us?"_

 _Gildarts looked at her for a moment before his eyes widened in recognition._

 _"_ _MIRA?"_

 _"_ _That's me." She answered._

 _"_ _Then these two must be Erza and Naru." He said, pointing at the pair of redheads._

 _"_ _I must say, the three of you have grown." He said, meaning their height and power level, but his face said something else entirely. "Ne, Naru. Can I ask you something?" he asked, approaching Naru._

 _"_ _Sure. What is it?" she asked._

 _"_ _Are these real?" Gildarts said, suddenly groping Naru's large chest._

 _"_ _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TOUCHING, YA FUCKING PERVERT?" Naru roared, delivering a full power punch into Gildarts' chin, sending him flying towards the roof._

 _Then Naru realized that Gildarts' traveling rope was for some reason tied to her ankle._

 _"_ _Oh ShiiiiIIIIIITTT…" Naru screamed as momentum pulled her along._

 _Both mages landed on the beach outside of the city and basically it became a punch fest between them…with Gildarts having to stop holding back in order for him to not lose to her._

 _By the time the other mages arrived, Gildarts was standing above a badly bruised Naru, who was lying in a crater of sand, unconscious. Gildarts himself was winded by the relatively short but violent fight and had a couple of fist shaped bruises on his body, though to be honest, he had enjoyed the fight._ **(2)**

 _Flashback end_

The next day Naru was basically put under house arrest not to punish her, but to have her rest and heal properly after her fight with Gildarts.

That didn't stop her from sneaking out and pulling a few pranks on the poor man though…

Poor man didn't even realize that his jacket had a Devil-like Emogi on the back with a 'Kick me now!' sign in its hand…

…and Natsu always was all too happy to oblige…most of the time…

The rest of the time she spent shopping for supplies and equipment and otherwise was busy writing letters that she sent to specific people in the elemental nations. In return she got letters from people like Tsunade, Kakashi, Gaara…basically everyone who received a scroll from her.

And Jiraya, true to the agreement she forced him into by threatening his manhood, sent her the rights to sell his books in Ishgar and sent her his latest works since 7 years ago.

All in all, she was pretty much set for life with just the book selling industry.

"I wonder whom Jiji will nominate for the S-class exams…" she muttered to herself.

 _'_ _Cana is a given…she's been contesting for the S-rank for the last few years already. Natsu and Gray are probably also going to be chosen. Those two may not seem like it, but they already are low S-rank already. Gajeel…hasn't been in the guild long enough to qualify, not counting the fact that he was a S-rank in Phantom…No, he is most likely not going to be a candidate…'_

This is something that Naru thought about every year since she became an S-rank, as she usually helped in cutting their numbers, i.e. she beat the crap out of the contestants.

In that regard, the only difference between her and Erza is that Naru is capable of holding back…somewhat…most of the time…

A week later

The entire guild was assembled in the main hall, many of them waiting in anticipation for what was to come, whilst the newbies such as Wendy, lucy, Charla and Panther Lili, a black Exceed that Gajeel picked up in Edolas, wondered what the tension in the air was about.

Eventually the curtain rose to reveal Makarov, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Naru and Gildarts.

Any and all chatter ceased immediately.

"Fairy Tail!" Makarov began. "As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S Class Wizard Advancement Exam!" Loud roars erupted from the assembled crowd.

And then you got people like Lucy, who was circle eyed in shock.

Not to mention the ones like Natsu…"I'm all fired up!"…you know how he is…

"Everyone…" Erza began, but Naru finished.

"SHUT UP!" silence greeted her roar. "Thank you, now Jiji isn't finished yet."

"This year's exam will take place on Tenroujima (Heaven Wolf Island)!" Makarov continued. "It is holy ground for our guild."

In the crowd, Lucy asked around what kind of test it was, only to learn that it changes from year to year…and that it always is extremely hard.

"Each of your powers, heart and souls…I have judged them all this past year." Makarov continued. "There will be eight participants this year."

The silence of anticipation was deafening.

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"All right!" Natsu was really getting fired up.

"Good for you, Natsu." Happy told his friend.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Finally, the time has come…" Gray said, smirking in anticipation.

"Juvia Lockser!"

 _'_ _Say WHAT!'_ Naru thought. She hadn't expected that call. This was probably the shortest time anyone was a member before being nominated to become a S Class wizard.

Juvia was too shocked to make a proper response.

"Elfman!"

"Those who are Men, should become S Class!" Elfman said.

"Do your best, Elf-niichan!" Lisanna said.

"Cana Alberona!"

Cana did not look happy for some reason.

"Freed Justine!"

"Finally, I can follow Laxus' footsteps." Freed said.

"Hey, Laxus…you've got a Fanboy." Naru whispered to the blond S-rank mage next to her.

"Don't remind me." He whispered back, suppressing a shiver.

"Levy McGarden!"

"Finally, I…" was all she said.

 _'_ _Ok…if Juvia is going, they might as well send in the half pint…'_ Naru thought in resignation.

Levy's bunch of Fanboys meanwhile cheered her on.

"Mest Gryder!"

 _'_ _A 2-bit zig-zag specialist.'_ Naru thought. She knew Mest personally, having met him numerous times during his mission, often acting as the intermediary between him and Master Makarov. _'At least he has a decent amount of speed on him, definitely faster than me…damn teleportation magic…so unfair…'_

With the 8 participants announced, those who had high hopes were feeling rather downtrodden.

"Well, I guess this explains why everyone was trying so hard this last week." Lucy commented.

"This time, only one of you will pass." Makarov said. "The Exam will take place in a week. Better prepare yourselves."

Another round of cheering.

"As this is the first time for some of you, let us explain the rules." Makarov began.

"Each of the eight selected participants, please select a partner within the week of preparation." Mira said.

"Partner?" Lucy asked.

"It's a contest between to-person teams." Max told her.

"This exam tests your bonds with your friends." Warren said.

"There are two rules for the partners you can choose." Erza began. "One: They must be a member of Fairy Tail. Two: You cannot partner with S class wizards."

"So in other words, you can't form a team with Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts or Naru." Lili commented.

"Being with Erza-san or Naru-san would make you far too powerful, after all." Wendy said.

"The contents of the exam itself will be announced once you arrive at Tenroujima." Makarov added. "But this time, Erza will be blocking your progress." Erza stood beside him with a grin that looked like it was taken from Naru whenever she was plotting a rather evil prank.

"EEEEHHH?!" the crowd was shocked.

"I'll also help out to get in your way!" Mira said with a happy-go-lucky face.

Another round of 'EEEEEHHHH?!'

"So will I." Laxus added.

A third round…

"Don't tell me…you can't become S Class without defeating any of them?!" Lucy was glad she wasn't picked as a participant.

"Well, I am sure they'll hold back a bit…" Max added.

"Believe me now when I said it is going to be hard?" Warren said.

"No complaining!" Gildarts said. "All S Class wizards have gone through the same path…"

"H-hold on a second…" Elfman stuttered in fear and shock.

"Don't tell me…" Happy wasn't much better.

"You're gonna participate too, Gildarts?!" Natsu was the exact opposite to everyone in the room.

Cana was staring intensely at Gildarts for some reason.

Then Everyone looked at Naru.

"Unfortunately, due to my status as a wizard Saint, I am unable to participate as an obstacle…unless you want me too." Naru said.

"HELL NO!" came the answer loud and clear.

"However, I will be accompanying them to Tenroujima as one of the examiners." Naru said.

Several people sighed in relief at the news…

Naru may be a good friend, but nobody wanted to be the one fighting her…

After Makarov announced that the participants needed to be in Hargeon town by the end of the week, he dismissed them and everyone went to find partners.

By the end of the day, everyone had found a partner.

Natsu, unsurprisingly, teamed up with Happy. The two of them went to start training…which involved Natsu being tied to a tree and Happy somehow rolling hundred ton stones down a hill right at him...in order to increase his physical durability...or so the blue feline claimed.

Gray, much to Lucy's shock and ire, teamed up with Loke/Leo, who was still technically a Fairy Tail Mage.

Lisanna wormed her way into being Juvia's partner, though this nearly made Juvia see her as a potential rival for Gray's affection.

Another unsurprising team was Freed and Brickslow…at least unsurprising as far as him not choosing Evergreen went.

Levy was trying to decide between her team-members when Gajeel appeared behind her and picked her up by her collar, proclaiming that he will make her into an S Class mage. He did not see the blush on Levy's face as he said that.

Cana was found in the evening by Lucy. She was completely smashed and was covered in a thick layer of snow. After Lucy warmed her up and forced some Info out of her, she proclaimed herself to be Cana's partner…forgetting that Monsters like Erza and Laxus were potential obstacles. Cana then told her a secret that had Lucy looking on in shock and disbelief.

Mest decided to team up with Wendy, much to a certain white cat's ire, who couldn't shake a bad feeling she had about him.

Elfman…he was a special case. After hearing the Lisanna wanted to team up with Juvia, he began crying that his intended teammate was going with someone else, only for said teammate to point out a very pissed of female sitting at the bar staring at him intensely. Lisanna called it a passionate stare, while Elfman, having some knowledge about what said woman is able to do with her eyes, called a 'Stare that will turn you to stone'. Indeed…it was difficult to tell what Evergreen was thinking.

"Huh?! Ever is teaming up with Elfman?" Laxus said from his position on the second floor. "I pity him."

"I think that the two of them might actually hook up." Naru said. A smirk began forming on her face.

"Whatever evil scheme you are planning there…" Laxus said, making the redhead Saint look at him. "Make sure that you leave both of them alive afterwards, OK?"

"Oh? I half expected you to complain about me trying to be a match maker." Naru said.

"And give you a reason to trying to hook me up with someone? No thanks." Laxus commented. "I am too young to give up my freedom."

Off to the side, Makarov could only nod at his grandson's wise words.

Timeskip

The week passed quickly, and all 8 pairs of mages had arrived at the Hargeon Port, awaiting the arrival of their transport.

…and for some reason, Elfman and Evergreen were keeping their distance from each other, and were sporting glowing blushes…

 **(1): I know he arrived at the beginning of the Edolas Arc…**

 **(2): Naru may be strong, but Gildarts is still in a league of his own**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey I am back.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **loldelegate:** I have this stuff planned out…sorta…

 **Anko4Life:** Ain't doing the Edolas Arc man…And thanks for the like.

 **aslan333:** Thanks.

 **Guest:** I already replied to this…Akatsuki is not going to be in the story.

 **:** In Canon he is at the level of the 5th wizard Saint…so why isn't he a wizard Saint?  
Because he doesn't give a shit. And realistically speaking…if you were on the council…would you appoint someone who is as collateral Damage prone as Gildarts as a Wizard Saint?

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Glad you liked it. Hope you enjoy this next one…even if it is pretty short.

 **On to the story…**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson_**

 _"_ _Huh?! Ever is teaming up with Elfman?" Laxus said from his position on the second floor. "I pity him."_

 _"_ _I think that the two of them might actually hook up." Naru said. A smirk began forming on her face._

 _"_ _Whatever evil scheme you are planning there…" Laxus said, making the redhead Saint look at him. "Make sure that you leave both of them alive afterwards, OK?"_

 _"_ _Oh? I half expected you to complain about me trying to be a match maker." Naru said._

 _"_ _And give you a reason to trying to hook me up with someone? No thanks." Laxus commented. "I am too young to give up my freedom."_

 _Off to the side, Makarov could only nod at his grandson's wise words._

 _Timeskip_

 _The week passed quickly, and all 8 pairs of mages had arrived at the Hargeon Port, awaiting the arrival of their transport._

 _…_ _and for some reason, Elfman and Evergreen were keeping their distance from each other…_

 **Chapter 12, the first trial**

The 8 pairs of mages were all suffering, except for a single mage, due to the extreme heat they were feeling. And Natsu was suffering because of Motion Sickness…his Nr. 1 Arch Nemesis that always finds a way to come and make things miserable for him.

And since Wendy was chosen by someone else, well, she saw it prudent not to cast Troia on him.

Makarov meanwhile was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts and was fanning himself with a fan, enjoying life. After explaining what the first round was going to be, he revealed a diagram, showing 8 different routes, 4 routes having the words 'Pitched Battle' on them, together with the face of one of the S-rank mages, 2 routes came together in an area that had the word 'Battle' on, one route had the word 'challenge' on it, and the 8th route had the words 'Free Pass' on it. Naru's face as on the 'Challenge' Route, making most of if not all of the contestants instantly wary of that route…hoping they wouldn't choose that route.

"Oh, don't worry about the Challenge route. You are not going to have to fight there. You'll just have to overcome one of your fears, from what Naru told me." Makarov said, making everyone sigh in relief.

However, unknown to all of them, Naru had been keeping tabs on each and every one of them, including what their greatest fears are…

Natsu's greatest fear was losing his family, Transportation and not being able to do anything when his loved ones are in danger.

Happy's greatest fear was not getting any fish.

Gray's greatest fear was being stuck in a room with a horny Juvia trying o get in his pants…Naru hoped her acting skills are still at peak efficiency for this…

Loke's greatest fear was being banned from the Celestial Realm again.

Juvia's greatest fear was seeing Gray dying in front of her eyes…or him just dead…Naru would have fun with that one.

Lisanna's greatest fear was losing one of her siblings, Natsu or Happy…another one where Naru would have lots of fun.

Elfman's greatest fear was both losing his family…and Evergreen's stone-cold glare that will turn you into stone…if she finds out that he got a pack of cards depicting Ever in different bikinis and underwear on each card…

Evergreen's greatest fear was accepting that she was getting to grow to love Elfman. Especially when someone managed to sneak a few photo's of Elfman exercising into Ever's apartment…

Fried's greatest fear was not being able to follow in Laxus' footsteps.

Brickslow's greatest fear was being alone.

Cana's greatest fear, oddly, wasn't having nothing to drink but non-alcoholic beverages…no indeed that one took second place. Her greatest fear was the fear that her father, whoever that is, would say he wasn't proud of her…and Naru may or may not have been doing some digging into Cana's mother, Cornelia, over the past few years…  
Naru didn't know which weakness to choose for the challenge.

Lucy's greatest fear was pretty much everything and anything stronger than her…however she has an annoying habit of overcoming this so she is one whom Naru has high hopes for. So, Naru had something else planned for her…

Mest's greatest fear was losing trust in himself.

Wendy's greatest fear was pickled plums. Naru had gone and bought a large jar of them.

Levy's greatest fear…was confessing to Gajeel. Ever since he gave a whole-hearted apology to everyone in Fairy Tail, she had come to have a crush on the real Gajeel.

Gajeel's greatest fear…was facing Naru in battle…he knew that he couldn't even hold a candle within a foot of her.

That is not to say that Naru didn't know the fears of her fellow S-class mages…

Mira's greatest fear was, like Elfman and Lisanna, losing her family.

Laxus' greatest fear was Naru setting him up on a blind date, as well as transportation (Especially when Erza is the one driving).

Erza's greatest fear is either losing Naru's trust and love, or finding out that the guild has run out of strawberry cake.

Gildarts' greatest fear…is finding out that he has a son or daughter from one of his many…flings in the past. Not because he fathered a bastard child, but because he left them without a father for all off their life.

But back to the story at hand…

When Makarov said that the contestants could start, Natsu and Happy wasted no time in jumping into the air, much to the chagrin of the others, only to crash into a rune wall. Meanwhile, Fried and Brickslow were flying towards the Island, telling them that the runes would only last for 5 minutes.

Lucy commented that if it's runes, Levy would also be able to get through…which the 'half-pint' bluenette did…just so she and Gajeel could pass.

Evergreen, having been taught some runes by Fried in the past, did the same for herself and Elfman.

Both of these actions ticked the others off big time, who told Makarov that this wasn't allowed.

"Hey…it's not like it is a race or anything." Makarov said nonchalantly, fanning himself.

This led to wide-spread depression on the ship.

4 minutes and 32 seconds later

With the sound of shattering glass the rune trap disappeared. Instantly Happy flew Natsu over to the island. Cana and Lucy jumped overboard, only to see that next to them, Gray, who had found some jeans somewhere, turned the ocean into Ice and formed ice-skates for himself and Loke. To their other side, Juvia had turned into water and was swimming alongside a fish with white hair (Lisanna).

"Wait a moment…Cana, we're last." Lucy suddenly shouted.

"Don't be ridiculous. Mest and Wendy are…" Cana said, looking up. "…not there anymore…wait…WHERE DID THEY GO?"

With speeds that would make Jet proud, they swam as fast as they could to the island.

Sometime later

Natsu, using some weird kind of logic that made even Happy face-palm, decided that Erza was on route E, as it was the first letter to her name, and therefore she ought to be there. However, instead of Erza, he encountered Gildarts, sporting a expecting grin.

Happy, being the wise one, wanted to get the hell out of there…but Natsu, being not the wise one…

Well, in short, he charged Gildarts, got beaten black and blue, charged again, this time with magic empowered fists, didn't even scratch Gildarts, got beaten even more black and blue, roared at Gildarts, who unconsciously used disassembly magic on Natsu, turning him into an army of mini munchkins.

Natsu, using his weird logic again, charged again, thinking that this time he had an advantage over Gildarts…that of numbers.

Gildarts grinned, only for a horde of mini Natsu's to suddenly send fire right into his face, pissing Gildarts off slightly as they managed to singe his beard.

Deciding to return Natsu to his former form, he was shocked when Natsu reformed in close proximity to him, delivering a full powered **Secret Dragon Slaying Technique: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade** , forcing the elder mage a good 2 meters back.

Gildarts, deciding that Natsu was strong enough to pass, decided to teach him one lesson that he still needed to know…

He released his full might.

…and that is that fear isn't evil, unless you let it control you.

Gildarts went about glaring Natsu into submission.

Meanwhile…

Gray and Loke ended up battling Mest and Wendy in the 'Pitched Battle' route, where they defeated Mest by blinding him with light after he systematically kicked their asses, and then having Gray blast him with his Ice Bazooka.  
Wendy…they didn't even hold back against her…they forced her to eat pickled plums…after eating a jar of it each in front of her and forcing her into a corner…  
She didn't last long, but the experience would haunt her for years to come.

Juvia and Lisanna found themselves in a flooded tunnel that had just one obstacle: Erza.  
Forget holding back…she used Lisanna to wash the debris in the tunnel with Juvia…

Fried and Brickslow…they faced of against someone they did not want to fight: Laxus.  
And during the fight, he forgot about holding back…Fried and Brickslow were left in an area smelling of Ozone, and burnt black from extreme electricity.

Evergreen and Elfman got to face a battle savvy demoness, aka Mirajane…who beat them black and blue no matter what they tried to do. They only managed to get past her when Evergreen tried taking a leaf out of Naru's book and troll her a bit…by saying that she and Elfman were getting married. Elfman immediately kne she was BS-ing Mira and played along, shocking Mira and allowing the two of them to deliver a few critical blows to Mira, before getting the hell out of there before she regained her senses. Unfortunately…a certain redhead had set up sound recording lacryma at each of the routes…  
In other words, they had just dug themselves a pit.

Levy and Gajeel, much to the latter's ire, got lucky and chose the 'Safe route'. They spent the time there talking to each other.

Cana and Lucy…got probably the worst route: Challenge.

With Cana and Lucy

"NOOOOOO!" Lucy screamed hysterically, being forced into taking a series of sexy photo-shoots wearing skimpy bikinis and belly-dancer outfits.

What she didn't know was that the Jason taking the photo's as actually just a clone of Naru's henged into looking like the over-excited Weekly sorcerer reporter. She even added a few quirks of her own…

"That's good, Lucy. Now how about giving us a topless shot next?"

…something like that…

Lucy was not amused by this, but pushed through.

In the end, 'Jason' released the henge and handed Lucy the pictures she took, all of which Lucy promptly tore up into bits.

Her face remained bright red for a while afterwards though…

Cana meanwhile was in hell…Naruto had given her a choice…bottles or barrels…and being the alcoholic she was Cana chose the barrels…which contained anything but alcoholic beverage.

She ended up having to down 3 barrels of fresh grape juice.

The two of them however DID manage to pass her challenge, so she guided them to a nearby rock-pool where they could wash themselves and change dresses.

Later and the rendezvous

Gray and Loke arrived to find Natsu & Happy, Levy & Gajeel and Cana & Lucy having passed their routes.

Shortly after they arrived, Makarov and Naru appeared, giving the details on who passed which route.

"Cana and Lucy passed my Challenge with flying colors." Naru said, making everyone look at the pair in surprise. Cana looked down uncomfortably whilst Lucy looked embarrassed.

"Gray and Loke soundly and sadistically defeated Mest and Wendy and passed. But seriously…doing something that mean to Wendy?" Naru asked Gray and Loke, both of whom were put under the glares of all the females.

"Natsu and Happy somehow managed to get passed Gildarts, and passed." Makarov said.

"Say WHAT?!" Gray shouted.

"Levy and Gajeel had good luck and went through the peaceful route." Makarov continued.

Levy made the peace sign whilst Gajeel got a few tick marks.

"You saying I got lucky?" he shouted.

"Oh…so you wanted to go and do the Challenge?" Lucy asked.

That made Gajeel shut up and pale.

"…Nevermind…" he said. Levy giggled at that.

"What about the others?" Loke asked.

"Fried and Brickslow…encountered Laxus who got carried away…" Makarov said.

"Ouch." Gray winced, remembering the last time he faced off against Laxus.

"Juvia and Lisanna…met that damn knight who doesn't know the meaning of holding back." Makarov whined.

Meanwhile back on route D

Lisanna and Juvia were lying on rocks, cross eyed and utterly defeated, with Erza standing to the side, not even sweating.

Back with everyone

"That leaved Elman and Evergreen." Lucy said.

"But, the route that was left…" Cana began, before everyone froze and had faces that showed just how doomed that team was.

"…MIRAJANE…" everyone said.

"Sucks to be them." Levy added.

"I could still have beaten her." Gajeel said.

 _'_ _Not if she is in that Succubus outfit of hers, you're not.'_ Naru thought.

"HOLD ON A MINUTE!" someone shouted out and everyone turned to see Elfman and Evergreen, beaten black and blue, walk out of the bushes, with Evergreen supporting the much larger bulk of Elfman. "We managed to beat Mira-nee." He said with a smile.

"Say WHAT?!" Gray shouted…again.

"How did you manage to beat Mirajane?" Happy asked.

Immediately Elfman's expression broke.

"I cannot say…as a Man." He said sadly.

"Let's just say that we found an opening and exploited it." Evergreen said smoothly.

"Oh, I am sure that it was some opening." Naru said knowingly. "And I bet you two discussed what you told her afterwards, right?"

Elfman and Evergreen had completely different reactions. Elfman turned pale whilst Evergreen went atomic red.

"W-we d-d-did what we had to in order to get past her." She stammered. "For a plan made up like that, it was fortunate that we could work together like that."

"Oh, I am sure that is the case." Naru said, smirking. "Still, the conversation has a nice touch…wonder if I should play it at the wedding."

Evergreen and Elfman both felt their worlds shattering.

"Hm? Wedding?" Lucy asked. Everyone turned to Naru in confusion…minus a pair of miscoloured team-mates.

"That is their story to tell." Naru said, pointing at the pair of late-comers.

"Go on…we're listening." Makarov said, giving one of his mischievous smiles.

Evergreen and Elfman wished they could just disappear right now.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So yeah…this is a short chapter, I know. Sorry if you were expecting more.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, I'm back.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Hope you enjoyed the laugh.

 **aslan333:** Thanks.

 **Anko4Life:** I write to bring humour to this world…and as for the grimoire heart bit…here is the beginning.

 **Asuka1920:** Wait no longer!

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** Thanks.

 **On to the story…**

 ** _Previously, on Crimson plus Scarlet_**

 _"_ _W-we d-d-did what we had to in order to get past her." She stammered. "For a plan made up like that, it was fortunate that we could work together like that."_

 _"_ _Oh, I am sure that is the case." Naru said, smirking. "Still, the conversation has a nice touch…wonder if I should play it at the wedding."_

 _Evergreen and Elfman both felt their worlds shattering._

 _"_ _Hm? Wedding?" Lucy asked. Everyone turned to Naru in confusion…minus a pair of miscoloured team-mates._

 _"_ _That is their story to tell." Naru said, pointing at the pair of late-comers._

 _"_ _Go on…we're listening." Makarov said, giving one of his mischievous smiles._

 _Evergreen and Elfman wished they could just disappear right now._

 **Chapter 13, Second Stage and another war begins**

Naru laughed as Evergreen literally bitch-slapped Makarov, saying that she said what she said in order to get an opening which to use against Mira.

"You still didn't say what you said." Natsu said. She took of her glasses and glared at him. However, by then he had switched his attention to Elfman and wasn't looking her in the eyes.

"As amusing as this is, you lot can grill them later." Naru said. "I believe we have the second stage to begin."

"True that." Makarov agreed, deciding to interrogate Naru at a later stage…he still wanted to know what Evergreen and Elfman said to Mira.

Speaking of whom…

Erza looked at Mira in shock at what she had just said.

"Elfman and Evergreen are getting married?" she asked.

"And afterwards, they beat the crap out of me." Mira said, rubbing the back of her head whilst sporting an embarrassed expression. On the other side of the table Lisanna and Juvia sat, the former interested in the conversation and the latter having a 'Do I look like I care' face.

"Hold on a moment." Erza said, pointing her ladle at Mira. "When's the wedding? And wait…when did those two even start…"

"No…I think it was just a plan to throw me off guard." Mira said. "Guess I have a long way to go."

"Is it really just a plan?" Erza asked.

"Those two? I don't really see it." Mira said, brightening up slightly. "I mean, if they get married and have a kid…" Mira thought of a baby with Elfman's face, Evergreen's glasses and hair-colour, and with hair that was both spiky and wavy at the same time…

 _"_ _Baby!"_

…and spewing random crap just like Elfman…

Mira immediately started crying at the image.

For some reason the others saw what Mira had pictured, with Erza thinking that the kid looked cute the way she imagined it.

"Elf-niichan and Evergreen…They're kind of birds of a feather, actually." Lisanna said, already thinking of trying to get those two together…not knowing that she was about to enter dangerous territory…dangerous for her at least as someone was already on that job…

Juvia was literally boiling up her waterbody in embarrassment, thinking about having kids…especially with a certain Ice-Make magician.

They then began wondering where the others were…

Back to Naru

Naru suddenly felt someone was trying to get in on some action in one of her pet projects and had an inkling on to whom it was.

"Anyway, the second stage is to find the grave of Mavis Vermillion, one of the founders as well as first Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Makarov said.

"What kind of wacky trial is that?" Natsu asked. "Now we have to find the remains of some long dead person?"

…and was promptly sent into the floor curtsy of Naru's fist.

"We are talking about one of the people without whom Fairy Tail wouldn't exist, you bloody moron." Naru shouted at him, somehow making him sink further into the ground.

"Anyway, I am going to go and spend some time on the north side of the island." Naru said. "Hmm…maybe see if Erza wants to try skinny dipping…"

Makarov immediately wished he could make clones of himself so he could go and see that…

…and the thought was knocked out of him when Naru gave him a murderous glare.

"I'll also be setting up a barrier to prevent anyone from seeing us." Naru said.

 _'_ _Spoilsport!'_ Makarov thought, but cowered under the glare…

Loke and Elfman had a dazed look on their faces at the thought of Erza and Naru skinny dipping in the ocean. Evergreen for some reason felt pissed off that her partner was thinking of another girl and slapped him in the face.

 _'_ _Those two…are ahead of schedule…'_ Naru thought in surprise.

Shortly afterwards

Cana and Lucy were busy running for their lives from a giant Lizard, with Lucy screaming like a spoilt brat that was just introduced to the real world.

"Lucy, hurry up!" Cana shouted…just as the lizard snapped at Lucy, barely missing her ass.

Elsewhere, Gajeel and Levy were hiding for their lives behind a rock from a huge whale like creature.

"This island is nuts…" Gajeel commented. Even by his extreme standards, this was crazy.

"I might die here." Levy said in fear, whilst being comforted by one of the local herbivores that sensed that this half pint mage was friendly and wouldn't hurt it.

Again elsewhere Gray and Loke were running for their lives from a flock of…birds, armed with beaks full of sharp teeth and long deadly claws on their feet.

"To become S-Class, this ain't nothin'!" Gray shouted.

"Way to put on a brave face!" Loke said. "And when did you lose your clothes again?"

Once more… elsewhere Elfman and Evergreen were running for their lives from a giant carnivorous pig with razor sharp teeth and hoofs, clearly intent on eating the two mages for lunch.

"Those who are Men should not run from their enemies!" Elfman shouted…whilst running away from an enemy.

"Shut Up! Real Men would know when not to shout Bullshit like that!" Evergreen shouted back.

Last one, I promise (For now)…elsewhere a group of monsters were running for their lives from an enraged Natsu.

 _'_ _We shouldn't have eaten that fish he was frying…'_ one of the monsters thought before his tail was grabbed by Natsu, who grilled him Medium Rare before chasing after the rest.

Naru meanwhile arrived at the base camp to find Mira and Lisanna there.

"Hey you two…where's Juvia and Er-chan?" she asked the two siblings.

"Oh, hey Naru-nee." Lisanna answered. "Juvia and Erza went to look for Wendy and Mest who should have ben here by now."

"I see…guess I'll have to go skinny dipping by myself then." Naru said, seemingly not noticing the drop of blood escaping from Lisanna's nose before the younger snowflake wiped it away. "Perhaps you should try it with Natsu…"

That did it…Lisanna went flying with a massive nosebleed.

"Well…that's new." Mira said. Naru chuckled.

"Wait in a few weeks when I'll be saying the same thing to Elfman and Ever once I get them to start dating…" Naru said before leaving a blushing Mira, heading to the north beach.

Speaking of Erza and Juvia…

Juvia was being dragged along the floor and being forced to listen to Erza talk about the S-Class trials she and Naru took all those years ago. Apparently Naru was the only Mage to defeat Laxus during the trials, defeating him with something called ' **Sennin Goroshi** '.

Erza meanwhile had the luck of choosing the 'Peaceful' route that year, but during the last trial Makarov apparently pitched the remaining contestants against each other…Naru and her were the last two standing and had beaten each other bloody and bruised when both fell unconscious at the same time. That was the only year in Fairy Tail History that 2 mages were Promoted to S-Class.

And Erza went on and on about ow difficult the trials were for her…not considering that Juvia didn't care…she wanted to go and find Gray and continue stalking him.

Shortly afterwards

By the time Naru arrived at the beach, the situation with the teams had changed slightly…

Cana and Lucy were still being chased, this time by 2 lizards.

Gajeel was literally hammering away at the weird Whale creature with mallets, with Levy wondering why she teamed up with this loud dude…and wondered why she ever started falling for him in the first place.

Gray had just frozen the flock of birds…when another appeared and the chase continued.

The beast chasing Elfman and Evergreen took a swipe at Evergreen, whom Elfman saved by throwing both himself and Evergreen down a tunnel.

Natsu was standing on top of a huge pile of burnt monster bodies, looking around for a fight that would give him something akin to a warmup. He smelled something that he knew would give him a challenge up north, and immediately headed there…his desire for a fight heavily clouding his thinking and not thinking about just how badly Naru was going to beat his ass into the ground…

Naru moaned slightly as she stretched before undressing and doing what she said she would…put up a privacy barrier and going skinny dipping.

Unfortunately Natsu saw her in her birthday suit…before a still clothed clone of Naru's appeared next to him and beat the crap out of him, before dropping him off outside of the barrier.

About 14 minutes later

Naru was busy letting the sun dry her off when she sensed a large group of people pass through the barrier.

"Hey, Boys. Look here. We have a lone Fairy Trash." She heard someone say.

"Which one is this?" another person asked.

Naru grumbled as she stood up, seeing a large group of black cloaked figures wielding an assortment of weapons. Dripping from the bottom of some of their masks she saw blood.

On said masks she saw a emblem that made her growl.

"Grimoire Heart…you fuckers have a lot of nerve coming here." She said.

"Whatever…just put on some fucking clothes!" one of the figures, a female judging by the voice, shouted.

"Hmm?" Naru looked down, before cupping both her breasts. "But clothing is so restricting…"

She heard about half the group collapse on the ground.

"Have you no dignity?" the female from earlier shouted.

"Lost it when I was exiled from my home village." Naru immediately answered.

"Self preservation?"

"Lost that during my training." Naru told her, arms on her hips.

"Decency?"

"I think I left that behind when I was being chased by Pirates 7 years ago." Naruto said, putting on a sexy thinking pose.

"Are you an exhibitionist?"

"Why do you think I came here, where nobody else goes?" Naru countered, arms crossed below her breasts. "Also, there is a barrier around here so nobody would see me in the first place."

"Are you a slut?"

"Are you a magazine reporter?" Naru countered, hands on her hips as she leaned forward.

"No!"

"Then there is your answer." Naru said smugly.

"Just…fucking put some clothes on…" the female screeched, with nods coming from her comrades.

"Alright…hope you have the cash for the reverse strip show…" Naru said sultry.

That made one of the intruders snap…he rushed at Naru with his sword raised. He was met with Naru's foot in his stomach, sending him flying into the forest.

And Naru was busy putting on her bikini-top as though nothing happened.

The other intruders, seeing one of their own sent flying like that, all charged, not caring that she had no bottoms on…

Naru somehow managed to beat them senseless whilst putting her bikini bottom on and fitting the entire thing to fit snugly.

By the time she was finished the intruders were finished.

"Ok, ready when…you…are…" Naru said, looking at the unconscious forms of the intruders. "Well…this is pathetic…"

Meanwhile

Everyone, minus Elfman, Evergreen, Mest, Wendy, Natsu and Happy were having similar encounters with Grimoire Heart Thugs…though without fail the thugs were all being beaten senseless.

Natsu, Happy, and potentially Fairy Tail's newest couple, met a strange mage without a guild emblem on his persona.

Mest was being confronted by Charla and Lily, who were questioning him really being a member of the guild, when a series of explosions destroyed a number of ships that were appearing around the point nearby.

Mirajane was using sleeping magic on her opponents, whilst Lisanna was happily scratching away using her **Animal Soul: Cat/Tiger**. Had Naru seen her, she would have shivered.

Meanwhile in Konoha

A certain Demon Cat named Tora walked away from his latest victims, two groups of raw Genin fresh out of the Academy doing their very first C-Rank Mission.

Apparently the damn Cat had become so powerful that the 'Catch Tora' mission had been bumped up into C-Rank…it definitely gives the Genin a picture about what Life and Death battles are…especially since Tora had started fighting back instead of running.

"Ne, Hon…remember that mission?" Sakura asked, watching her team getting scratched inches from death alongside Sasuke's.

"How can I not? Kakashi Sensei made us take it almost on a daily basis to teach us teamwork." Sasuke said. "Glad that we had Naru back then…I still don't know how she managed to tank all those Hits from Tora's feared **Cat Style: Fury Swipes no jutsu**." Sasuke said.

"True…I got caught up in that technique once after becoming a Chunin…I thought I was going to die." Sakura agreed. "Didn't you also get caught once?"

"Why do you think it became a C-rank mission?" Sasuke asked, supressing a shudder. "Next time we see Naru, I am so putting her under a Genjutsu and forcing the secret of her being a tank out of her."

"And get neutered afterwards by her using her Rasengan." Sakura said. "No way…I still want to continue having sex, thank you very much."

Sasuke looked at her, before smirking. "How about I rock your world this evening if you heal the genin? That Cat still needs to be caught."

Sakura was gone so fast he thought she had learnt the fabled **Hiraishin no jutsu**.

Back with Naru

" **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** " Naru shouted, creating hundreds of Clones, before sending them out to search and destroy any intruders.

"Grimoire Heart…you've put your hand into a Fox's den…hope you are ready to get bitten." Naru said, heading to where she felt the greatest amount of malice.

 ** _"I sense 8 strong presences with great amounts of malice, Kit."_** She heard Kurama say in her mind. **_"What is your plan?"_**

 _'Same as always…'_ Naru thought to him. _'Kick some ass, get the girl (Erza), kick some more ass, look badass whilst doing it.'_

She heard Kurama chuckle. **_"How about heading to the strongest presence and letting me have some fun as well?"_**

 _'You realize that you are still a secret, right?'_ Naru thought.

Her stomach grumbled in displeasure.

That reminded Naru…

"Now then…where did we leave our lunch?"

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry, this is a bit of a short chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, I am back.**

 **Responces to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** All part of the story man. All part of the story.

 **alsan333:** Thanks.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** What part?

 **Guest (anonymouse47):** How much time did you spend laughing and how much time did you actually read, I wonder…

 **god of all:** I will.

 **KHARAKI TAKAN:** Thanks.

 **DARTHCAEDUS2:** Here is the next chapter bro.

 ** _Previously, on Crimson plus Scarlet_**

 _"_ _ **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_ _" Naru shouted, creating hundreds of Clones, before sending them out to search and destroy any intruders._

 _"Grimoire Heart…you've put your hand into a Fox's den…hope you are ready to get bitten." Naru said, heading to where she felt the greatest amount of malice._

 ** _"I sense 8 strong presences with great amounts of malice, Kit."_** _She heard Kurama say in her mind._ _ **"What is your plan?"**_

 _'Same as always…' Naru thought to him. 'Kick some ass, get the girl (Erza), kick some more ass, look badass whilst doing it.'_

 _She heard Kurama chuckle._ _ **"How about heading to the strongest presence and letting me have some fun as well?"**_

 _'You realize that you are still a secret, right?' Naru thought._

 _Her stomach grumbled in displeasure._

 _That reminded Naru…_

 _"Now then…where did we leave our lunch?"_

 **Chapter 14, only 1000? Bitch, I can make more than that!**

It didn't take long for Naru to dress in her Battle Outfit. But in the time that went on, she felt three of the sources of evil intent being defeated, whilst she felt Gildarts return…no other idiot could spew out magical power like that guy when he stops holding back…

And Gildarts was engaging the presence she had planned on engaging…

Until she felt distress from someone nearby…followed by an all too familiar scream.

"Lucy!" Naru blurred through the jungle.

Moments later

An animal was about to eat from a bush with succulent leaves when a crimson blur sped between it and the food, leaving a trail of burning ground.

 _"What the fuck was that?"_ the animal asked itself, before noticing that it's food was on fire. _"NOOOOO!"_

Battle so far

Kain Hikaru was not really the brightest of light bulbs and handed his cursed Voodoo doll to one blonde cheerleader names Lucy, who went about forcing him to perform several weird poses she had seen Mirajane do for the Pinup shots in the Weekly Sorcerer Magazine.

Kain, once he got his hands on the doll again, plucked one of Lucy's hairs and returned the favour with extreme prejudice…even going so far as to make her strip to her underwear and do a humiliating belly dance.

Then Natsu showed up and for a moment the battle was in their favour…until Kain remembered that Lucy's hair was still in his Voodoo doll.

Happy couldn't help it…he took out a camera and recorded the scene of Lucy using Natsu as a punching, kicking and Muay Thai bag…all the while Natsu was screaming "What the hell is happening?" whilst Lucy was going all "AHHH! MY ARMS ARE GOING TO BREAK!" and Happy and Kain were failing to hold back their laughter.

"Hey, Blue Cat, send me a copy of this later, will you…" Kain said, holding out a basket of fish he got from who knows where.

"AYE!" Happy agreed.

Meanwhile, Lisanna and Mirajane were fighting some seriously strong tree guy who somehow managed to create explosions wherever there were plants, however, with the teamwork the take-over sisters were utilizing, he was being given a run for his money.

Azuma was smirking, enjoying the fight against the two girls, one of whom had a striped fur bra and panties, a white tail, white cat ears and cat paws on all 4 limbs…with claws that manage to hurt even him. The other looked like a succubus without the horns: skimpy body tight suit that was split down the centre from neck to naval, demonic claws, demonic tail, a pair of demonic wings…and just about looked ready to fuck you up.

And while the Lisanna went in for close quarter combat she had learnt from Naru before she went to Edolas, Mirajane supported her by using her magic to send all the plants Azuma sprouted straight to hell…very demonic indeed **(A/N: I am not letting her take care of my garden…)**.

On another Battlefield, Elfman and Evergreen were getting their asses given to them by Rustyrose, whose ability , **Arc of Embodiment** , to create anything he thinks about was outright overpowering the arguing couple.

Right now, the pair were trapped in Rustyrose's **Tower of Dingir** , and thinking that this was their last moment together…well…they got into another argument during which they inadvertently confessed that they liked each other more than friends. Of course Rustyrose heard it and laughed…and being the damn sadist he was, allowed them the free use of one arm, only to move them just outside of each other's reach, their fingers mere millimetres apart…before blowing them up with the tower.

Evergreen was lucky to survive the explosion, but Elfman lost the will to fight for a while afterwards.

Elsewhere, Erza and Juvia encountered a pinkette calling herself Meredy…who stated that Erza was merely nr. 3 on the hit list. When Juvia and Erza learned that Gray and Naru were 1st and 2nd respectively…well, Meredy stood no chance, though she did knock Juvia out of the fight after linking her emotions to Gray…before Erza went in like a…raging animal? Nope. Angry demon? Not really. Angry Erza? That one…

Anyway, Meredy ended up with deep cuts that weren't fatal, but she was out for the count afterwards…the fact that her hair reminded Erza of a certain pink haired ex-teammate of Naru's (Against whom she still holds a bit of a grudge) may or may not have fuelled her rampage.

Naru meanwhile was held up by a very familiar face.

"Ultear…I always knew that you were a Bitch, but having been secretly part of Grimoire Heart this whole time? I applaud your infiltration skills…they may just rival my own." She said, clapping.

"Naru Uzumaki…the only true unknown amongst Fairy Tail…tell me…how does it feel not being able to come to a friends aid in their time of need?"

"Not as bad as you are going to be feeling in a few minutes from now." Naru said, cracking her knuckles. "I am going to kick your big ass."

"It's bigger than yours at least." Ultear smirked.

"That means it will be easier to kick." Naru countered with a smirk of her own.

Both of them tensed up, waiting for some signal to happen…which happened to be a leaf that fell between them. Once it touched the ground, all hell broke loose.

Ultear summoned a green orb, and shot it towards Naru, who dodged and tried going in for her speciality: beating the shit out of people.

Suddenly the orb came crashing into Naru's back taking her by surprise. Ultear quickly stepped forward and brought out a knife and stabbed Naru…who disappeared in smoke.

"What?" Ultear was shocked.

"Missed me." She heard Naru say…behind her. Next thing she knew, a strong kick landed on her backside, followed by Naru's laughing.

"Point 1 goes to me." Naru said with a smile.

Ultear growled, before her orb suddenly became thousands.

Unfortunately this Naru also popped.

"Where the hell are you?" she screamed.

"Over here." "Over here." "And Up here." She heard. Turning around, she saw literally dozens of Narus walk out of the forest and from behind trees. Some were even standing on branches.

"Hmpf…using your cloning magic now, are you?" Ultear asked, before using her arc of time on the clones…only for nothing to happen. "What?!" she was shocked. How did the clones overcome her magic.

"I think I'll let you in on a little secret here…" she suddenly heard behind her. Turning around, she saw Naru with a smirk that said 'Checkmate, Bitch'. "Magic isn't the only power in this world…"

The next thing Ultear knew, something impacted her with the weight of a full freighter train, making her fall to the ground, the air completely gone from her lungs. It also felt like her internal organs were bruised…at the very least.

"One…hit…" she gasped before falling unconscious.

"Hmm…so that is what happens to S-class opponents when I am not holding back…" Naru mused to herself, inspecting her knuckles. "I like this!" She quickly dispelled her clones, though it felt refreshing, using her clones for a diversion…

The poor bastards always fall for them.

As she was walking away, she sensed that most of the fights have stopped, though most of the combatants were still spread out throughout the island. She decided to go to base camp and see what the situation was like.

10 minutes later, Ultear came to, got pissed off when Gray told her that she reminded him of Ur, who is both her mother and his teacher…got into a fight with him during which they fell into the ocean, where she got her mother's memories…and subsequently got her ass handed to her by a Fairy Tail mage…again.

Zancrow meanwhile had been steamrolling Natsu and Makarov, the latter of whom had already been weakened by Hades so all that the old guy did was crush Zancrow and throw the guy into the air. And after Natsu somehow managed to consume Zancrow's magic…by emptying his own container and using that as a substitute (Erza was going to beat him up for that later), the Dragon Slayer literally one move KO'd the God Slayer.

Afterwards, Natsu's exhaustion was, like Natsu always says, 'Fired Up!'…meaning that Natsu was gone for the time being.

Azuma, who after defeating Mira and Lisanna, engaged Erza in a one-on-one fight and initially had a small advantage over her…until Erza utilized a trick she had seen Naru use several times on people, including herself: cast aside all defence and just attack, or as Naru **and** Natsu call it: Plan BTSOOT…or Plan Beat The Shit Out Of Them.

For some reason Naru almost always seems to get it right…Natsu on the other hand…not so much.

Anyway, under Erza's unrelenting assault, Azuma was forced on the defensive and the spells he fired of in attack all got cut to bits by the redhead.

Well, after Azuma bragged about his easy victory over the take over sisters, Erza truly lived up the fiery redhead trope…with her aura filling in for the fire…

In billions of other universes…

Minato Namikaze, known as Konoha's Yellow Flash, and fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf, suddenly shivered and was thankful that his wife, the redhead Kushina, wasn't the only redhead in existence who could scare even the death god away with just a tantrum.

He did however pity whoever had to put up with said Redhead…

In Trillions of Universes…

A multitude of Jellals, Narutos, Natsus, Grays, and uncountable other characters from who knows how many stories, all sneezed violently.

And Naru…

Naru sneezed and Kurama for some reason wanted to go back in time and congratulate a certain blonde male who managed to seal him in his daughter…for apparently having bigger balls than he thought he had…oh right…that man was married to Kushina…explanation finished.

Zoldeo, who had possessed the Celestial Spirit Capricorn, lost against Team Cheerleader, aka Lucy and her spirits, after Loki gave him his own power after Zoldeo tried possessing the Lion Spirit, only to have Capricorn beat the shit (Zoldeo) out of him.

Gildarts' fight against the Grimoire Heart Ace, Bluenote Stinger,

About half an hour later

Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Happy, Lucy, Erza and Naru all converged at one location…where Naru was immediately bombarded with questions as to why she was there without a scratch.

Eventually they accepted Happy's explanation: "Because it's Naru."

Without question to be added.

Following Natsu and his nose, they eventually came to the beach, where they found a massive floating ship that instantly made Natsu feel queasy, with an old man with a long grey beard and hair wearing a cloak and an eye-patch, stood near the ships edge. On the beach itself there was an army of mages, all neatly in rank and file, wielding an assortment of weapons that looked out of place, even by this countries standards.

"I see you have finally come, Fairy Tail!" the old man said. "You may have beaten Bluenote and the 7 other S-class mages, but how will you fare against the combined might of our own affiliated alliance of dark mages?" he began laughing.

"Simple…we'll bust right through them." Natsu said.

"I highly doubt that." The old man said. "Even if Uzumaki there makes her fabled thousand clones, which I believe to be her maximum, my army can stand up against twice that number."

His laugh was taken up by the dark mages on the ground.

Most of the Fairy Tail team felt uneasy there as the numbers were not in their favour. Had they been rested and uninjured, they would have been able to fight this group, but…

Naru's laughter made the entire area become silent.

"Sorry…*inhale*…did you…*chuckle*…just say…*laugh*…my max number…*inhale*…is a thousand?" Naru laughed, which stopped just as suddenly as it started. "Bitch please, I was able to make 1000 clones when I was 13." The area behind her was suddenly enveloped in dense smoke that soon dispersed. "I am not one person…" Naru said.

" **We are Legion…** " a legion of Narus said in unison. Everyone's eyes bugged out, seeing roughly 5000 Narus standing behind the team in rank and file where possible…even the trees had neat rows of Narus standing on them.

"Erza. You and the others go and beat up Mr. I-am-an-old-fart there. I'll deal with these guys." Naru said to her girlfriend.

"Be careful, Naru." Erza said.

A few minutes later

Naru was standing before an enormous pile of unconscious bodies, breathing hard…perhaps she shouldn't have divided her chakra 5000 times…or made that many clones either. Suddenly thunder hit the ship and she sighed, thanking the gods that the help she sent a clone to get arrived. She also wondered how to get up there…the ice ramp Gray created was…caught in the crossfire of her rampaging through the dark mage lines and she had no flying abilities.

And Kurama was napping so he wasn't of much use right now anyway…

So instead she decided to wake the old fox up…

 _'Clone #16584…wake 'im up!'_

He heard Kurama's scream of pain even after cutting the connection to her mindscape.

 **"Oi, Kit…I am soo going to get you for this…"** she heard Kurama grumble.

 _'Oh…what have I done now?'_ Naru thought innocently.

 **"You bloody well should know…your clone just shoved a Futon: Rasenshuriken up my ass…"**

Naru paled at that before Kurama sent her a bit of feedback…and her ass started hurting…a lot.

As Naru was screaming in pain, Kurama was celebrating.

 **"That's right, bitch. Feel my Pain…"** Kurama yelled in joy. **"Experience the wrath of the mighty Kyubi no Kitsune!"**

Suddenly Kurama felt 9 figures standing at the bases of his tails. Looking back he saw 9 of Naru's mental clones, all of them with swords drawn…with what looked like electricity sparking fromt eh metal.

 **"Oh…Fuck me…"** once more it was Kurama's turn to scream out in pain, though this time he linked Naru in as well…only for Naru to feel nothing.

 _'Sorry, Kurama…but since I don't have tails, I won't feel the pain…'_ Naru smirked, rubbing her sore ass.

Suddenly a blast of fire and lightning burst from the side of the ship floating above her and Naru had to get the hell out of there before being crushed by several tons of metal, masonry and broken timber…add in a few hundred kg mages and a few dozen pounds of cats.

The mages whom Naru defeated however…they weren't so lucky…

Naru winced at the sound of bones crunching, glad that the mages' ends were quick and relatively painless at least.

She also gave a quick prayer for their souls.

After the smoke and dust settled, she saw her friends exit the wreckage, with a tall goat person in a butler suit and sunglasses carrying Lucy like a princess in one arm whilst carrying Natsu like a duffle bag with the other, all the while lecturing Lucy on her having to keep her weight down or something.

The scene made her forget the pain in her ass as she laughed.

And her laughter was infectious as Erza joined in, followed by Laxus of all people. Gray followed shortly after and Wendy giggled as well.

Lucy was in too much shock at the news that her new Butler/Spirit will be making sure she has a healthy diet and lifestyle from now one…and Natsu was having hell.

Happy, Charla and Lily joined in the laughter…though Happy had no idea what they were laughing about.

Timeskip

Things settled down soon…with the Mages' departure being delayed by Erza, who decided to have a crack at what Wendy had been doing, AKA being a nurse/doctor. And of course, her brutal methods broke more bones in Gray and Gajeel than the mages from Grimoire Heart did…and Erza was only using bandages…

Needless to say, Wendy would get a massive amount of experience healing those two alone…

And this was before Erza moved on to the other injured people…

The surviving dark mages all disappeared from the island by various means, though most were captured by the magic council, whom Mest was revealed to have been a part of surprising everyone minus Naru and Makarov.

Mest also tried getting them off the island, however none of the Fairy Tail mages believed him that Zeref had been on the Island or that Mest heard Zeref mutter the word Arcnologia.

Naru knew that he wasn't lying thanks to Kurama, but she also knew that there was no way for her to convince her guildmates at this point of this as technically Mest had infiltrated a sacred event for the guild. Add to that he had posted a fleet of Magic Council Warships just off the coast of the Island, it was all she could do to convince her guildmates not to go to Era and destroy the council itself.

Lucy and Cana, along with Naru and Erza had found a spring with herbs in it and were happily soaking in it, with Naru and Cana teasing Lucy about her floating breasts and Erza just gently floating around in the water…until Naru swum under her and pulled her down.

Erza retaliated and the four girls were caught up in a water fight, where Lucy actually put up wuite a fight…unlike the previous time she got caught up in a friendly fight *cough* pillow fight *cough*, where she was KO'd immediately.

Natus, Happy and Gildarts could be seen fishing later on, a basket of fish next to Gildarts, a pile of fish next to Natsu and a pile of fish bones next to Happy, to which Happy just added his most recent leftovers.

Suddenly they heard some people approaching and they all turned to see Cana and Lucy walking up to them.

Naru and Erza were spending some quality time together back in the spring, cuddling together and just enjoying each-others presence.

Laxus was blinking as he heard Evergreen and Elfman tell everyone about their fight with Rustyrose…though they mumbled the part about them confessing to each other, forgetting that Laxus, being a dragon slayer himself, could somehow understand people whose voices are either mumbled beyond recognition or muffled by something like bandages.

And he was blinking because he thought that Evergreen was a hardcore prude and a tsundere and would never find someone she really liked…and that Elfman was willing to put up with her attitude…

AND that not once in the tale did Elfman utter the word 'Men'…nor did Evergreen boast about something…

 _'Hell must be freezing over…'_ Laxus thought to himself.

In Hell at the moment

Shouts and screams of fear echoed across the desolate and burning fields of Hell as…

"WHO LET THE ICE DEMONS LOOSE?" a random devil shouted, running for its life.

…giant frosty creatures made their way across said fields, freezing everything in their path.

Back to earth…land

Naru flinched when Kurama literally screamed at her that something big and dangerous was heading to the Island. Erza felt the flinch and looked at Naru in worry.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Kurama…he says something…" Naru didn't finish the sentence…she didn't need to…

Everyone on the Island was shaken from their activities by the roar of the Black Dragon as it came into view of the Island.

"Kami…it's a fucking Dragon…" Naru said.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry if this chapter does not meet your expectations. I had finished most of it before my Laptop got stolen, but I had forgotten most of the details and as I was rewriting it, it felt as though I had left out lots of good material…**

 **And I know that most of you wanted to see Naru fight against Precht, but hey, she will get some spotlight next chapter.**

 **Please R &R.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone.**

 **So last time we pretty much ended of on the end of the Grimoire Heart Arc and entered the 'Fairy Tail gets their collective asses kicked by a Dragon' Arc…**

 **Now I have held several discussions on what happens during this fight, ranging from Naru surviving the blast and becoming Fairy Tail's 4** **th** **Guild Master to…to put it bluntly, Naru kissing Erza and dying in the blast due to her not having any magic and thus not being linked to Fairy Sphere, thereby ending the story…That last one I stopped before the bloke could reply.**

 **Unfortunately I have thought about this step several months ago as it is one of the key points in the Fairy Tail storyline, so none of the suggestions will be used…at least not the full ideas…meaning that there will be details of the ideas in the story.**

 **For now however…** **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Guest:**

 **ivanruzic3758:** To be honest, I had completely forgotten that song long ago…

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks. Thanks. Yes. Thanks.

 **god of all:** Thanks and I will.

 **anonymouse47:** Sorry, just had to put that one in…plus it will still remain hell…just a frozen one this time.

 **Before I go on to the story, please remember to read the !NOTE! I added at the very end of this chapter.**

 **Chapter 15, Dragon vs. Pissed of Girl**

Chaos.

That is the only word that could describe the situation on the island following the loud roar.

Everyone was rushing towards the boats, two of them hesitantly, because the strongest Mage there, Gildarts told them that he had fought this black dragon before and barely survived.

They were all about to board the ship when the dragon landed, creating a huge wave the wrecked the ship against the rocks several hundred feet away.

Following this, every mage began spamming spell after spell at the huge dragon, now identified as Arcnologia…and the big bastard was merely shrugging it of as though it was nothing.

"Get everyone into safety!" Makarov shouted before activating his Titan Magic and grew to the same size as the dragon and the two of them went full on physical.

The fight went on for several minutes and each impact was felt throughout the Island.

However, when Makarov was knocked onto his back, Arcnologia prepared to end his life with a straight thrust with its claws into his heart.

And he would have had Laxus not encouraged each and every mage on the Island to combine their magics with his, sending a massive Unison Raid-ish blast at the dragon, actually managing to make it fly from the explosion.

A cheer of victory erupted from several mages, but was quickly silenced when Arcnologia reappeared, clearly pissed off…

He roared loudly.

The shockwave sent everything flying. Trees were uprooted, stones were shattered, People were sent flying into the debris and every living thing made itself scarce if possible.

Naru was one of the very few people not to get blown away. The others were Makarov, who was still in his titan form and was saved by his sheer mass, Gajeel, who had turned his arms into Iron swords and stabbed them into the ground whilst elongating them when he felt that he was about to get torn loose, Levy, who probably held on to Gajeel for dear life, and Gildarts, who used his crash magic to somehow form a barrier in front of him and Cana, protecting them from the brunt of the blast.

Seeing the devastation, Naru quickly created clones that spread out and searched for the others.

Oddly enough, she found them clumped in the same area, though she also found Erza heavily wounded from being sent flying through who knows how many trees and rocks…and the Granite here is definitely not the soft kind.

"Erza-chan…" Naru said, holding Erza in her arms.

"Naru…please…protect the guild…" Erza groaned out. "I know…you don't like…doing so…but…we need…THAT side of you…"

Many of those who heard her wondered what she meant by that, but guessed it had something to do with the massive amounts of KI being released by Naru following her words.

"I will, Erza-chan. I will protect everyone here." She gently laid Erza back onto the ground.

"We're counting…on you…" Erza told her as she began making her way towards the huge dragon.

Suddenly everything on the island and surrounding the island became aware of her presence.

Even Arcnologia momentarily froze and the sheer amount of power being released by this girl, who was clearly beyond pissed off.

With Naru

 **"Well, it has been a while since we went full power…not since that short moment we were destroying the Phantom Lord Guild hall…"** Kurama said.

 _'I know…but this time, I…no, WE are going to…"_ Naru answered.

 **"I know, partner. I know. He hurt your chosen mate."**

 ** _"Let's Kill this bastard!"_** Both of them said together.

General POV

Everyone was shocked when Naru created a red bubbling cloak of sorts that covered her entire body.

 **"Hey…Dragon…"** she said, her voice sounding like a cross between her own and that of a demonic entity. **"Prepare to get beaten to a bloody dead pulp…for you have just gone and hurt those precious to me!"**

 **"For something that small, you sure hold a lot of power, don't you, human?"** Arcnologia suddenly spoke, making everyone look on in shock.

 **"True, I am small compared to you…"** 'Naru' continued, seemingly unfazed by the response. **"…however, when I unleash my full power…"**

Suddenly the ground shook and even more of the landscape was destroyed when 'Naru' suddenly began transforming, growing larger and larger until she became a huge Fox just slightly smaller than Arcnologia. 9 massive tails swung around behind the giant fox, waving menacingly through the air.

 **"…I am by no means small."** She finished, before charging the huge dragon.

Another clash of Titans occurred, though this time Arcnologia began using his magic to give himself an edge against this 9-tailed-fox, who had 13 limbs with which to beat the crap out of him (If you count the tails) and was doing so with extreme prejudice.

After taking another one of those roars point blank, Kurama got pissed of and kindly asked Naru permission to…

 **"Naru, let's shove a Bijudama down this fucker's throat! He's being too damn loud."**

 **"Sure. Why not?"** Naru answered…and every sentient living thing on or near the island wondered why the hell she was talking to herself in the middle of a fight.

Suddenly blue and red particles began appearing in front of 'Naru's' mouth, condensing into a deep purple ball of energy.

In response Arcnologia began charging his own Dragon's Roar.

The explosion resulting from these two attacks made the earth shake so violently that Makarov, still in his Titan form, was lifted off the floor momentarily.

As the dust cleared, the air was once again shattered by the collision of colossal limbs crashing into each other.

…so far, all according to Naru's plan.

 _'Kurama, think you can charge a bijudama inside your mouth?'_ she asked/thought.

 ** _"Yeah…don't like doing it as my mouth will taste of smoke for weeks…"_** _Kurama grumbled in her mind._

 _'Excellent…let's do it!'_ Naru ignored the grumbling in her mind.

The two combatants momentarily disengaged before charging in again, though this time Naru was prepared…and spat a fully powered bijudama in Arcnologia's mouth where it exploded.

In response, Arcnologia appeared from the smoke, teeth broken and bleeding mouth, but otherwise unharmed…and royally pissed off as he picked Naru up and literally threw her a mile out to sea.

 **"You are a worthy opponent, and thus I shall let you live…for now."** Arcnologia shouted. **"The ones on the island however…feel despair that you will never see them again!"**

Naru and Kurama's eyes widened in shock when they realized what was about to happen and began running towards the island…but they were too slow.

Arcnologia unleashed a full powered attack on the island, engulfing it in a blinding explosion that was felt all the way on the mainland, and left a crater so deep that even half a mile away, the water level dropped by a meter due to the influx of water into said crater.

Utterly shocked, Naru reverted to her human form, completely ignoring her exhaustion, and fell to her knees, seeing that she was not able to save her girlfriend and her family.

Time passed, and she didn't realise that the Dragon had flown off.

Time passed, and she didn't realize that the ocean had calmed down.

Time passed, day became night, night became day, and still she didn't move.

She just kneeled there, paralysed by shock and disbelief.

She and Kurama had fought together, yet they had not been able to save anyone.

She didn't notice the ethereal presence standing behind her, looking at her in pity.

Only when the ethereal being touched her guild mark, did she finally snap out of her shock.

And what the child-looking ethereal person told her, reignited the fire inside her heart.

A few months later, Konoha

"Hokage-sama, are you sure about this?" a member of the civilian council asked.

"I am. It has been a while since her messages have stopped, and we are unable to send anything through to her side." Tsunade said, trying not to cry any more than she already had.

"In that case, we need to go and recover what belonged to Konoha in the first place." The same civilian said. The poor man was instantly put under the scrutiny of the shinobi side of the council.

"You idiot…it'll take at least three years until we'd be able to do anything." Tsunade told him.

 _'Yes…three years until I am able to send my agents to capture the weapon and finally use it to bring Konoha to its rightful place as ruler of the world.'_ Danzo thought to himself, whilst skilfully hiding his smirk.

He was a patient bastard after all.

Elsewhere in Konoha

Hatake Kakashi was wondering if he had a cursed life. Ever since the messaging system his former student had given him had stopped functioning, he had reverted to his introverted tendencies and was once more reading Smut books in front of the Shinobi Monument, where he had, with Tsunade's permission, engraved one more name to the long list.

Uzumaki Naru.

Yet again elsewhere in Konoha

It was oddly quiet amongst the members of the Konoha 11 as well as their respective Senseis, all of whom had downcast expressions at the loss of one of their friends.

Lee was for once having a quiet conversation with everyone and like Guy, had yet to utter "Something Something YOUTH!" even once since the news was confirmed a week ago.

Neji and Tenten were quietly comforting each other and praying for their friend's soul.

Kiba, Shino and Hinata thought back on the good times they had with her:

Kiba with he pranks they pulled in the Academy, Shino with the conversations they held together and Hinata thinking back on who she was in order to inspire herself in the future.

Shikamaru found it too 'troublesome' to voice his feelings, but he was also quietly thinking back on the good times. Although he won't admit it, the number of times he and his father placed bets on when the ANBU would manage to capture her on their numerous hunts were indeed fond memories.

Ino was considering sealing several batches of flowers and travelling over to Magnolia and presenting them to the remaining Fairy Tail members as a token of sympathy of sorts.

Choji would forever miss the Ramen eating competitions he and his Father had against Naru…the only one who could eat both of them under the table when it comes to Ramen.

Sakura was thinking back on her life and came to a startling realization: She had never apologized to Naru for all the times she beat the crap out of her, nor did she ever remember Naru ever verbally forgiving her…  
She was the only one with a horrified expression in the group.

Sasuke just grunted and looked back on the sibling like rivalry the two of them had developed towards the end of her stay in Konoha, ending with her defeating him at the Valley of the End.

Guy was training of his misery by running 2000 laps of Konoha whilst pumping Iron at every step…crazy bastard…

Asuma and Kurenai just thought back on what they knew of Naru, smiling at the memories, such as when they helped her move into that dingy apartment of hers…  
She had been so full of energy that day that Asuma had to call in his dad to place some movement restriction seals on her just so she would stop bouncing around all the time.

Somewhere in the Land of Lightning

A certain white-haired Super Pervert was reading a message from Konoha that he received via messenger Toad. It spoke of Naru's demise a few months ago…which confused him, as he was sitting across from said redhead, who was wearing a hooded cloak to hide her identity, but had removed her face mask so he could see her iconic whiskers and recognise her for whom she was.

"Seems like Konoha believes you to be dead…" Jiraya said, sipping from his cup Sake.

"Let them…the fewer people that know of my survival, the safer everyone will be." Naru answered.

"Agreed…but what is this with you wanting to travel to the Toad's homeland?" Jiraya asked.

Naru looked at him, before answering. "I would like to undergo Sage training. And since you are known as the Toad Sage, it stands to reason that it was the toads who trained you."

"True. But what makes you think that they will train you?" Jiraya asked. "I mean, you broke your contract with them when you left the Elemental nations all those years ago."

"Which is why I plan to travel there the long way and speak to the toad leaders in person." Naru said. "I will also tell them the reason for me breaking the contract."

"If you don't mind, what was your reason for breaking it?" Jiraya asked.

Naru looked down, sighing.

"I was very angry back then." She said after a moment of silence. "I wanted to sever all ties with Konoha and since most of the combat toads I have seen wear the Konoha symbol, in my blindness I thought that they were a Konoha affiliated summoning contract." Naru looked up. "It was only after I learned to let go of my grief and anger for Konoha that I saw the error in my way of thinking."

Jiraya nodded and silently applauded her on both being able to see the wrong in her old ways and admitting to her own errors…she had grown strong indeed.

Just then a bunch of Kumo-nin entered the Teashop and sat down on the table next to theirs, making both Jiraya and Naru roll their eyes in frustration.

"So anyway, how is Kichi doing?" Naru asked.

"Last time I heard of him, he was feeling very bored and is still angry at you for not saying goodbye." Jiraya said.

Naru nodded, having expected this.

 ** _"Kit, you need to get moving now. I sense that Matatabi is near."_** Kurama suddenly said to her.

 _'Matatabi?'_ Naru thought.

 ** _"My feline sibling."_** Kurama clarified.

 _'Ah…Just great…'_ Naru thought.

"It was nice seeing you again, but I have to go and pack for the journey ahead." Naru said, indicating the Kumon in with her eyes.

Jiraya nodded and bid his own farewell. Just as Naru made her way out of the door, she encountered a tall blonde girl with long hair tied into a braided ponytail.

 ** _"Oh shit…better BS yourself out of there, Kit."_** Kurama said. **_"This is Matatabi's Jinchuriki."_**

 _'Well…better do what I do best then.'_ Naru told him.

 ** _"Wait…you're not going to…"_**

"Pardon me." Naru said, bowing to the Kumo Jinchuriki, who was wearing civilian clothes as though she was trying to stay undercover or something.

She merely nodded, but a certain screaming cat in a certain seal was wondering why this stranger felt so damn familiar.

Kurama meanwhile was shocked that Naru had NOT gone to town on the Kumon in like he thought she would do…then he remembered that Naru rarely does what people expect her to do.

2 hours later

Jiraya eventually found Naru at a basic campsite in the forest a few miles away from town where they continued their conversation.

1 month later

Naru marched through the mountain pass, hoping that this time it was the correct path when suddenly a shadow overcame her. Looking up, she had just enough time to see something large and orange land on her, proving itself to be very heavy as well.

Had she not been able to wield strength equal to or close to Tsunade's monstrous strength, she would have been squashed.

"NARU! YOU BAKA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN ALL THESE YEARS?" the orange heavy mass shouted.

"Gamakichi?" Naru asked, surprised that the small orange toad could grow to such a huge size in only 7 years…then again she didn't know how fast anything in the Elemental Nations grew anymore…

"Now, now, Gamakichi-chan." Naru heard a new voice speak up, but couldn't turn her head as she was underneath a heavy toad who was using chakra to keep himself on the ground…Jiraya must have tipped them off on her own monstrous strength… "Let her breathe a bit. She wouldn't have come here via the mountain passes had she not needed to. Especially after breaking the contract on her own accord…"

"I am sure that Ero-Sennin told you about me, so how about this: Kichi, please get off me and I will explain everything." Naru said.

"Nah. How about you start talking and depending on your answer, I may or may not have Gamatatsu join the pile on." Gamakichi stated.

Naru paled. Gamatatsu was easily twice as heavy as Gamakichi…and if that fat toad were to hop on…she wasn't sure that her strength would be able to carry that weight.

Needless to say, she started singing reeeaaaalllly fast.

7 years later, the middle of the Ocean

A little girl opened her eyes, realizing that it was time, smiled and sent out a pulse of Magic to alert anyone searching in the area…as well as a signal to tell her that it is time.

Meanwhile, in Magnolia, a lone young mage looked out at the Ocean, his mind telling him that his big brother figure as well as everyone else was deceased, but his heart telling him that they were out there, somewhere.

The only question was, where.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So that concludes the Arcnologia arc. Forgive me for not making it a long fight.**

 **So next time I will cover the time where Team Tenrou returns without Naru, who will arrive at a later point in time (Before the Grand Magic Games/Festival of the Dragon King), maybe also add a small guild war between Fairy Tail and Twilight Ogre following Makarov's 'negotiation' with them, and maybe one more filler before the GMG/FDK begins.**

 **!PLEASE NOTE!**

 **For the Following events I already have plans, so please don't make requests for them:**

 **-the pandemonium event**

 **-Jura fighting Jellal/Mystogan knockoff Mk1**

 **-The pseudo assault on Saber Tooth's hotel**

 **I will not go into any detail because it will be a surprise, but if there are any other events you wish for me to change, feel free. This includes Battles and such…speaking of which, the following are going to be the same:**

 **-Wendy vs. Chelia**

 **-Natsu & Gajeel vs. Sting & Rogue (If anyone wants me to alter this epic fight…well, I'd say 'Go F### yourselves'…and please don't PM me or Review it as a Joke because I WILL Respond in this way)**

 **-Laxus vs. Raven Tail (#1) (This one is needed in because it is a vital point in the original storyline)**

 **!THANKS FOR READING!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **#Edit Notes: I mistakingly wrote Ravenclaw instead of Raven Tail. Many thanks to everyone who noticed it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey Everyone.**

 **Just wanted to let you guys know that I could have ended the story last time as the time skip was a perfect place to end of a story, leaving it open for a future part 2…but I am not that mean.**

 **So last time we ended off with the 7 year time skip…and Naru wasn't in the space time bubble of Fairy Sphere, Arcnologia let her live because he wanted to break her, Naru travels back to the Elemental Nations to apologize to the Toads for a past action and to explain herself…and got squashed in the process…by a giant orange toad.**

 **Anyway, I am skipping the keys to a starry sky arc and jumping straight into the GMG arc.**

 **Responses to Reviews:** **(this is the most reviews I have had for a single chapter since my first story)**

 **DARTHCAEDUS2:** Thanks and Hope you had an Awesome Holiday as well.

 **aslan333:** Thanks.

 **ChrisCage75:** But not everyone will know what A.Y.F.S.Y.I.B.W.A. means…and AreYouFrikkenSeriousYesIBloodyWellAm is too long for the Profile Name…

 **Anko4Life:** Yes. And Naru is able to see Mavis because she is a part of Fairy Tail (Explained during the Grand Magic Games and when her spectre encounters Zeref. I think that she uses the Fairy Tail Emblem that every FT member has to make a connection for them to see her.  
What, you want me to make her use the patented **Orioke no Jutsu** during the GMG?

 **Guest:** Thanks for the notice and I have already changed it.

 **carneyjagged:** Thanks for the Notice and I already changed it. And No, the other Jinchuriki will not have a major or minor role as such, other than maybe Gaara with a Minor at some point in the future. Nii just made a small Cameo.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Well, here is the next chapter, so have fun. And be surprised on what I do to the story.

 **anonymouse47:** Sorry mate, but the Quatro Puppy bit is too good to leave out. Also, I have other plans for Naru. Don't worry…I'll throw in some more trolling and pranks here and there…maybe on Princess Hisui at one point…

 **Anyway, on with the story…**

 _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson_

 _7 years later, the middle of the Ocean_

 _A little girl opened her eyes, realizing that it was time, smiled and sent out a pulse of Magic to alert anyone searching in the area…as well as a signal to tell her that it is time._

 _Meanwhile, in Magnolia, a lone young mage looked out at the Ocean, his mind telling him that his big brother figure as well as everyone else was deceased, but his heart telling him that they were out there, somewhere._

 _The only question was, where._

 **Chapter 16, Reunion**

"2398…2399…2400…" the woman grunted each time she did a push-up whilst carrying the huge fat toad on her back. Inwardly however she was chuckling. Who'd have thought that the one time she participated in Might Guy's training regime would give her the idea for this kind of training.

Said training being:

\- Running hundreds, if not thousands of laps around a huge area, often resulting in hundreds of kilometres being covered.

\- Doing Push-ups with a heavy weight attached to your back.

\- Punching a log/tree several thousand times in one sitting.

\- Repeat above just with kicks.

\- Climb the tallest mountain you can see with one limb tied behind your back behind your back.

\- Swim a few hundred laps around the largest pool you can find.

\- Rinse and repeat.

She shook her head at the memory…and promptly crashed into the ground when another heavyweight champion amongst the toads hopped on.

"Hey, you're slacking off again." The new toad said.

"Geh…Gamatatsu…you're too heavy…" she wheezed out.

"What? I have only been eating about 2 tones of snacks. I am not that heavy." Said toad countered.

She growled, remembering that Gamatatsu was capable of consuming several dozen tons of snacks in one setting.

"Ok…NOW you are asking for it…" She said, suddenly becoming deathly motionless.

"Uhm…Naru-neesan?" Gamatatsu asked as he and his brother Gamakichi began sweating in fear as they knew very well what was about to happen. "I have held back in my eating habits today, so you don't have to…"

Suddenly Naru's eyes became yellow with horizontal pupils. Her eyelids became orange and long orange crosses formed underneath her eyes. **(1)**

"Today? You said the same thing yesterday. Right before you ate all the snacks I made for Kichi." Naru suddenly pushed up again, this time lifting Gamatatsu, as Kichi had wisely decided to get off.

Gamakichi was not sweating out of fear of what she'd do to him, but for fear of what she was about to do to his brother.

"I think I'll grill myself a tender Toad steak tonight…" Naru had a look on her face that she had copied from Kurama when he was thinking of an rather evil plan.

Elsewhere in Mt. Myoboku

"SAVE MEEEEE!" the scream echoed throughout the mountain range, making every toad wonder what the hell Gamatatsu had done this time.

In one of the toad mansions, a old wrinkly green toad scratched another line to the long list of lines on his wall.

With Naru that evening

Naru was sitting out in the open when she felt something on her right arm pulse. Looking down, she saw that her old guild emblem was pulsing…

"I guess it is time, huh?" she muttered.

"Time for what, Naru-chan?" on old toad asked as he approached her.

Naru didn't need to look back to know who it was.

"Sennin-Jichan." She said. "It is time for me to return to my family."

"Hmm…it has been almost 7 years now, hasn't it?" he said, hopping up next to her and sitting down. "Shima is going to miss you."

"And I am going to miss her cooking…although at first she could have chased me around the damn elemental nations with it." Naru joked.

Fakasaku laughed at that. "If she hears you say that, she'll beat you up with her rolling pin."

Naru shuddered, before grinning.

"How about once I return to my family, I summon the two of you as well as Kichi, so you can meet my family there?" Naru offered.

"I like that Idea…then I get to see this Erza-chan you have always been talking about." He answered.

"Hmm…wonder how it will be like, now that I am now her senior." Naru asked herself.

"Don't worry about it…you still look the same age you did when you arrived here 7 years ago." He commented.

She looked at him with a grin. "And you still have the same number of wrinkles you did when I arrived here."

He returned the grin, before playfully punching her shoulder.

"Careful, young one. I am still capable of kicking your young ass. With or without senjutsu." He said.

She grunted at the impact. She had to admit, she had never once won a spar against either him or Shima…especially not when those two worked together and performed their dreaded duet together…

Naru never thought she'd ever hear that many toad cries within a single second…just remembering gives her a headache.

Next morning

"Naru-chan, here is something for the road." Shima said, holding out a basket filled with all sorts of bug based meals.

"Gee, thanks, Gaman-baa." Naru commented…and was subjected to the dreaded rolling pin.

"Whom are you calling old? I am only 800 years old!"

1 month later, Konoha

Konoha has changed in the last 7 years. They had recently fought a War against a tyrannical dictator who had usurped the throne of a minor country bordering on the Land of Fire.

However, whilst Konoha had at first not been involved, when the dictator declared himself a Kage rivalling the likes of Hatake Kakashi, Konoha's 6th Hokage…well, only one small faction in Konoha declared a desire to kick that guy's ass.

The faction that didn't agree…was the faction that was, quote "I'm too old for this shit".

The War was short but bloody, with the self-pronounced Kage's forces having entrenched themselves deeply in their territories, and each of his shinobi and Samurai were fanatical about their loyalty. 90% of them fought to the death.

However, for every 5 of them that fell, they took at least two Konoha shinobi with them.

After the war, it was discovered that the troops had a loyalty seal of some sort placed on them, meaning that they were unable to surrender unless it was a direct order of their leader.

Knowing full well that the people of the small nation was not a fault, Konoha, with the aid of Suna and their allies, helped rebuild the small nation.

This act of forgiveness, never before seen in the elemental nations, opened Konoha up to most of the other minor nations for trade.

Well, Konoha had only sent in one fifth of their forces, but still, each and every one of the surviving troops who took part decided to stay in the country in order to protect it until they could rebuild their own hidden village.

Meanwhile in Konoha, a young married couple were returning from their honeymoon, only to stop at the entrance when they saw the biggest message in the history of Konoha…painted in bright red and neon green on the Hokage Monument…and promptly smiled.

 _"Ok…which one of you bloody idiots said that I died 7 years ago?"_

The words were followed by a chibi Naru sticking her tongue out whilst holding a small hand in the 'peace sign'.

"All this time…" the male said.

"…she was alive." The female ended. "Let's go get the others…it looks like nobody noticed it yet."

"Naru…next time I see her I am so going to learn how she does it…painting on that scale without anyone noticing." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on, she probably used her clones…how is it we are taking this so casually?" Sakura asked.

"Probably because it is Naru we are talking about?" Sasuke answered.

Sakura shrugged and admitted that he had a point.

Meanwhile in the celestial realm

Happy sneezed. "Ok…which one of you has taken my patented method of explaining People's actions?"

Back in Konoha

The silence was shattered when 9 voices simultaneously shouted "SAY WHAT?!"

Moments later an alert went out and every shinobi and civilian looked in shock at the Hokage Monument. Only a handful smiled at the scene and message.

At least until a paint bomb went off on each building, spraying everyone with bright orange paint.

In an alleyway off the main road, a figure poofed out of existence.

Halfway to Nami no Kuni

Naru, upon receiving her clones memories, missed the branch she was about to land on and crashed through several branches…she was laughing that hard.

A month later

Shortly after Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Wendy left for the Capital after their…painful training(?) trip, a figure entered the derelict old building that was the current Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Master Makarov?" the figure asked.

"Hmm?" he looked at the figure, before his eyes widened.

"You are…" he began but was cut off.

"I have a request." The figure said.

A week later

The arena was shaking with the roars and cheers from the spectators.

"Well, are you guys ready?" Erza asked.

"Heck yes we are. And we will win this. For Fairy Tail." Natsu said.

"Pity that Naru isn't here. We could really have used her help during the prelims." Lucy sighed.

"She wasn't with us on Tenrou, so she must have been outside the barrier." Gray said. "If she survived, she probably spent the last 7 odd years thinking we died. Who knows where she is right now."

"She is a Man…" Elfman said, before looking around him in case a certain redhead came flying in with a vicious kick again. "…and we WILL one day find her again."

 _"Now, to introduce the competitors!"_ they heard the commentators say. As one they began walking towards the exit. _"First up in 8_ _th_ _place! We have a rowdy bunch with an uncharacteristic name, here to apparently reclaim its former glory?! It's FAIRY TAIL!"_ The vast majority of the crowd Boo'd…but were outnoised by the rest of the Fairy Tail guild in the stands…who shook the arena with their roars.

To everyone in Fairy Tail's shock, Master Mavis appeared to help cheer on her guild…by amplifying their cheers…a moral booster she called it.

 _"Next up, in 7_ _th_ _place! The army of Hellhounds, QUATRO CEREBUS!"_ In walked a bunch of punk delinquent looking chaps…needless to say no-one in Fairy Tail was amazed at the sight.

"WILD!" the leader shouted, which was followed by "FOUR!" from the other 4 guys.

Even Lucy felt more intimidated by Happy than this bunch.

 _"In 6_ _th_ _place, a guild full of girls! The dancers of the great blue sea…MERMAID HEEL!"_ instead of cheering, there was a lot of whistling at this bunch. And of course Macao and Wakaba were all heart eyes and big smiles…

 _"In 5_ _th_ _place, with azure wings that glimmer in the jet-black darkness: BLUE PEGASUS!"_ everyone who was whistling earlier suddenly had a puke-bag in their hands when Ichiya marched out of the entrance, sparkles and all. The females recovered when the Trimens walked out after him, followed by a tall blue rabbit…what the hell?

And one of the guest commentators, Jenny Realite, cheered on her guild.

 _"Next in 4_ _th_ _place, the goddess of love and strife! The sacred destroyer! LAMIA SCALE!"_

Whilst walking in, one of their competitors tripped over a stone and made a sound that made the Fairy Tail team think that she and Wendy were related somehow.

It turned out that this girl was the love crazy Sherry's cousin, Shelia…and she was just as Love crazy as her…

In the meantime the Trimens were flirting with Lucy and Erza, the latter of whom glared at them until they ganged up on Lucy, much to the Blonde's ire.

 _"Next up, in 3_ _rd_ _place…oh this is a surprise, this midnight flying squadron placed 3_ _rd_ _place in its debut appearance…RAVEN TAIL!"_ out of the smoke and floating raven feathers emerged a bunch of punk goth characters.

Due to the guild being created by a former member of Fairy Tail, scratch that, Raven Tail was created by Master Makarov's own Son, Ivan Dreyer. If Fairy Tail was a powerful light Guild, then as of 7 years ago, Raven Tail was its dark counterpart.

"I wonder who the other guilds are going to be…" Lyon asked out loud.

 _"On second place…oh…this is another surprise. Will these fallen wings be the key to a soaring victory?! Making a completely unexpected appearance is…"_

Natsu and practically everyone else went bug eyed as the second place appeared.

 _"…FAIRY TAIL TEAM B!"_

"Sis?!" ELfman asked.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Juvia?!" Gray…

"Even Laxus?! This is against the rules!" Lucy said, already dreading facing this team.

"Another Fairy Tail Team, huh?" Ichiya said.

"Hold on! Hold on! Hold on!" Natsu asked. "Who the hell is that person?" he pointed at the 5th person, whose entire body was covered in a gray-green hooded cloak, with her face covered with a white porcelain mask.

"Oh this? This is our secret weapon. Looking around, I'd rate the only person here who can give this one a fight is probably Jura." Laxus stated out loud, making the match makers think…

In the stands opposite the Fairy Tail, Naru sat, looked at her friends, a smile on her face. Even from where she was sitting, she knew that everyone from Fairy Tail had gotten stronger…except maybe for Happy.

 _"Well, it seems that someone had capitalized on that last minute change in the rules, right, Yajima-san?"_ the commentator asked the first guest commentator.

 _"If there is one thing that Fairy Tail has always been good at, it was that they are able to capitalise on every opening…even if it usually end up causing us in the Magic Council trouble."_ Yamaji responded.

 _"The Competitions are held between teams however…will this guild be able to go up against each other?"_ the commentator asked.

 _"Oh, don't worry about that…even back when I was still a member of that guild, everyone fought both with and against each other…they are probably going to enjoy beating each other up the most."_ Yamaji's comment was greeted by Natsu and Gajeel's "HELL YEAH!".

Of course those two began bickering about who stole whose line, much to the mirth of the audience.

 _"And last, but not least, is the only other team to clear the qualifying round, coming in mere seconds before Fairy Tail Team B!"_ the crowd cheered. _"Yes! You already know them already! The most powerful, the most indomitable and most formidable of all! SABERTOOTH!"_

The crowd went absolutely ballistic as this bunch of mages walked in. From her seat in the crowd, Naru studied this bunch…and thought about what she knew about Sabertooth.

7 years ago they were a minor guild that was struggling to get off the ground…now that she thought about it, she and Erza helped them when they were being overpowered by a dark guild, shortly after their last Fantasia Festival.

Whatever happened to make them the strongest guild for at least 5 consecutive years was a mystery to her.

Speaking about Mystery…she noticed that everyone not cheering was wondering who the hell that cloaked figure in Fairy Tail Team B was…

Naru giggled at them, knowing who it was…and it is a secret.

The other problem she saw was Raven Tail. She herself had had some skirmishes with that guild, mostly when they sent a doppelganger mage to impersonate her after completing a mission.

The ones Naru caught woke up in a dark damp cell inside a Council prison…the lucky ones got away…the unlucky ones ended up with either a **Katon: Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Goroshi** or a **Raiton: Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Goroshi** being shoved up their asses…

And now they were a official guild? Maybe Naru needs to remedy something…

 **(1): a combination of Naruto's Sage mode appearance and the red stripes that Jiraya has when he goes all warts and toad-face…just all in orange…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So, the GMG has finally arrived. Please Note that the requests for battles is still open. Read the AN at the end of Chapter 15 for the exceptions.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.**

 **Please R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone.**

 **So last time we started the GMG, with Naru appearing amongst the spectators and a cloaked and masked female appearing in place of Jellal on Fairy Tail B-Team…I think by now everyone knows who this person is. :'(**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Ok…where the hell could I put in the Orioke no Jutsu? And as for how much she has improved…you'll see. Erza's reaction?...probably BEM: Ballistic Erza Missile…

 **DARTHCAEDUS2:** Thanks. AND HERE IS NEXT UPDATE!

 **aslan333:** Thanks.

 **dragonfighter11:** She trained for 7 years. Do you think that she'd be able to defeat toads who are around 800 years old and have the same amount of experience? The only reason why the toad died in canon is because he was caught off guard by Pain.

 **Guest:** Who knows.

 **Shadow Wold 15846:** Well, you are a pretty chaotic person, aren't you?

 **anonymouse47:** Yeah, I know the chapter was short…

 **StrongGuy159:** Sorry Mate, but I plan to have that fight remain canon…And dude…why is your PM feature disabled?

 **And for Chapter 7:**

 **Riku Uzumaki:** Yeah, Laxus was out on a mission, he had the arrogance beaten out of him by Naru some years ago and didn't go all extremist.

 **Now on with the Story…**

 ** _Previously on Scarlet plus Crimson_**

 _Naru giggled at them, knowing who it was…and it is a secret._

 _The other problem she saw was Raven Tail. She herself had had some skirmishes with that guild, mostly when they sent a doppelganger mage to impersonate her after completing a mission._

 _The ones Naru caught woke up in a dark damp cell inside a Council prison…the lucky ones got away…the unlucky ones ended up with either a_ _ **Katon: Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Goroshi**_ _or a_ _ **Raiton: Konoha Hidden Taijutsu Ougi: Sennin Goroshi**_ _being shoved up their asses…_

 _And now they were a official guild? Maybe Naru needs to remedy something…_

 **Chapter 17: The GMG, Day 1**

As the teams were standing there, some being cheered on by the crowd, such as Sabertooth, and others being boo'd upon, in this case both Fairy Tail teams, the commentators began explaining the rules of the events, which included the primary event and the battle scenarios that followed.

For the main event, the winning team would receive 10 points, 2nd place would receive 8, 3rd 6, 4th 4, 5th 3, 6th 2, 7th 1 and last place wouldn't receive any points.

Likewise for the battles, the winning team would receive 10 points, the loser would get 0. If the battle was a draw, then both teams would receive 5 points.

Then the commentators began explaining the rules of the first game, 'Hidden'.

Basically, it is a Hide and Seek game on magical steroids taken to the uttermost extreme.

Each one of the eight participants would be transported to random locations in the city whilst magically created copies of each and every one of them would be spammed across the city.

Attacking one of these fakes would result in giving you -1 points. Landing successful hits on the real people will reward you with +1 points.

Each time you get 'attacked' you will respawn at a random location.

Oh…and cheating was not allowed.

The 8 contestants, as chosen or volunteered by their respective teams, were:

Fairy Tail A-Team: Gray Fullbuster.

Fairy Tail B-Team: Juvia Lockser. (She immediately decided to join when she saw Gray volunteered)

Lamia Scale: Lyon Vastia. (He wanted to Win Juvia from Gray by defeating him fair and square)

Blue Pegasus: Eve Tearm. (Cue Fangirls. Enough said)

Sabertooth: Rufus Lore.

Raven Tail: Nullpudding.

Quatro Cerebus: Jäger.

Mermaid Heel: Beth Vanderwood.

Everyone else retreated to their assigned, with the cloaked female disappearing into thin air, reappearing on the balcony.

Erza clicked her tongue. She had wanted to find out who the heck that person was, but that would have to wait.

The event was basically a one-sided massacre against Gray, whom everyone picked on…including Juvia. However, Juvia didn't pick on him magically…no she was out hunting his ass.

Nullpudding was the worst. At one point he used a loophole in the rules to cheat and manipulated one of his clones to attract Gray's attention, making Gray attack it, only for the real Nullpudding to attack him in return. Then he went around launching several ambushes on Gray.

In the stands watching, Naru understood the message in Nullpudding's behaviour…This wasn't just one man picking a fight with another…this was a declaration of War. Looking over, she saw that Makarov and Mavis both saw the message as well.

The event ended soon though when Rufus opened up with a large-scale magic that targeted each and every other contestant simultaneously, putting Sabertooth firmly in the lead.

Afterwards, Gray, despite being comforted by everyone in his team as well as Juvia, declared a personal war against both Raven Tail and Sabertooth.

Meanwhile the Match makers have been busy, tweaking the selection process extensively because they had heard Laxus's claim that this Hooded Figure was stronger than a Wizard Saint. Also, some of the higher-ups wanted to know just how powerful this 'secret weapon' really was.

So…without ado, the first match was: Flare Corona from Raven Tail vs Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail. Everyone from Fairy Tail instantly knew that some foul play was going on here.

The fight was, to put it bluntly, one sided once Flare began using foul tactics to not only force Lucy to not attack or defend, but also threatened to burn away her guild mark with a brand of Raven Tail's guild mark.

Of course, Natsu, being a dragon slayer with enhanced senses, heard their discussion and ran over to the Fairy Tail's main area, where he saved young Asuka from Flare's hair.

Naru meanwhile, was shaking. This was beyond war now…this was outright open conflict. Already she was planning on conducting a 'friendly visit' to Raven Tail…the no killing rule be damned, she was going to show Raven Tail what happens when you piss her off.

Once Asuka was freed and Natsu yelled at Lucy to begin the counter attack, Lucy gave Flare a haircut thanks to Cancer, and then summoned Gemini…who transformed into her wearing a bathing towel. If there was a plus-side to her blunder, it was that the number of Fairy Tail supporters instantly skyrocketed at the sight.

Anyway, after chanting and unleashing a full powered **Urano Metoria** , Lucy fell unconscious, leaving Flare behind without having received a scratch from the attack, thanks to Raven Tail once again using foul tactics to dispel Lucy's Magic.

Amongst the commentators, only Yajima noticed that some outside force had influenced the battle.

Most of the Guild Masters, including Makarov and Mavis, as well as Naru and Jura noticed this as well, but they didn't know what had happened.

The next fight was between Blue Pegasus' Ren Akatsuki and Mermaid Heel's Arana Webb.

This fight wasn't that interesting for Naru…the female used some form of Web magic with which she tried to capture Ren, who in turn only used Air Magic to send blasts of air or razorwinds at her, which she dodged.

 _'I have seen better fights with Sakura than this…'_ she thought, yawning.

Eventually Ren caught Arana in one of his strongest spells, **Arial Phose** , which dealt damage in one form or another from each and every direction.

The third fight was between Quatro Cerberus' Warcry and Sabertooth's Orga Nanagear.

…which was disappointing to say the least.

Warcry immediately began crying, using his Tear Magic to power up, only for Orga to One-Shot KO him within seconds. To make up for time, Orga stole the judges Microphone and began to sing some very crappy song, which made Natsu shout over a message to Gajeel.

"Hey Gajeel…sorry for calling your songs crap…this shit is even worse!" Natsu roared for everyone to hear. Orga was immediately silenced and was glaring at Natsu.

"I have to agree with you there, Salamander. I can sing better than this crap." Gajeel answered…and immediately got out a double guitar from somewhere and began singing a Heavy Metal version of his Shooby-do-Boo song...

"Finally…someone who can sing better than Orga…" Sting and Lector both said in relief from where they stood on the Team Sabertooth balcony. "It still is a crap song though."

 _"Finally…the next fight is one to look forward to, folks."_ Chapati Lola, the main commentator, announced with the most enthusiasm anyone heard him speak with the entire day. _"We have the current 5_ _th_ _seat Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis from Lamia scale, facing the secret weapon from Fairy Tail B-Team…"_ his enthusiasm disappeared _"…uhm…what is her name again?"_

 _"Just call her the hooded Warrior for now, Chapati-kun."_ Yajima said. Makarov had contacted him beforehand about the real identity and also gave a warning. _"Also, contestants, please do not fight until we get the royal rune knights to create a barrier around the arena."_

 _"Why do you say that, Yajima-san?"_ Jenny Rearlight, the guest commentator asked.

 _"I have been asked to keep her identity a secret, however, I can tell you that there is a very valid reason behind Laxus-kun's boast earlier."_ Yajima said, inciting murmurs from the crowd.

 _"So just how powerful do you think she is?"_ Chapati asked.

 _"If what Makky-kun tells me is true, if she were fighting the Jura-san from 7 years ago, then he'd become dead meat, even if she were to hold back."_ The answer shocked many people, mage and civilian alike. Jura himself raised an eyebrow, and felt his fighting spirit roar to life.

It took a few minutes for the Royal Rune Knights to finish laying the runes for the Barrier, which were meant to keep the spectators from all harm, both magical and physical.  
In the meantime, Naru was sitting there, looking bored.

The Pumpkin head judge began the battle…and immediately found himself being lifted by the masked figure.

"Forgive me, but you are in the way." She said, before moving with blinding speed to the edge of the barrier and tossing him across it. She then returned to her previous position and bowed to Jura. "It is an honour to fight you, Jura-san." She said. "I have heard a lot of things from you."

"Likewise." Jura returned to bow, then the two took their fighting stances…after the masked figure tossed a pebble high into the air. "Is what I would like to say about the second part." He smirked. "Maybe once I remove that mask of yours, I will be able to truly say the same."

For the crowd, the two of them didn't seem to move for a long time, and when the pebble hit the ground, the ground was torn open with the sheer acceleration from the masked female, who decked the surprised Jura across the face, sending him tumbling across the field, crashing against the barrier.

Jura stood back up and rubbed his jaw, whilst dusting the dirt from his clothes.

"That was a nice punch you have there, lady." He said, before shooting off towards her. "However…" she dodged the wide swing he sent at her, only for his knee to crash into her side, blowing the air out of her lungs. "You still have a long way to go."

Before he could react though, she recovered and sent him flying straight up into the air. Whilst air born, Jura activated his magic spells, sending a pillar of Iron Rock into his opponents back, giving her some air time as well. On his way down, he delivered an axe-kick that shattered the pillar she was on.

Next thing he knew, a foot collided with the side of his face…

This continued on for a few minutes, with both sides enjoying themselves immensely, until…

"OI!" Laxus shouted over. "Stop holding back, will you?"

"DAMN RIGHT! WE WANT TO SEE SOME MORE ACTION!" both Natsu, Gray and Gajeel shouted out.

The crowd was confused as they thought that the fight was pretty high level currently.

"I am inclined to agree with Laxus there." The figure said. "Jura-san…was that enough of a warmup for you?"

"Meh…it'll do." He responded, flexing his shoulders. "Anyway, how long are you going to hide underneath that cloak of yours? Isn't it dishonourable to cover one's face in a match between warriors?"

"How about this then." She answered. "If you manage to both remove my cloak and shatter my mask, then I will show you my true strength."

"That simple?" Jura asked. It definitely sounded easy enough.

It turned out to be faaaar from simple.

Jura unleashed a wave of Iron Rock pillars at her, only for her to dodge right through them, expertly jumping from one pillar to the next…and even running along some of them.

Soon, he found himself on the defence against her hand-to-hand combat skills, which had no definitive style that he could see. It appeared deceptively simple if seen from the side, but actually having to face it? Jura eventually enveloped himself in a thick layer of his rocks in order to catch a breather. Then he came up with an idea…something an old friend of his once told him 7 years ago before she disappeared.

 _Flashback_

 _Jura was panting hard and lying on his back on the ground. Above him stood the one who defeated him._

 _"Winner, Naru Uzumaki." The proctor announced._

 _Naru walked over to Jura._

 _"That was a nice fight there, Jura-san. Your defence is Iron-Rock clad." She joked. Despite himself, Jura couldn't help but chuckle at the wordplay._

 _"And your offence is one of the best I have ever witnessed." He said._

 _"Meh. If you had thrown in some unpredictable moves here and there, then the likelihood that I would have been captured by your rocks was higher." She answered, holding out a hand._

 _"Easier said than done, when I am not a fine-tuned style mage." He answered, accepting the hand._

 _"Who the hell ever said that it had to be fine-tuned?" Naru asked, pulling him to his feet with surprising ease._

 _Flashback end_

The instance his opponent attacked his armour, Jura sent out a small pillar that made her lean her head back in order to dodge it. However, the pillar did connect with the hood of her cloak, tearing it into pieces, revealing deep crimson hair that reached her thigh.

Most of the prominent Mages' eyes widened at the colour…it reminded them of someone…but whom?

Erza especially thought that she should know that shade of Red from somewhere…almost as though she was very familiar with it…

Natsu commented that he didn't recognize her scent.

Yajima chuckled silently…Makarov had been right after all.

 _"What on Earth?"_ Chapati yelled as the rest of the body was revealed.

She wore a black Haori with Orange lining, held open by a pair of chains at the neck. Underneath that she wore a black tube top over a fishnet mesh shirt. She also wore long brown pants. A couple of holsters and pouches of some sort were attached to her persona. The most obvious ones were strapped to her right thigh. Attached to her belt on her left side one could see a pouch.

On her forearms she wore a pair of black Vambraces that had an elaborate design inlaid with silver and gold. On her feet she wore a pair of grey heeled sandals. **(1)**

 _"Who is this?"_ Chapati asked over the sound of wolf whistles from the male audience, who were immediately slapped in the face by jealous housewives/girlfriends/fiancées. It didn't help that the camera's were zoomed in close to her upper body…

"One item down. One more to go." She said…moments before Jura sent a flying pillar straight into the mask.

A huge cloud of smoke erupted from the mask just as the Iron rock connected, engulfing a large area with whiteness.

Jura quickly jumped clear of the smoke and got ready for a counter attack.

"Nice try, Jura-san." His opponent said, walking out of the smoke with an intact mask. "But my mask won't be destroyed that easily."

A large bunch of disappointing 'Aww's' came from the crowd as many had hoped that that would have done it.

"How about just going all out and removing that mask." Jura asked. "I am afraid that I am not overly confidant with my small-scale spells. I might end up messing up a spell."

"I see…let me think on that." She said, holding one arm horizontal across her stomach and the other holding the chin of the mask.

Up in the stands, whilst everyone's focus was on the female combatant, Naru burst into smoke.

"Meh…what the heck, why not." she said, removing the mask barely from her face…and letting it drop.

Jura barely registered that action before he felt something with the force of a freight train slam into his stomach, lifting him off the ground and into the air. For the adrenaline rushed Mage, it seemed like minutes when in reality he had just come level with the topmost row of spectators when something else crashed into his back, sending him rocketing back to earth.

The Arena shook with his impact.

"I am sorry about this, Jura-san." Everyone looked at the person who had spoken. Jura looked up from the crater he made only to recognise Naru standing above him.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **…Just Kidding. Scroll down for more.**

 **…**

Naru stood there, smiling at him as her features began to change.

"You wanted me at full power." She said as her eyes were surrounded by orange pigment, from where two lines travelled downwards. The outer one went straight down across her cheeks, intersecting her whisker marks, which also became orange stripes. At the level where her cheekbone was, the inner pair of lines made a 90 degree turn outward, intersecting the outer lines in a cross, then travelling on towards her ears. **(2)**

Lastly, her eyes went from violet to gold with a horizontal pupil.

"Better be prepared for a beating, Jura-san." She said, cracking her knuckles. "Because I have not been idling around these last 7 years."

Jura summoned his magic for his next attack.

" **Erupt, Mt Fuji** " he said. Underneath Naru the earth tore open as a huge amount of earth magic compressed and became a pillar, crushing anything within it.

"Oi, oi…are you serious, Jura?" Lyon shouted. This was the first time he had seen Jura use that spell against a person before.

But Jura wasn't finished yet.

Standing up, he created more Rock Pillars that went in for the attack the moment his large spell ran out.

This continued until Jura suddenly had to dodge a large piece of debris that was hurled his way…only it wasn't debris…it was part of one of his pillars that looked like it had been grabbed and torn of the pillar.

Suddenly he heard a swirling sound…one that he clearly remembered from 7 years ago…just getting hit once by that attack…he didn't want to get hit by it again.

Naru jumped high into the air, out of the dust cloud, holding up her patented Rasengan…which suddenly grew to an enormous size.

" **Odama Rasengan** " she shouted as she rocketed directly towards Jura with the usage of chakra air jets on her soles.

Jura immediately created his ultimate defence, a colossal golem made from the densest Iron Rock he was capable of making.

The crowd held their breaths, wondering what was going to happen, as many of them had never expected the fight to be going like this. Many heard the name Jura and immediately thought of the man who was currently the strongest HUMAN mage in Ishgar, as well as the name Fairy Tail, the currently WEAKEST guild in all of Fiore.

Naru's Rasengan collided with Jura's golem in an explosion of rock fragments which peppered the barrier, making each and every person in the stadium thank Yajima for postponing the fight until the Barrier had been finished.

Jura was sent sliding across the ground, scratched but otherwise uninjured. Naru was flung the other direction, but she landed safely on her feet, not a scratch on her.

"That is one hell of a defence, Jura-san." She genuinely praised him. Back in the Elemental Nations, she knew of only a few Shinobi who would be able to survive that particular attack head on whilst using a defensive technique…all of them top notch Chakra Barrier specialists.

And yet Jura managed to avoid serious injury with an earth natured defence technique.

"Why thank you, Naru-dono." Jura said smiling. "To be honest, that is the first time anyone has managed to break through that technique."

"Glad to hear that, but…" Naru's words silenced the cheering.

She held up both hands, forming Rasengans in both of them.

"…I shall give you a double serving." She said, increasing the size of both Rasengans to equal that of the previous one…whilst giving him the most disarming smile she could give.

Had Jura not gone bug eyed at the sight of TWICE the firepower to break through his strongest defence, he would have let his defence down at the smile.

"Happy servings." Naru said…and jumped.

Jura did one thing he never thought he'd do…he RAN!

With a smiling, double-jumbo-sized Rasengan wielding redhead hot on his tail.

Any Rock Iron Pillars he sent her way were ground into dust.

Meanwhile the various guilds were looking on in shock. Many of them knew Naru, be it by reputation or in person, from 7 years ago…but the difference between her then and now was as large as the arena they were sitting in right now.

She was toying with Jura.

Fairy Tail was the most shocked. Makarov and Erza more so than anyone else. The entire guild had seen her transform and take on Arcnologia for crying out loud…and even injure the damn dragon.

And whilst she was nowhere near as powerful right now, she was clearly at least on Gildart's level of power…

"I believe it is time I ended this fight, Jura-san." Naru said.

Jura looked back…only to see her not there. To late he realized what had happened.

He ran straight into the grinding orbs of Naru's Rasengans…which she allowed to explode away from her.

Jura smashed through the Barrier and into the arena wall.

The silence continued on for a few moments, until Naru began talking.

"7 years ago…" even those outside watching the fight via vision lacryma were silent…it was the quietest day in Fiore History. "Fairy Tail has been unanimously regarded as the strongest guild in Fiore. 7 years ago, our strongest mages, including myself, Master Makarov, our S-rank members, as well as our S-rank candidates and their teammates, got involved in a fight with one of the corners of the Ballam Alliance, Grimoire Heart. Following our victory, the dragon of the apocalypse appeared." Her complexion changed to one of anger. "7 years. For 7 years, whilst I was away, training amongst the sages of my homeland… 7 years whilst my friends and loved ones slept in stasis hibernation…For 7 years, YOU PEOPLE have been slandering and making fun of our guild." She held up her hand in the Fairy Tail hand sign. "Let this day remind you…that the bonds we share within our guild, is stronger than any magic or weapon. For from this day…Fairy Tail is once again Fiore's Nr. 1."

The Civilian crowd was silent. The Guilds were shocked/stunned. Sabertooth was sweating after Rufus revealed that he was unable to memorise Naru's magic as she didn't make any magic seals.

Lamis Scale was stunned that there was someone who could defeat Jura.

Blue Pegasus mages who had wanted to flirt with her…wisely decided against it.

Fairy Tail was silent at first, before joining Naru in the Handsign and roaring in victory.

 **(1): I put a link to DeviantArt on my profile on Naru's new appearance. I have gotten permission from the creator to base her appearance on this photo, however I won't use it as a cover pic, cause the art has been done for someone else…**

 **(2): Basically it's a cross between her Kurama mode cheek marks (Though thinner), Jiraya's Sage Mode markings (The cross under his eyes), and Naruto's Canon markings (The eyes), all in orange…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE! For real this time. :P**

 **So…that was most of day one. Next time you will see Naru's reunion with her friends & Erza. Hopefully I can flesh that out enough to create a chapter out of it.**

 **Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the chapter…and please don't flame me for the troll I gave you earlier in the chapter.**

 **Please R &R!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey all!**

 **So last time Naru made her comeback in a very Naru-like fashion…by completely demolishing her opponent, in this case Jura. Now, I do not hate Jura at all. The fight just turned out that way due to how I wrote the story.**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks man. And I hope you enjoy this Chapter.

 **StrongGuy159:** Will do man, and thanks.

 **DepressedNinja75:** If she had truly gone all out, she'd have killed Jura. Remember that the light guild mages in Fairy Tail do not kill, and Naru is trying to uphold that. She only used Sage mode against Jura…she still has the state where she and Kurama synchronize, though that comes later.

Also, the definition of a good story depends on the reader more often than the author.

I am sorry that you don't like this story, but I cannot tell you what to like and what not to. That is your own choice.

Is there anything you could tell me to improve the story?

 **GlaxeySkyGlim:** You really don't like Blue Pegasus, do you? Or do you just have issues with Play Boys?

 **anonymouse47:** Thanks.

 **Eliza221:** That is basically the way I understand the Uzumaki clan…capable of tanking attacks like nobodies business and dish out dmg like a boss (I mean it did take **3** out of **5** major uniting just to destroy this one clan). And yeah, add in the Kyuubi, well, you end up with Naru not changing at all for 7 years…other than becoming older and wiser.

 **aslan333:** Thanks.

 **On with the story.**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson_**

 _"7 years ago…" even those outside watching the fight via vision lacryma were silent…it was the quietest day in Fiore History. "Fairy Tail has been unanimously regarded as the strongest guild in Fiore. 7 years ago, our strongest mages, including myself, Master Makarov, our S-rank members, as well as our S-rank candidates and their teammates, got involved in a fight with one of the corners of the Ballam Alliance, Grimoire Heart. Following our victory, the dragon of the apocalypse appeared." Her complexion changed to one of anger. "7 years. For 7 years, whilst I was away, training amongst the sages of my homeland… 7 years whilst my friends and loved ones slept in stasis hibernation…For 7 years, YOU PEOPLE have been slandering and making fun of our guild." She held up her hand in the Fairy Tail hand sign. "Let this day remind you…that the bonds we share within our guild, is stronger than any magic or weapon. For from this day…Fairy Tail is once again Fiore's Nr. 1."_

 _The Civilian crowd was silent. The Guilds were shocked/stunned. Sabertooth was sweating after Rufus revealed that he was unable to memorise Naru's magic as she didn't make any magic seals._

 _Lamia Scale was stunned that there was someone who could defeat Jura._

 _Blue Pegasus mages who had wanted to flirt with her…wisely decided against it._

 _Fairy Tail was silent at first, before joining Naru in the Handsign and roaring in victory._

 **Chapter 18, End of Day 1, Start of day 2**

Naru barely lowered her hand before a red and metal missile crashed into her, followed closely by a different flaming missile shouting "NARU, FIGHT ME!".

The second missile missed because the first one pushed her onto the floor.

Approaching at a more sedate pace, the rest of Fairy Tail arrived to see Natsu crashing into the ground several meters behind where Naru stood.

Erza meanwhile was crying tears of happiness at seeing her old friend and girlfriend again.

"Now, now, Erza…is this any way to treat your elders?" Naru asked jokingly, though she was returning the hug.

"You haven't changed at all, Naru." Makarov said.

Naru looked up from the ground and gave her old guild master a smile.

"I have changed more in the last 7 years than you think, Gramps." Naru said.

"Try me." Makarov said.

"Well, for one I am now older than Laxus." She said, "So he can no longer use that card on me."

"Do I look like I care?" Laxus asked, holding out a hand, much to the surprise of the others. "What, I am supposed to help the elderly, don't I?" he asked, making those that understood chuckle…only to wince when they heard Laxus' knuckles crunch.

"And you younglings should listen to and show more respect for your elders." Naru said once she pulled herself and Erza onto her feet, ignoring Laxus twitching in pain.

Shortly after Erza released Naru, the shinobi was punched in the back of the head by Natsu…and the multitude of people still in the stadium saw a pink and dark purple missile crash into the beneath them.

"Ah…my bad…" Naru said, scratching the back of her head.

"Aye, new record…" Happy happily announced, before realizing what he just said.

Even Laxus' eyes widened in shock…Naru had just literally one hit KO'd one of their strongest mages.

"How…what…when…" the general questions went on like this.

"Later." Naru said. "Right now, I find myself in need of some good Ale…I've had nothing but Toad Sake for the last 7 years."

Later, at the Inn Fairy Tail is renting

"So let me get this straight…" Makarov muttered. "You were back in your home continent these last 7 years."

"M-hmm." Naru nodded.

"And you also trained with some toads to become what you call a Sage?"

"Yup."

"And for the last 7 years, you never even considered contacting the remaining members of the guild?" Makarov almost shouted.

"It's not like I didn't contribute anything to Fairy Tail's survival." Naru shouted back. "I still had a few agents in Fiore with whom I made a deal to discretely support the guild whilst I was away. I funnelled a portion of my income from my Casinos towards the guild, just enough for the guild to continue existing, but not enough to arouse suspicion." She sighed, pressing her knuckled into her temple. "I wanted to let as few as possible people know that I was still alive. It was a deal I made with Master Mavis shortly after the Arcnologia incident. I was to train until she alerted me to the seal's deactivation, and when I returned to everyone here, she said something about me possibly becoming the next Guild Master, isn't that right?"

"Indeed it is." Mavis' ghost appeared near Makarov. "Out of everyone on the island, Naru is the only one who, even though it was momentarily, fought Arcnologia on even ground."

"I didn't immediately start training…first I travelled to the elemental nations and tracked down my Godfather, and from there I travelled to the Toad homeland." Naru said, taking a swig from her mug.

"However…I think it is also time for you to reveal the truth, Naru-nee." Lisanna said. "Such as what that giant creature was that you turned into back then."

Naru sighed, having expected a question like this. Silently, she made a few clones who created a barrier around the room, preventing any and all forms of eavesdropping.

"The truth is quite simple actually." Naru said, leaning back. "I am not a Mage."

It took a while for everyone to process the information, minus Erza and the two masters.

"I am a shinobi. What you thought was magic was what my people call ninjutsu." Naruto went on. "The main source of my power is called chakra, which comes from my own life-force. Whilst not as versatile as magic, it is far more potent than anything you could imagine. I have learnt several different forms of hand-to-hand combat, or taijutsu as we call it. Transformations, physical augmentation, sensory enhancement…all that can be linked back to my chakra." Naru held up a hand. "Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Wind." Each of the said elements appeared above one of her fingers. "The basic element of chakra apart from its pure form. I spent months learning to use each of them during my training, studying each of their characteristics."

"That still doesn't answer my question." Lisanna said. Mirajane, Elfman and most of the Tenrou group nodded in agreement, though most of the questions they had about Naru had pretty much been clarified.

"He is the demon…no, tailed beast that is sealed inside me." Naru told them with a bitter sweet smile.

"Demon?" everyone muttered in shock.

"How could you have something like that sealed inside you?" Gray asked.

Naru sighed, then, through tears of pain at the memories playing in her mind, began explaining her past for as far back as she could remember, conveniently leaving out all the people she killed. Even she wasn't prepared to reveal her body count of 76, half of whom were evil mages she 'disposed of' whilst in Fairy Tail. **(1)** When she reached the point where she arrived in Fiore, she switched over to explaining what a Tailed beast was and what it meant to seal them away, describing it like Mira taking over a Demon in order to use its power, though in this case, the process was very different. She ended up with explaining that she made peace with her tailed beast, Kurama, and that the two of them had been working together for nearly 14 years now.

"Why did you use me as a comparison?" Mira asked at this point.

"Because you are 'The Demon'." Naru immediately said. Everyone chuckled in nostalgia at Mira's old title.

"Do you ever wish you could go back in time and change it?" Natsu of all people asked this question.

Naru smiled sadly.

"I do not know what my life would have been like without Kurama sealed inside me." She said, looking at everyone. "I mean, if I had never been exiled from the village, I would never have met any of you."

Everyone began wondering what their life would have been like in that case…and they realised that Naru had actually been playing a huge role in their lives.

"Now, I know that many of you still have questions." Naru spoke up. "However, I still need to know what happened on your side over the past 7 years, though that will have to wait for another time." She said, indicating the time.

Nodding, everyone decided to hit the blankets, with Erza dragging Naru over to her shared dorm for some quality cuddling. On the way, they restarted their relationship in a very…couple like fashion…

Makarov had to be carried to his room after suffering from sudden blood loss.

Next Day

Over the crowds roars and cheers, Chapati announced the current score:

1st place was Team Sbertooth with 20 points.

2nd place was Team Raven Tail with 18 points.

3rd place was Blue Pegasus with 14 points.

4th place was Fairy Tail B Team with 11 points.

5th place was Lamia Scale with 6 points.

6th came Mermaid Heel with 3 points.

7th came Quatro Cerberus with 2 points.

8th came Fairy Tail A Team with 0 points.

Despite this, the number of Fairy Tail supporters had gone up by a very large number, coming close to Sabertooth. The reason was two fold:

The first reason was because of Lucy's display of fanservice with Gemini during her battle with Flare…which made the blonde turn bright red in embarrassment at the wolf whistling.

The second reason was because of Naru's battle against Jura and her subsequent speech.

Speaking of whom, Lamia Scale had a huge towering mummy on their team, and the only way people could recognise him as Jura was because his beard somehow was still there and the clothes he wore.

Another switch was in Quatro Cerberus, where Warcry was replaced by a drunk mage called Bacchus Groh.

Anyway, after announcing the scores, Chapati announced the next event, Chariot.

…and Natsu being the Battle Savvy idiot he was, decided that it was a fighting event and that he'd win this easily.

Gajeel, being the competitive Moron he was, decided that quote: "If Salamander could do it, so could he."

Sting, being the bloke who idolised Natsu, decided that this would be a good opportunity for him to surpass his Idol.

All three of them were dragon Slayers…

And ALL THREE of them suffered from Motion sickness when they realised that the event was a race on a large number of moving platforms.

Bacchus Groh won this event after basically destroying the course, with Kurohebi from Raven Tail coming in second. Risley Law, the chunky participant from Mermaid Heel who had a weird complex of thinning herself out when she uses her magic, came in third. Yuka Suzuki came in fourth. Ichiya came in 5th only because the other three were competing at a snails pace…with the occasional throwing up here and there.

Natsu and Gajeel came in 6th and 7th place respectively by a close margin while Sting forfeited the event, boldly stating that one point won't make a difference in the final outcome.

This after Gajeel and Natsu deliver an inspirational speech of their own about never giving up.

The fights this time were different from the previous day. As the contestants began making deals.

The first fight, fought between Raven Tail's Kurohebi and Lamia Scale's Toby Horhorta dropped Raven Tail's number of supporters to the negative numbers whilst the number of people who sympathised with Lamia Scale doubled. This after Kurohebi destroyed Toby's favorite possession in front of everyone just for the hell of it. Again, this after the deal being that if Kurohebi won, Toby would give him his most prized possession.  
If Toby had won, Kurohebi would have had to tell everyone his real name.

The second fight came as a bit of a mistake…as the king of Fiore wanted to see a battle between Erza and Bacchus, however the match makers misunderstood him and put in Elfman…  
Initially Elfman was getting the daylights beat out of him due to Bacchus' drunken fist style of fighting, though after Bacchus made a bet with Elfman, things changed. Bacchus said that if he won, he'd get Elfman's sisters for a night, whereupon Elfman said that if he won, they'd rename their guild to Quatro Puppy for the rest of the GMG, making Bacchus nearly laugh whilst the Quatro Cerberus guild members went pale.  
Bacchus, deciding to get earnest, downed a bottle of wine and got drunk immediately. Elfman went into his lizardman form and began tanking hits that even Naru whistled at the strong defence he had. Add in the effect that Bacchus now took damage whenever he attacked, it became a battle of attrition between Bacchus's pain threshold and Elfman's durability.  
Everyone would agree that it was damn close, though Elfman pulled through in the end, with the fighting spirit of Quatro Puppy now shot to hell and Fairy Tail making a racket.

The third battle…if one could call it that, was a pinup battle between Mira and Jenny Realight, who idolised Mira 7 years ago.  
Anyway, with the three judges acting like the impromptu scorers, the two of them used their magics to change into various daring outfits and pose.  
This went on until the doors exploded outwards as the hyperactive Weekly Sorcerer reporter Jason ran all the way from the judges booth to the two contestants and began shooting pictures of the two. He then called for another model he had back in the day, and with Naru's entrance , it basically became a free for all with dozens of mages joining in in the fashion show.  
Until the old Hag from Lamia Scale joined in during the swimwear part. The sight made everyone leave for their seats.  
Shortly afterwards, Jenny made the bet with Mira that whoever lost had to appear in the Weekly Sorcerer in a nude shot…cue some parts of the arena being coloured red.  
"Sure why not?" Mira agreed with a smile. Cue most of the arena being coloured red.  
Jenny, thinking that she had caught Mira in a trap, smirked victoriously, thinking that she had this already won.  
Chapati announced that the next style was Battle Wear, and Jenny went ahead and changed into her Machina Soul form, which drew a number of whistles from the crowd.  
Mira, saying something about dusting off or something, changed into her strongest Satan Soul…and whist Jenny was scared shitless by the aura Mira was releasing, Mira commented that this had never been a pinup battle from the start…well, Jenny was out for the count after one hit.  
Next Week's Weekly Sorcerer magazine would receive the highest sales in history for sure.  
…and Mira told Jenny that she was looking forward to their next battle.

The last battle made everyone raise their eyebrows…Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Sabertooth's Yukino Agria bet their lives.  
Even Naru was surprised at this and wondered what the ethic was like in Sabertooth these days.  
Anyway, Yukino revealed herself to be a Celestial Magician similar to Lucy, with her keys being Libra and Pisces, with the 13th key Ouroboros being her trump card.  
Kagura meanwhile gave of the same vibe as Erza…a sword wielding monster, though unlike Erza, Kagura had a different innate magic, as seen when she used gravity magic to counter Libra.  
Another thing that shocked Naru and Erza was that she was capable of cutting things with a sheathed sword.  
Heck, she even cut Ouroboros into 4 pieces before landing a decisive strike on Yukino.  
…and leaving her defeated but alive on eth ground as she left.

That evening, Naru decided to pay a long overdue visit…

 **(1): I know what many of you guys are thinking: "But AYFS, Naru/Naruto never killed anyone before." And I would agree with you, if this were Canon Naruto. And also, I revealed in an earlier chapter that Naru had indeed still been killing people, though only those who were definitely past redemption. I never specified how many there were…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So I know I shortened the fights quite a bit, but to be honest, most of these fights aren't even that important to the entire story as they aren't really that important.**

 **Still, I hope you guys found Naru's explanation satisfactory.**

 **Please R &R.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey all.**

 **So last time Naru reunited with Erza (With whom she rekindled her relationship), Natsu, who got sent into a wall, Laxus, who tried the 'Assist the elderly' card on Naru and subsequently got his hand crushed, Makarov and the rest of the guild.**

 **I hope that Naru's big reveal was adequate.**

 **Anyway, I also went over the second day of the GMG, and Naru has been up to something…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **loldelegate:** Thanks for the notice…don't worry, I have fixed the error.

 **StrongGuy159:** Of course I will continue.

 **Guest:** Wait no longer.

 **NARUEZRA 4EVER:** Thanks. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

 **DARTHCAEDUS2:** Thanks man.

 **Misaka Phenex:** Hope this is sufficient. I almost didn't write this version.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks for the support man. And hope you like this chapter.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Well, here is your wish.

 **Stoorer:** My Pleasure.

 **On with the Story…**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson…_**

 _The last battle made everyone raise their eyebrows…Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi and Sabertooth's Yukino Agria bet their lives.  
Even Naru was surprised at this and wondered what the ethic was like in Sabertooth these days.  
Anyway, Yukino revealed herself to be a Celestial Magician similar to Lucy, with her keys being Virgo and Pisces, with the 13_ _th_ _key Ouroboros being her trump card.  
Kagura meanwhile gave of the same vibe as Erza…a sword wielding monster, though unlike Erza, Kagura had a different innate magic, as seen when she used gravity magic to counter Virgo.  
Another thing that shocked Naru and Erza was that she was capable of cutting things with a sheathed sword.  
Heck, she even cut Ouroboros into 4 pieces before landing a decisive strike on Yukino.  
…and leaving her defeated but alive on the ground as she left._

 _That evening, Naru decided to pay a long overdue visit…_

 **Chapter 19: Pandemonium…a house for monsters**

The mood was cheerful amongst the crowds and a few of the participating teams, with the exception of Raven Tail and Sabertooth, the former looking as though they had gone through a hellish night.

Sabertooth didn't look tired or happy…they looked pissed, and oddly, some of them looked afraid.

Let me explain…

Firstly, Raven Tail:

To make it short, Naru paid them a visit, discretely, and pranked the hell out of them.

Long version…each and every member of the Raven Tail team found him/herself face to face with a series of rather brutal, but harmless pranks that kept them up all night.

Nullpudding had a bad case of clothing disaster, with someone swapping all his clothes for Punk Goth Loli dresses, which was followed by being tarred and feathered, ending off with a sign being attached to his back with the writing, 'I'm Gay!' on it…he didn't notice that last one until next morning.

Kurohebi…while he slept someone applied makeup on his face…

Obra had a colour change…he went from blue to pink…whilst his outfit went from a tall hat and a cloak to a Jester outfit.

Alexei…had the helmet swapped out with a chrome-dome variant.

Flare got the worst of it…she was stripped naked and, together with her bed, moved to the lobby of the hotel that Raven Tail was residing in…her scream caused all the magical alarmclocks in the city to go of simultaneously…and 5:33 AM.

To finish it all off, a message was written in black on each of their doors:

'You are not the only ones who can fight dirty!'

No signature, no indication of who this could have been…

Meanwhile, Naru was sleeping in her bed, smiling when she heard Flare's scream.

Now, what happened to Sabertooth…

Basically, Yukino gave Fairy Tail Team A a visit, more specifically Lucy. There she explained that because she had lost, she was expelled from Sabertooth after being humiliated infront of her now ex-guildmembers.

One thing led to another, and Natsu, predictably chose to pick a fight…resulting in most of Sabertooth's Inn being destroyed and their master receiving a light toasting via flaming knuckle express. He was about to punch the guy out of the building when said guy's daughter arrived and blocked Natsu's attack.

Minerva commented that Sabertooth would receive lost of fallout if the fight were to escalate, so she decided to step in.

Sting and Rogue were stunned at the magical power Natsu showed them…without breaking a sweat…and both wondered just how strong their respective role models were.

In short, the next day, some of them were pissed (aka Master Jiemma), some were still underestimating Fairy Tail (aka Minerva) **(A/N: raise your hands if you think underestimating Fairy Tail is a very bad Idea!)** , and lastly those who were either scared or weary of Fairy Tail (aka everyone else from Sabertooth).

Back to the current time…

Chapati was busy going through the Team Scores, which pissed Jiemma off even more.

1st place: Raven Tail with 38 points.

2nd place: Fairy Tail B with 22 points.

3rd place: Sabertooth with 20 points.

4th place: Mermaid Heel with 19 points.

5th place: Blue Pegasus with 17 points.

6th place (tie): Fairy Tail A with 12 points.

6th place (tie): Quatro Puppy with 12 points.

Last place: Lamia Scale with 10 points.

…

And of course, Quatro Cerebus lost all colour when they officially became Quatro Puppy for the duration of the GMG.

Next, he announced the next event: Pandemonium, the house of Monsters.

Upon hearing that, Natsu immediately volunteered, only to be hit on the head by Erza.

"You have already volunteered for an event. I will handle this." She said, walking forward. Natsu wanted to argue, but a glare from Erza convinced him to shut up.

Lisanna, seeing this, giggled, saying, "Some things never change, do they?". That was one of the things she loved about Natsu.

Elsewhere, Cana and Naru were holding a Rock-Paper-Scissors on who was to go. Laxus and Mira weren't surprised when Cana lost to Naru.

From Sabertooth, Orga volunteered.

From Blue Pegasus came Hibiki…and several thousand miles away, Sasuke sneezed and felt glad that he only had a handful of fangirls back in the day.

From Mermaid Heel came Milliana, whom many compared to a cat.

Jura's entry made Orga weary, knowing that even he would find it difficult to fight against a Wizard Saint…even if said Wizard Saint was currently looking like a Mummy…

Obra walked forward, enciting laughter from the crowd due to his new appearance, which he wasn't able to change back yet.

From Quatro Puppy came Nobarly

Mato explained the rules as the contestants entered the arena.

The participant in the temple can choose to take on any number of the 100 monsters at a time, but must defeat them all if they wish to continue.

If they do defeat them, the number they overcame will be added to their event score.

Should they fall in their fight, they will be removed from the event with the score they have earned up until that point.

The participants have no control over which level of monster they face, as the generation of the monsters is random, and must choose the number of monsters they wish to face with this in mind.

The game ends when either all participants run out of Magic Power, or all the monsters are defeated.

Next they drew lots on who goes first, with Naru unsurprisingly getting position 1, whilst Erza claimed 8th place.

And Naru being, well Naru, before everyone had even gotten a number, walked up to the front entrance…and decided to face all 100 monsters.

Most of the other contestants were shocked, even Orga and Jura.

Everyone in the crowd had their jaws hanging.

Mato had sweat outside of his helmet.

Fairy Tail mages were laughing their asses off at the expressions.

And then there is Erza…

"That's my girl." She said with a proud smile. "Go get them."

Erza, hearing Naru, smiled as she climbed the steps, though she gave a Thumbs Up.

As she entered the front hall of the upside-down building, which gave Natsu nausea just by seeing it on the screen, Erza loudly stated that she wishes to face 100. Almost immediately a large number of monsters appeared. And once those creatures started attacking…well, many of them didn't last long.

Naru immediately made several clones, reminding people once more of her official moniker from 7 years ago…'Thousand Clone Naru'.

"So Ladies…how should we do this?" Naru asked.

"No Idea." Clone #1 said.

"Same." Clones #2 - #4 agreed.

"Well, the space here is too cramped to use 'Take Over'." Naru said, pointing around the small room, which was rapidly filling up with monsters.

The Audience outside of the arena were wondering what the heck was going on…why wasn't she fighting?

The conversation continued until a large blue monster appeared behind the original Naru and swallowed her whole.

"Think we should help the original?" Clone #1 asked nonchalantly.

"Meh. She'll live." Clone #4 said.

"The Monster on the other hand…" Clone #2 began, but didn't finish as a the tip of a blade appeared from within the monster and in one swift and smooth motion, cut all the way around and back to where it appeared. "…cut in half."

"Ok…next time I am doing this, I am taking something to block my sense of smell." Naru said out loud. "Why did the people who made this damn Event make the insides smell like Sakura Blossoms?"

"Beats me…though I think all of the monsters have gathered here now." Clone #2 said.

"Nah. There's only 78 of them…sorry, 77 now." Clone #3 commented.

"Anyway…Should we clean up here for now?" Clone #1 asked.

At that moment, a huge humanoid, red skinned monster smashed a fist on one of the clones, only for the entire arm to crack and shatter.

"Did something just hit me?" the clone asked.

"A low ranked monster." The other clones plus Naru perfectly deadpanned in Unison.

Outside

The thoughts and words of each and every person could be described as follows:

"YOU ARE THE MONSTER!"

If Naru heard them, she didn't give a mention.

Back with Naru

 ** _"Are these things being serious?"_** Kurama asked. **_I can't believe I woke up for this shit…wake me when a real fight arrives…"_** and he was gone.

 _'_ _Sleep well.'_ Naru thought to him, before cracking her knuckles. "Ok…time to take out the trash.

A few seconds later

The pandemonium building rocked back and forth as the emergency elasticity magic imbued in it struggled to keep up with Naru's and her clones' actions…

"Oi, Oi…is she being serious?" Orga asked Erza. The others turned to her for her answer.

"Nah. Judging by the expression on her face, she is taking this as seriously as a light sparring match." Erza said. "It is one of the things that hasn't changed over the years I have known her and over the past 7 years."

" _Light Sparring?_ " Hibiki parroted. "I guess that means that she was being serious against Jura-san on day 1."

 _'Better not destroy their spirits too much…'_ Erza thought to herself…before doing something very Erza-like…she destroyed their spirits too much. "She told me that she was going at about 25% of full power during that match…and she admits that she could have held back a bit more."

With the rest of Fairy Tail

"Ouch…way to go and ruin their moral, Erza." Mira said with a small smile.

"Such is the great Erza." Happy said.

…you guys get what is going on with them…

Back with Naru

The Monsters were disappearing by the second as Naru lightly sparred with them. Just as she was about to squash a particularly small monster, she stopped…the thing loosed like a huge eyeball/spider hybrid with little horns.

"Aww, so cute." Naru said, catching it and starting to pet it.

Outside

Several mages and people were commenting that Naru has good taste in cute things, and as such were fawning over the small critter…

Back inside

After hugging the small critter into oblivion, Naru put it back on the ground and continued demolishing the remaining monsters.

Now, all the D-ranks had been defeated, 8 C-ranks, 4 B-ranks, 1 A-rank and the S-rank monster remained.

All the while she heard Chapati comment on how powerful she was.

Getting annoyed, she drew a Kunai, wrapped a message around the hilt, imbued it with a ludicrous amount of wind chakra and threw it in a seemingly random direction…

The Kunai went through the walls and hit its mark dead centre: Chapati's Wig.

Chapati, retrieving the weapon, saw the message and forgot that Yamaji still had his microphone on…

"Shut up, will you!"

Meanwhile, Naru was using one of the huge red humanoids as a club to beat the life out of the remaining monsters…whilst her clones were off to the side playing cards…in full view of the camera lacryma.

"#4, got any 7s?"

"Go Fish."

"#2 got any Kings?"

"Damnit, #4." #2 gave her 2 kings.

"Duck." #1 said and as one they ducked as a B-rank monster was sent flying over them, missing the ducked figures by a matter of centimetres.

"#1, got any…" they continued.

Outside

"Is this a joke?" Orga asked.

"For Naru-dono, it certainly is." Jura said.

"No comments there…" Erza said. "It'll take more than that to make her serious."

"But she seems like she's feeling spiffy." Millianna commented.

"Such is the great beauty…" Hibiki said, only to get smashed by Erza.

"No hitting on my girlfriend." She growled. Anyone who wanted to make a comment about that shut up when they saw her aura…even those in the stands above.

Back inside

Naru had just finished off the last monster, leaving the S-rank…which was shaking on its feet.

"You know…I had a suspicion that you were the S-rank monster." Naru said, making a show of moving her hand into a 'come here' position. Off to the sides, the clones decided to leave, all of them bursting into smoke. Suddenly the eye began glowing…

Next thing Naru knew, a heavy punch connected with her face and she was sent into the ground.

She heard Chapati comment that there was a booby trap that if the S-rank monster were the last to remain, then it would become several times stronger.

Indeed, it now looked like a huge armoured humanoid with a scary looking face.

Naru stood back up and spit out a tooth into her hand.

"Thanks for that…that tooth had been giving me some problems recently." She said, holding up the tooth, showing where a small but deep cavity was. "Think you can help me with my rock joint?"

Thousands of people in the seats face-planted.

With a roar, the monster resumed its attack, only to have its fist stopped by one of Naru's comparatively small hands.

"Hmpf." Naru commented. "Natsu has a stronger punch than this." She pushed the monster back.

"Now…would you prefer to be fried or grilled?" Naru asked, grabbing her sword by the handle and drawing the blade.

The monster just roared once more and attacked again…only to have its arm shredded into small bits and pieces and Naru disappeared from its view.

She reappeared on the other side.

"Kids, do not try this at home." Naru said out loud as her sword burst into flames which grew hotter and eventually turned white.

Next thing everyone saw was Naru disappearing and reappearing at several locations, though all but one quickly vanished. The one that didn't was standing at the edge of the arena and was slowly sheathing her sword, which was by now back to its normal form.

"Forbidden Sword Style:" Naru said as she fully sheathed the sword with a 'click'. The next instant, the monsters completely disintegrated in fire. "Flaming Willow Dance."

Several mages, primarily those who use swords themselves, were standing there with narrowed eyes as Naru disappeared inside a magic circle, which returned her to the ground of the arena…where Erza, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Gray and even Mira approached her, asking questions.

"Well, that was a nice Warm-up." Naru said with a smile.

"Only you…" Gray commented, shaking his head. Next thing he knew, Naru was preparing to finger flick him.

"Gray, your clothes."

"OH CRAP!" Gray's actions made many people laugh.

"Naru! FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted but quickly added "LATER!" when Naru held a finger flick ready at his forehead.

"Wait a minute…you call that a warm-up?" Mato was shocked.

Of in the commentators box, Lahar was even more so. He still wanted to bring her to justice for some of her past incidents, but now he wasn't sure if an entire battalion of Rune knights would be enough to retain her.

Meanwhile, the cheers from the audience shook the arena as Naru raised her fist in victory.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry it took so long. I was busy with Exams and such.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was interesting.**

 **Initially I started out with a more Canon-like version where Erza handles the Pandemonium Event and Naru taking Cana's place at destroying the MPF, until two things happened…**

 **Firstly, I realized that since Naru doesn't use Magic, the MPF wouldn't actually respond to her attacks…even if she used the Bijudama Rasenshuriken (Which was what I had planned on her using)…resulting in the MPF showing a big fat 0 whilst the damn thing and most of the arena being destroyed.**

 **Secondly, I read the reviews and the PMs…and many of you wanted to see Naru fighting again.**

 **So therefore I deleted around 1000 words that I had written and rewrote the story like this. Of course this is probably going to bite me later on, but I already have a contingency plan, so don't worry if the math doesn't add up yet.**

 **Please R &R!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all, I am back.**

 **I have some bad news for you.**

 **Due to recent events I have mostly lost the interest in writing fanfiction on a daily basis, therefore my uploads will be longer apart, as you have probably noticed by now.**

 **I will however still work on the stories here and then, so fear not.**

 **Anyway, on to the** **Responses to Reviews:**

 **Misaka Phenex:** Thanks for the review.

 **loldelegate:** I realised the same later on as well.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks and hope you will like this chapter.

 **Rikes:** I know, but had I let Erza go at the castle would have left Naru with the task of handling the MPF. She would have destroyed the device, but would have gotten a big fat 0, because she doesn't use magic. I just couldn't let that happen now, could I?

 **StrongGuy159:** Thanks and I will continue.

 **DARTHCAEDUS2:** Thanks bro.

 **littleboyblack17:** That is what I was hoping for man.

 **On with the story…**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson_**

 _"Well, that was a nice Warm-up." Naru said with a smile._

 _"Only you…" Gray commented, shaking his head. Next thing he knew, Naru was preparing to finger flick him._

 _"Gray, your clothes."_

 _"OH CRAP!" Gray's actions made many people laugh._

 _"Naru! FIGHT ME!" Natsu shouted but quickly added "LATER!" when Naru held a finger flick ready at his forehead._

 _"Wait a minute…you call that a warm-up?" Mato was shocked._

 _Of in the commentators box, Lahar was even more so. He still wanted to bring her to justice for some of her past incidents, but now he wasn't sure if an entire battalion of Rune knights would be enough to retain her._

 _Meanwhile, the cheers from the audience shook the arena as Naru raised her fist in victory._

 **Chapter 20, MPF**

"Who is that Mage?" several in the audience asked each other.

"I know her. It's Thousand Clone Naru, a former Wizard Saint." One answered.

"She was in a relationship with Fairy Tail's Titania back in the day." Another answered.

"Just how powerful is she? She defeated the current 5th seat in the Wizard Saints without much trouble!"

"She fights more like a Swordswoman than a mage though."

"She is hot…do you think she and Titania are still together?"

"Doubt it."

Naru placed a placating hand on Erza's shoulder, the latter having a huge tick mark on her head and looked just about ready to tear certain people a new one.

The amount of Magic she was unconsciously releasing was enough to make even Orga and Jura step back in fear…they were in the vicinity of one pissed off redhead.

"Naru-san has some tough perfume there to be able to stand near Erza-san right now." Ichiya said.

"I think it is because some people clearly haven't heard the news concerning those two." Ren said, with Eve agreeing on the side.

Meanwhile, Sabertooth was having a discussion on how Naru was stronger than they expected…until suddenly a knife was sent flying in their direction with a paper tag with some weird scribbles on it was sent their way, painting the entire team minus Orga, who was of course down in the arena, a bright neon green when the paper tag exploded.

Sputtering, they heard Naru announce loudly that the rest of Sabertooth was green with envy at her display of prowess, inciting a loud roar of laughter. Nobody had seen her throw that Kunai with the paint-bomb tag attached to it. She had been wanting to test that prank out for so long now…

After the crowd had calmed down enough, Pumpkinhead came forward and asked Naru to stand aside as he delivered the verdict from the Judges:

The other 7 competitors would take a turn at a device called the 'Magical Power Finder', or MPF for short. It measured the destructive power of one's spells, effectively turning the competition into a matter of magical power.

Naru and everyone who knew the source of her power breathed a silent sigh of relief when they realized that Naru had dodged a bullet there when she dominated the monster house earlier.

None of her powers had a single molecule of magic in it…She'd probably destroy the MPF whilst getting a big fat Zero for her score…

Deciding to go on with the positions they pulled earlier, Millianna, having pulled number 2, stepped forward, cracking her fingers in anticipation with a very cat like grin on her face.

She sent her magic, **Kitten Blast** , at the MPF and scored 365.

No-one really knew where that really put her in any of this, thus it was only until Lahar, the guest speaker, explained that Millianna was on par with a Squad Captain in the Magic Rune Knights that the crowd began cheering, whilst Millianna made the peace sign and felt pretty smug about herself.

Next up came Nobarly…and whilst Naru was yawning in boredom, his magic hit the device, earning a score of 124, much to Nobarly and Quatro Puppies shock. Millianna's smug face grew bigger.

Hibiki was not even in the competition, earning a meagre 95, causing him to grab onto Millianna, who despite the smugness she felt, tried her best to calm the playboy down. She then punched him on the head when he pushed his face in between her breasts.

Next came Obra, and here Erza and Naru paid close attention, the former because Obra was from a guild that has targeted Fairy Tail on numerous occasions, the latter because Kurama was making a weird comment about the blue skinned being.

 ** _"Naru…that guy is not alive."_** Kurama said.

 _'What do you mean not alive?'_ Naru thought.

 ** _"I mean, as in, there is not a single drop of blood flowing through that being veins."_** Kurama finished.

 _'Are you telling me that he's a puppet?'_ Naru asked, eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

 ** _"Yup."_** Kurama confirmed. **_"Difficult to detect this since his entire being if nearly overflowing with Magical power, but if I were to hazard a guess, then that little shit on its shoulder should be the main body."_**

 _'That thing, eh?'_ Naru asked, smirking evilly just as the little imp was sent flying at the MPF, causing it to shudder and veer of course, missing the target. It just had a bad case of evil intent being directed its way.

Obra tried again as the crowds made fun of the tall puppet, this time hitting the MPF and scoring a measly 4 points, then got the heck out of dodge, making Pumpkinhead think that he was too embarrassed to remain here.

Raven Tail did not know what to think. They knew that Obra's magic cannot be used in public and had expected for him to get a low score like that, but for him to miss on his first attempt? They decided to question him when he arrived.

Up next came Orga, who immediately charged up a **120mm Black Lightning Cannon** , scoring a whopping 3825 points and wiping that smug look on Millianna's face clean.

This time it was Erza who was comforting a crying person, making Naru chuckle at the sight.

Naru then went to slap Orga over the head when the guy started singing his Bullshit again and kept him quiet when he tried to retaliate by glaring at him with a deadly black aura around her…and a frying pan in her hand, ready to hit something.

Orga, from personal experience from before joining Sabertooth, knew better than to mess with a pissed off woman with a frying pan in her hand…especially if said woman could conjure up flames and heat up the pan like Naru was doing now.

Minerva shuddered, remembering the one time she pissed off her own mother in the kitchen…

Anyway, Jura went up next, casting his strongest spell that received an unbelievable 8544 points, making it clear in which league the Wizard Saints were and giving Orga the same treatment he had given Millianna earlier.

Everyone was shocked at Jura's score. It practically unheard of.

Erza, breathing in and out to calm herself, stepped forward, donning, Armadura Fairy and like Jura, unleashing her strongest attack, the shockwave alone causing the stadium to shake. When the dust cleared, the score said 6572, making several people look surprised at her power.

She may not be on the same level as Jura, but she was definitely in the same league as the lower numbered Wizard Saints.

"Naru-dono, why don't you have a go?" Jura asked, wonder how strong she really was. The crowds shouted in agreement, whilst Fairy Tail was getting nervous.

Naru looked at Erza, who was just as nervous as the rest of their guild.

Sighing, she made 12 clones, who went about making three barriers around her and the MPF.

"You guys may want to stand back for this." Naru told the other contestants.

"Barriers, Kabo?" Pumkinhead asked.

"The technique I am about to use could destroy the entire mountain we are on. Not to mention a good portion of the city." Naru told him. "I can remove the Barriers if you want."

No comment was given.

Now, Naru was standing in front of the MPF, completely motionless as she gathered Natural Energy. Then she summoned up Kurama's chakra, entering her Sage-Tailed Beast form. 9 gold-red tails grew out of the base of her spine and two fox ears appeared on her head. Her Eyes were golden Orange in colour with cross shaped pupils and her whiskers were pronounced. She also had the same facial markings as her normal sage mode had.

Even Jura, who had met a ton of powerful mages in his time, was stunned into silence by the sheer amount of power he felt from her.

In the seats, Jiemma was cursing Fairy Tail for having a mage who should by all rights be in his guild, where only the strongest mages deserve to be.

Makarov and Mavis were standing there with huge smiles as they felt proud of Makarov's planned successor.

A Rasengan formed above Naru's hand, growing to the size of a basketball, before turning an opaque dark purple in colour.

" **Rasen-Bijudama** " Naru said, smashing the orb into the MPF.

The resulting explosion tore through the first two barriers but was barely stopped by the third barrier, whilst the shockwave threw everyone onto the floor.

The people living on the outskirts of Crocus felt the tremor clearly and wondered if an earthquake was happening.

Smoke and dust filled the air as the barrier disappeared, Naru's clones breathing hard due to the concentration they just had to go through, before dispelling one at a time.

As the smoke disappeared, all that was seen was Naru standing at the bottom of a crater, still with tails and fox ears, looking up at a big fat Zero.

"Oi, Judges…I think I broke the MP…somethingoranother." She called out over her shoulder, pointing a thumb at the number.

 _'Broke it?'_ everyone thought. _'You completely destroyed it.'_

Later it was agreed that Naru's 'spell' was too powerful and destroyed the device before it could even get a reading on her power level.

Another bullet dodged there.

As Naru walked out of the crater, she let her Sage-Tailed Beast form fade away, as seen when the tailed retracted into her spine and the ears disappeared.

"So…" the crowds went silent as they heard her words. "That fired me up…anyone want to spar for a bit?" Everyone, even Erza and Jura, stepped back.

Well, almost everyone, as there was one dumbass eager to fight all the time.

A dumbass by the name of Natsu Dragneel.

That spar didn't last long. Enough said.

Another dumbass, named Gajeel Redfox, thinking he could 'do better than Salamander', jumped in. He didn't last long either…about as long as Natsu did.

Still, they didn't last long…Happy wasn't fast enough to double tap the stopwatch.

After repairing the arena, the matches began.

Up first was Millianna from Mermaid Heel facing off against Semmes from Quatro Puppy.

The match began and Semmes began spinning wildly, deflecting all of Millianna's attacks, until one of her tubes got caught and pulled in into the spinning guy. It was a bit funny, as for a moment Semmes continued spinning sending Millianna spinning around like nobody's business until the magic suppression kicked in, allowing Millianna to attach more of her magic suppression tubes to Semmes' limbs.

"Feeling spiffy?" Millianna asked as she was proclaimed the victor…and promptly threw up in the nearest toilet she could get to.

Up next came Eve Tearm from Blue Pegasus facing off against Rufus Lore from Sabertooth.

The latter, having been told by his team captain to remind people on how Sabertooth can be, quietly apologized to Eve, who was confused at the apology.

When Kabo started the match, Rufus instantly cast a Memory Make spell that changed the entire arena floor into magma, then manipulated said magma into a lava tsunami that bore down on Eve from all sides.

The Blue Pegasus guild and everyone not affiliated with Sabertooth and Raven Tail looked on in shock as they looked at Rufus about to kill someone…or would have killed, had someone else not intervened.

Naru, sensing the danger to the young snow mage, snatched Eve and escaped the lava, landing on the balcony where the Blue Pegasus team was located who sighed in relief at their friends survival, not thinking about who saved him.

As Rufus was declared the winner, with Rufus returning the arena to the way it looked, Naru, still carrying Eve, jumped to the floor where Eve was standing earlier, shocking everyone because they all thought that Eve had died during that spell earlier.

Naru then decked Rufus across the face, before turning to address the crowd.

"Is this why you support Sabertooth?" she shouted. "Is this why you support a Light Guild? A Light Guild ready to commit murder?" Everyone looked at Naru in shock. Said female turned to look at Jiemma and Team Sabertooth. "Let me tell you a lesson I learned from my first teacher. 'Those who disobey their orders are scum. However, those who obey the orders but let their friends and comrades die are worse than scum.'" Naru's words echoed through the stadium. Up on the statues, a trio of mages sat, listening in on what was being said. Especially Jellal, who would take the quote to heart. "I have broken the rules just now by intervening in an official battle between two mages, so yes, I am scum. And Yes, I am prepared for the consequences. However, I saved the life of someone, who despite not being in my guild, I would still call a comrade." Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she glared at Jiemma, who was sweating slightly, and Minerva, who was feeling fear for the first time in years.

"Unlike Sabertooth's mages, I would rather be scum and save a life, than be something worse than scum, and let a person die." Naru stated.

Jiemma felt rage welling up inside him. "It is the natural way of life for the weak to fall before the strong." He shouted.

"Only the weak need to kill to satisfy their own Ego." Naru countered, making Jiemma pop a vein. "Be happy that I only decked your mage across the face once." Naru continued. "Unlike what I have planned for you and your daughter, should either of you cross the line again, I let him off easy due to Minerva ordering him to do this."

With that, Naru disappeared, reappearing next to Laxus, who unconsciously took a step or two away from her. Even Mira and Juvia made some space. Gajeel was still recovering from the spar earlier so he wasn't present.

After some deliberation, the judges decided to let Naru off with a warning, as thanks for saving someone's life, but said that they wouldn't be as lenient next time. Naru agreed to that.

Unfortunately for Sabertooth, the popularity of Rufus, Minerva and Jiemma dropped close to zero after Naru's revelation speech earlier, but only the latter two were pissed off at the redhead. They were in for a rude awakening…

Continuing with the event, the next Battle was between Laxus Dreyr from Fairy Tail B and Alexei from Raven Tail. **(1)**

In short, Alexei used his Illusion magic to cloak the entire field and deceived everyone into thinking that Laxus was getting his ass kicked whilst Alexei, who revealed himself to be Laxus' Father, Ivan Dreyr, the Guildmaster of Raven Tail.

Also there were the others from Team Raven Tail.

Again in short, Laxus mopped the floor with them all after they threatened his family, Ivan not included.

After Laxus smashed the illusion hiding him and Team Raven Tail, by literally punching Ivan through it, the GMG committee and the Judges unanimously voted to not only disqualify Raven Tail, but also ban them for years to come.

Laxus, deciding to try and pull a leaf out of Naru's book, struck a pose…and immediately regretted it when he saw the looks his newest bunch of fangirls was giving him.

Those looks made Naru remember Ino and Sakura and basically each and every other girl in her grade minus herself and Hinata when in the presence of one Uchiha Sasuke.

Then came the last battle, between Wendy Marvell from Fairy Tail Team A and Sherria Blendy from Lamia Scale…which turned into a very cute cat fight between the Sky Dragon Slayer and the Sky God Slayer. Despite not going all out due to not wanting to hurt anyone, Wendy still managed to fight with Sherria on even ground.

When it was announced that this battle was a tie, the two of them started a friendship that would last for a lifetime, what, with both of them being mini munchkins in Naru's mind.

A pouting Wendy was still on Naru's list of top 10 cutest things in existence though. Sherria pouting didn't even come close.

The day ended with fanfare and cheers to those who fought bravely and honourably, with Rufus Lore approaching both Naru and Blue Pegasus in secret and apologizing for his earlier actions.

Naru just told him that it would be up to Blue Pegasus, but she was willing to forgive him since neither she nor Kurama felt any deceit in his voice.

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but as mentioned, I will not be writing as much as I used to.**

 **(1): I will return to this fight in a flashback in the future. I was rushing this chapter a bit at the end so yeah. I am sorry for those who wanted to see my version of the fight, but in honesty, it is basically Canon. There isn't anything I can change there to make it better.**

 **Please R &R.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey everyone. I am back.**

 **So last time we ended off with Naru being forgiven for breaking the rules because she saved a life, Laxus got to beat the crap out of Ivan and his cronies, Wendy and Sherria had they friendly cat-fight, and Millianna tied someone up in a Pseudo Bondage.**

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS CHAPTER IS A LOT DARKER THAN MOST CHAPTERS! DO NOT EXPECT MUCH SYMPATHY FROM NARU!**

 **That's all…**

 **Anyway, On to the Reviews:**

 **StrongGuy159:** Thanks.

 **Anko4Life:** I know that this chapter isn't as great as other chapters, but I hope it is still good.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Well, wait no longer.

 **PikaMew1288:** I considered at one point to write a Fairy Tail Fic where the MC is a female Dragon Slayer, but didn't get far with that…but with Wendy, I think that she is a support-based Dragon Slayer mainly due to her personality. I mean, she does like a good fight, as seen during her match with Sherria, but she isn't as Axe crazy as basically every other Fairy Tail Guild member…with the possible exception of Lisanna, Kinana and Lucy.

 **588963-B:** Thanks. I hope you will continue liking it.

 **And on with the Story…**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet Plus Crimson_**

 _The day ended with fanfare and cheers to those who fought bravely and honourably, with Rufus Lore approaching both Naru and Blue Pegasus in secret and apologizing for his earlier actions._

 _Naru just told him that it would be up to Blue Pegasus, but she was willing to forgive him since neither she nor Kurama felt any deceit in his voice._

 **Chapter 21, Another Idiot declares War on Fairy Tail**

The 4th day of the Grand Magic Games dawned and the Contestants were waking up, though for two people, a sense of foreboding came with the day.

Lucy couldn't help but feel uneasy about the coming day, but pushed it aside as simple paranoia.

Rufus on the other hand felt as though something really bad was about to happen.

Timeskip

The Stadium was silent as the Killing Intent made it difficult for the civilians to breathe. The Naval Battle Event had just finished with a Victory for Sabertooth.

Yet, Rufus was the only Sabertooth person not cheering. His sense of Foreboding had just turned for the worse and his fears were confirmed when the one person within Fairy Tail he truly feared had just put the entire Sabertooth team in her crosshairs. The same was true for the other Fairy Tail members though, but they didn't have much of an effect compared to one Naru Uzumaki.

And yet, the only mage not to feel the tension…was the one who had just brutally assaulted their friend even after she was knocked out...and lastely she openly declared War on Fairy Tail, taunting them to take Sabertooth on.

Ironically, Minerva was closest to the source of the tension…yet was too prideful and stubborn to sense it.

"Let this be a message to those who would dare to piss of Sabertooth." She had said as she dumped Lucy's unconscious body outside of the Water Zone. "Let this be a warning to all who dare to confront us. Bring it on…I dare you."

And her declaration of War was broadcast across the country of Fiore.

 _Flashback, half an hour earlier_

 _Chapati was busy going through the Scores._

 _Currently, Fairy Tail B was leading with 42 points._

 _Sabertooth came second with 34 points._

 _Mermaid Heel was 3_ _rd_ _with 32 Points._

 _Fairy Tail A was fourth with 23 points._

 _Lamia Scale came 5_ _th_ _with 22 points._

 _Blue Pegasus came in sixth with 19 points._

 _7_ _th_ _Place went to Quatro Puppy with 14 Points._

 _Currently he was discussing the rules for the Daily Event, Naval Battle._

 _The Participants must knock one another outside of the Sphere of Water, with the ranking being determined by the order of participants eliminated._

 _Falling out of the Sphere automatically means you are removed from the Event._

 _The Last Person in the Sphere is the Winner._

 _When only 2 people are left in the Sphere, a timer of 5 minutes will begin. Should one participant be removed from the Sphere during that time, the loser won't come second place, but will be placed in the last place._

 _Soon all the Teams had their participant chosen._

 _From Fairy Tail A and B came Lucy and Mirajane respectively._

 _From Sabertooth came Minerva Orland, a evil smirk adorning her face as she glared at Fairy Tail._

 _From Lamia Scale came Sherria Blendy…who once again tripped over something._

 _Mermaid Heel sent in Risley Law._

 _Jenny Realight realized that it was too late to withdraw upon seeing Mirajane entering the Arena…and only hoped that she won't be one hit KOed like last time._

 _Finally, Rocker arrived as the Quatro Puppy representative…and the only Male to partake in the event._

 _Unfortunately for him though, as soon as Mr Pumpkin started the Event he looked around and saw the glowing eyes of 5 other contestants…whilst the owner of the 6_ _th_ _pair felt sorry for him._

 _Lucy felt some sympathy as all the other females sent Rocker straight down into the ground._

 _"Oh, Jenny…" Mira said in an all to sweet Voice that made all the contestants mave away from the two Models._

 _The blonde Blue Pegasus Mage was literally bitch slapped by Mirajane in her Sitri form._

 _Mirajane then turned into her Halphas form…and went to town on the other contestants. Lucy barely dodged that attack because she summoned Aquarias…who sent her flying throughout the Sphere with a Whirldpool…because Lucy interrupted her moment with her Boyfriend again._

 _Soon, it was only Minerva, who was shielding herself with some form of special Magic, Lucy and Mirajane left in the Sphere…before Mirajane suddenly found herself outside of the Sphere._

 _"Huh?!" was all she could say before she began falling._

 _A 'Gong' sounded, marking the beginning of the 5 minute countdown…and unfortunately for Lucy, it was 5 minutes of Pure Hell._

 _The Inside of the Sphere became clouded by the number of Explosions, Lucy being bounced around like a Pinball._

 _At one point it seemed as though Lucy would be sent out of the Sphere, only for Minerva to prevent that from happening._

 _"What is she doing?" Natsu shouted._

 _"She is taunting us." Naru said. Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia looked at her, eyes wide. "She will let her have second Place, but at the same time, she will beat Lucy to within an inch of her life."_

 _True to her words, Minerva continued to utterly demolish Lucy , not stopping when the second 'Gong' went off, signalling the end of the time period._

 _The beatdown went on for another 5 mintues before Minerva unceremoniously dropped Lucy from the side of the Sphere._

 _"Let this be a message to those who would dare piss of Sabertooth." She said._ _"Let this be a warning to all who dare to confront us. Bring it on…I dare you."_

 _Naru's words summed up Fairy Tail's thoughts: "With Pleasure!"_

 _Flashback end_

Lucy was in a critical condition as Wendy and Sherria did their best to heal what injuries they could. Even the Medics who came running into the Arena were able to do little more than to help Wendy keep Lucy in a Barely stable condition.

"I do not know if I will be able to do anything for much longer…" Wendy said, noticing that she was running low on Magic.

"Same here." Sherria said.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Gray asked. "Or are you telling me that Lucy is going to Die?"

Those words, though spoken at a normal Volume, were heard across the stadium.

"If she weren't so weak, she'd live." Minerva stated…before momentarily seeing the back of someone's hand in front of her face.

The next instant, Naru sent her crashing into the Concrete below the stands where Sabertooth's Master sat.

"She's lucky I held back." Naru said as Minerva pulled herself out of the rubble, shock written on her face. She hadn't seen Naru move at all.

And what Naru did next shocked everyone watching.

" ** _Kuchiyose: Iryo Gama_** " she stated after blitzing through several hand signs and biting her thumb.

A huge cloud of smoke erupted from where her hand made contact with the ground and those with a keen eye saw what they thought was a Magic Circle.

When the smoke cleared a few seconds later, everyone saw Naru standing next to a lime Green toad with a pair of purple circles covering the back of its head. The Toad wore a white cloak with a red cross on the back and had several large bags of medical supplies attached to the sides of the cloak.

 **"Lady Naru, It has been a while."** The Toad began speaking in a clearly male voice…which snapped Natsu and Happy out of their shock and thought it was 'cool' and 'awesome'.

"Gamanimaru, no time for pleasantries right now." Naru quickly told him. "We need your help." She added pointing at Lucy who was lying on the ground nearby.

 **"On it!"** the toad said and with surprising speed made his way over to the unconscious Celestial Mage. **"Let's see what we got here…"** he made a single hand sign and his hands began glowing bright green.

 **"Damn…this chick is tough, but whoever did this to her is either a cold blooded Sadist who wanted to kill her painfully and slowly, or is outright one of the cruellest people in existence."** Gamanimaru said, before beginning to list the injuries. **"If it weren't for these two young medics here, she'd be dead by now."** He praised the two Sky slayers, who blushed at the compliment

"Can you save her?" Naru asked.

 **"It'll take some time, but I can at least repair the damages to her internal organs and reposition her broken bones, but I doubt that I will be able to do more than that with what I have on me."** Gamanimaru said. **"Also, I'll need some Shade."**

"I'll handle that." Naru said, before unsealing a huge tarpaulin…and had Gajeel create several long Iron poles with which she created a shade wall.

While Gamanimaru was working on Lucy, he also instructed Sherria and Wendy on ways where they could improve their healing abilities, as Gamanimaru called it.

Naru meanwhile was approached by a GMG committee member, who told her that due to the infringement on the rules of the GMG, she was to be banned from the Arena for the remainder of the day. Afterwards he commented that he agreed with her sentiment when she sent Minerva flying.

Naru accepted the result of her action without comment.

A few minutes later, Gamanimaru was finished, having stayed true to his word of doing what he was able, and both Wendy and Sherria confirmed that Lucy was likely to make a full recovery.

 **"Lady Naru, I will be going now. Call again if you need anything."** Gamanimaru said.

"Tell Gama-baa and Gama-jiji to prepare some food. I will be summoning them in a few hours." Naru said, holding up a fist.

 **"Already missing our food, are ya?"** Gamanimaru said, bumping his own fist before returning to Mount Myoboku in a puff of smoke. Naru meanwhile felt her smile turn into a glare as she looked at Sabertooth before leaving the Arena and the Mountain it was sitting on.

On the way, she encountered someone she hadn't been expecting.

"Before you ask, we are just thought projections." Rufus said. The pair of black and white themed males nodded in agreement.

"What do you want?" Naru asked.

"I know that it is impersonal to apologize on behalf of my guild once again in this matter, however we cannot physically leave our location in the arena right now without displeasing Master Jiemma." Rufus said.

"Our guild wasn't always like this…7 years ago, shortly before we joined, our guild was very weak and we had to call on another guild to help deal with a dark guild that was overpowering us." 'black' said.

"I know that." Naru said, surprising them. "Two mages answered your call, two female mages, who finished off the Dark Guild without injury to themselves."

"How do you know that?" Rufus asked.

"I was one of them." Naru revealed. "Erza-chan was the other."

"Was Master Jiemma part of the guild at the time?" White asked.

"O hadn't seen him, so I wouldn't know." Naru answered. "Oh, and Sting and Rogue…make sure that your little buddies remain below that Asshole's radar."

The two mages nodded before dispersing. Rufus however remained.

"When the time comes, please don't kill Lady Minerva." He told her. "Master Jiemma mentally broke her and forged her broken mind into the heartless and cold person you saw today."

With those words, he also dispersed.

"No promises." Naru murmured as she continued on her way.

Half an hour later, Lucy's Medical Room

Fairy Tail was in discussion about new events.

Mainly, due to the uneven number of teams in the GMG at the moment, the GMG Committee decided to have both Fairy Tail teams merge into one team, with the lower score being given to the new team plus an additional score determined by the roll of a single dice. Seeing no other options, Makarov agreed and had rolled a 4, giving Team Fairy Tail a total of 35 points, making them in a three way tie with Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus…much to many a guild member's dismay.

In the end though, everyone agreed that the kid's gloves were off…and by that, it meant that Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus and Erza were the members of Team Fairy Tail with Mira in reserve. Well, all of them looked ready to roast a Tiger so the choice wasn't that hard to make.

Naru meanwhile was busy meditating, before a small toad with a scroll appeared before her.

The message simply told her to be careful and to have fun cutting some Tree roots that have grown too far away from the Tree.

"I am getting to old for this shit…" Naru groaned out, making the small toad chuckle at her.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, Naru quickly wrote a reply.

 _'Tell the Old Hag to prepare herself. Because if I start cutting Roots, I might as well cut them at the stem.'_

"Send this to Ero-Sennin." She said, giving the toad the note as well as a bag of crisps.

She turned her attention to the Lacryma screen, which showed the new Fairy Tail team enter the arena. She quietly cheered on her Guild members, as she sat there.

The GMG continued with a new series of PVp matches…namely tag team battles.

Same rules as single PVP, only that there is no timer and there are 2 participants per team in these Battles.

Up first was the thing from Blue Pegasus and some bloke in a blue Bunny Costume vs Rocker and Bacchus Groh from Quatro Puppy.

The Blue Pegasus Mages threw the two Quatro Puppy Mages for a loop when they started the match by offering a handshake and wishes for a good match.

Then the Mage in the Costume revealed his Identity…and Naru had a suspicion that Erza fainted because the mage turned out to be none other than Nichiya, Ichiya's counterpart from Edolas…and both of them were perfume obsessed creatures. The sick display of the two of them hugging made even Bacchus throw up and give up. Rocker was long out cold.

The next match was between Milliana and Kagura Mikazuchi from Mermaid Heel and Lyon Vastia and Yuka Suzuki from Lamia Scale.

The beginning of the battle…if you could even call it that, was Millianna first scratching the crap out of the two male mages' faces, then being soundly defeated…how do you ask? Let me explain.

Firstly, Lyon made a bunch of small Happy lookalikes around Millianna, distracting her long enough for him to make a huge Cat shaped Hammer…

Off to the side Kagura shook her head at the glaring weakness that Millianna displaid during her fight.

Lyon and Yuka suddenly found themselves under the onslaught of the Magic Swordswoman… knocked Yuka out cold first whilst at the same time dicing Lyon's Ice animals into neat cubes. Gray's fellow Ice-make Mage didn't last long once she revealed her trump card…Gravity Magic.

"Gravity is a bitch, isn't it?" Kagura asked before pummelling Lyon into Submission with his own Ice.

Erza and Naru both felt their blood boiling at the prospect of facing a fellow Magic Swordswoman in a fight.

 **(A/N: the fight between Sting and Rogue and Natsu and Gajeel (including the short Gajeel vs. Natsu) is Canon…not going to even try and write down what happened because it is one of the best fights in all of Fairy Tail for crying out loud…me trying to change it would only ruin it in my Opinion.)**

That Evening

Fairy Tail was celebrating in their Tavern for reaching 1st place overall following their victory over Sabertooth, with Lucy attending in a wheelchair under the watchful eye of Porlyusuca. Naru was there as well, along with two green toads…one of whom immediately smashed Natsu with a rolling pin when he asked who the old toads were.

The two toad elders immediately found a mutual respect with Makarov and the three began lamenting on the poor manners of the younger generations…with Natsu starting a brawl in the background and Naru making sure that nothing and nobody hit the three elders in the room…and throwing everything back the way it came.

Even Erza took part in the Brawl after trying a cup of the Sake the toads had offered Makarov…she was flat out drunk.

 **…AND DONE!**

 **I hope that this chapter didn't turn out as dark as I had intended it to be.**

 **So yeah, a new character appears. Gamanimaru, a toad Doctor/Medic whom Naru befriended during her exile in Mount Myoboku.**

 **I had initially intended to call him Gamamaru…before realizing that that ancient Toad from the Naruto verse already bears that name and thus decided to change the name to Gamanimaru…and added the two purple circles mentioned in the description of the toad. For those who don't know, Gama-Ni-Maru basically translated into 'Toad-Two-Circles'…was too lazy to change much at that point…**

 **Please R &R.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey all, I am back.**

 **So last time we ended off with Natsu having his spar against Sting and Rogue…with Gajeel getting a little side-tracked…literally.**

 **Now, I decided to skip the crap that happened between then and the final event because I did not have access to the series when writing this chapter. No, I will not say what happened and Yes, Naru will still be part of Team Fairy Tail during that event.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter, because it goes against what I usually like to write. Reason: I received many requests for Naru to basically go Nuts on the other teams. Don't worry, the others will still have a fight, but it will be mainly Naru who recks the opposition. (Again, I am not fond of writing OP characters…pretty sure I wrote that on my Profile somewhere…)**

 **!PLEASE READ!**

 **Oh, and for** **Omega Realism** **, who ranted and threatened me on my Naruto X Star Wars story:**

 **Just Shut Up and allow people to PM you with Explanations. Since you blocked your PM services, I was unable to at least explain what my thought process was. Yes, I may not have been clear on whether Naruto was a Therianthrope or a Anthropomorphic Fox…thing, and I made that clear later on in the Description, but still, there is a Big Fucking Difference between a Therianthrope, an Anthropomorphic Fox and Furry. Learn the Differences!**

 **A Therianthrope is basically a Human with animal Features, examples being Werewolves from 'Is it Wrong to pick up Girls in a Dungeon', or literally each and every person other than Cinque, Becky and Nanami from Dog Days.**

 **Anthropomorphic beings are Animals with Human appearances, a good example being the Khajeet from the Elder Scrolls Franchise or literally each and every character in Zootopia.**

 **Finally, Furry is basically just Animals who can speak like a Human (At least, that's how I understand it), an example being Disney's Lion King (In hindsight, many of Disney's Cartoons and Comics are also Anthropomorphic, eg. Micky Mouse and Donald Duck).**

 **No. I will never write a story where Furry would appear would be in stories where there are talking animals in the first place, such as Kuromaru from the Naruto Franchise (he can talk), and as a lesser example, Yoruichi from Bleach before it was revealed that a) it was a SHE, and b) Yourichi was a Shinigami who could transform into a Cat.**

 **And also, I have made screen shots of your Review as well as copied my Profile, so If you or anyone Hacks my profile, I can simply just move to AO3, or create a new Profile after I finally manage to contact an Admin that is.**

 **My last point to you, Omega Realism, is this. YOU have no Idea what it is like to write entire Stories to Completion. I have checked your Profile, You don't have a single Story under your name, You don't have a Profile to speak off and you only have 1 Fav Story. So let me ask you this:**

 **Given everything I have said, what right do you have to tell me what to do and why I should Care if you have friends in very shady places if I have backup/alternate strategies already in place?**

 **!Thanks for Reading!**

 **Anyway…**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **StrongGuy159:** Thanks and will do.

 **Anko4Life:** Thanks and I hope you keep on supporting me.

 **jeremiahkelly93:** Thanks. Hope you like this one as well.

 **SilverSurfer24:** The genderbending thing has to do with how you wish to portray your MC. For this story, I chose the female Persona because I fear that if I went for Naruto, then I would have made Naruto way to generic. It is just easier for me to write Naru as a completely different person who has most of Naruto's traits, meaning that Naru could basically be considered an OC for all intents and purposes.

And thanks for the support.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846:** Wait no longer m8. It is here.

 **On with the Story…**

 ** _Previously, on Scarlet plus Crimson:_**

 _That Evening_

 _Fairy Tail was celebrating in their Tavern for reaching 1_ _st_ _place overall following their victory over Sabertooth, with Lucy attending in a wheelchair under the watchful eye of Porlyusuca. Naru was there as well, along with two green toads…one of whom immediately smashed Natsu with a rolling pin when he asked who the old toads were._

 _The two toad elders immediately found a mutual respect with Makarov and the three began lamenting on the poor manners of the younger generations…with Natsu starting a brawl in the background and Naru making sure that nothing and nobody hit the three elders in the room…and throwing everything back the way it came._

 _Even Erza took part in the Brawl after trying a cup of the Sake the toads had offered Makarov…she was flat out drunk._

 **Chapter 22, Destroying a City? It's a Fairy Tail Speciality**

The Crowds were cheering as the remaining teams entered the Arena, though when Sabertooth arrived, there were noticeably fewer cheers than the other guilds.

However, when Fairy Tail's team arrived, the cheers erupted, before becoming silent when they saw who was on the team.

Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, Erza and Naru just stood there, seemingly not responding to the cheering. Instead they were doing something else…that being telepathically conversing with a certain Blonde former Guild Master, who was basically telling Naru to have fun whilst leaving some Mages for the others to fight.

Everyone's eyebrows twitched when the other 4 Fairy Tail Mages mentally roared their approval.

 _"Alright, alright. How about I leave Quatro Cerebus to you guys then? Or Blue Pegasus?"_ Naru suggested, only to wince slightly at the glares she was receiving.

 _"I'll take Rai…Rouge. He wanted to fight me yesterday, but Salamander had to be a Teme about it."_ Gajeel requested.

 _"I would like to take on Kagura…it's been a while since I last faced a fellow Magic Swordwoman."_ Erza requested. _"Apart from Naru of course."_

 _"Let me handle that Rufus fellow."_ Gray said. _I still owe him for what he did during that one game."_

 _"Let me have Orga."_ Laxus grunted.

Mavis was just sitting at her spot with the rest of the guild, sweat dropping at the conversation. She wondered that if this was what the guild was like now, then it was no different from the time when she was still Guildmaster.

 _"Ok, if I find them, I'll try to bring them to your location…"_ Naru muttered. _"Just beware of flying debris."_

"So, we are finally here…the last day of the Tournament!" they heard all three announcers say together, breaking up their conversation long enough for them to hear the Scores being announced.

1st Place: Fairy Tail with 45 points.

2nd Place and Tied with 1st: Mermaid Heel.

3rd Place: Sabertooth with 44 points.

4th Place: Blue Pegasus with 31 Points.

5th Place: Lamia Scale with 26 Points.

6th Place: Quatro Puppy with 16 Points. **(1)**

Next thing they knew, they were somewhere in Crocus, with a large screen appearing before each team.

The screen showed Chapati who explained that this event was a team battle Royal and that any damage would be repaired by magical means afterwards, so there was no need to hold back.

Also, there was no time limit…and out of the 6 teams, 5 suddenly shivered as the 5 pairs of glowing eyes of the 6th team #coughFairyTailcough gleamed in anticipation at the good news for them.

The event started…and Fairy Tail was already missing one person who seemingly disappeared from view. Next thing everyone knew, the City was swarming with Naru's Clones.

With Quatro Cerebus:

The only one who put up a challenge was Bacchus, but when Naru's clones entered sage mode, they knocked him out of his drunkenness by forcing a bottle of Prairie Oyster Sauce down his throat, then slapping him into unconsciousness. Rufus, who was watching this thanks to one of his stolen spells, started sweating when he sensed a presence behind him.

"You are not my target, chum." Naru's clone said as she grabbed him by the collar and prepared to throw him in some random direction. "Your opponent is over there." Rufus was sent flying through the air, impacting the Building near where Gray was walking.

"Damnit, Naru…you threw him into a Library with tons of Grimoires…" he grumbled as he entered the building through the front door.

With Mermaid Heel:

The team consisting solely of girls barely left their square when suddenly Kagura disappeared from their sight.

"What the…" Millianna said before a spoon of Catnip was shoved into her mouth, whilst the other were given a chakra enhanced finger flick to the forehead…and a chop to the back of the head when Risley wasn't knocked unconscious by the flick. **(1)**

Millianna was then assaulted by three clones who tickled the hell out of her. She would be the least injured person whom Naru faced off against…physically that is.

With Blue Pegasus:

For one Mage here, it wasn't a Battle…it was a one-sided beat down.

Ichiya saw Naru, the real one mind you, arrive and spouted something about Parfume again.

If there was one thing that Naru could without a doubt say about Blue Pegasus' S-rank Mage, it was that the guy could take a beating and come out unscathed.

Which is why Naru continued to beat him until he was KO.

The three Playboys of course were outraged that their sempai was beaten up like that, but Naru merely smashed them into several buildings without much trouble.

Jenny, seeing the devastation, was about to surrender when Naru simply punched her in the face, making her crash into a nearby fountain.

With Lamia Scale:

The Mages from Lamia Scale, after seeing Rufus fly off towards who knows where, advanced as a team at a more sedate place, that is, until Sherria was suddenly grabbed by the ankles and dragged down to her neck into the ground.

"Sherria!" the others shouted, only to freeze when they heard someone giggle.

Turning, they saw that it was Naru.

"Don't worry, I just immobilized her. Maybe scraped her clothes here and there but nothing threatening." She said, giving them a warm smile, whilst lifting her hands and forming two well known chakra orbs.

"Uhm…Naru-dono…" Even Jura was sweating buckets. "Can we speak about this?"

"Hmm? About what?" Naru said sweetly.

"Uhm…can we watch you kick Sabertooth's Ass before you kick ours?" Lyon asked.

"Yes…Uhm…That." Yura agreed hastily, wanting to save his hide if only for another few minutes.

Naru hummed, before a clone nearby dispelled, letting the Original know about the request.

A few seconds later, the Clone in front of them got a reply.

"Yeah, Ok. The Boss says that you can come and watch." She dispersed her Rasengans and walked forward, grabbing Sherria by her collar and lifting her out of the ground. "But, once she is done with that Minerva Bitch…" her eyes turned red with vertical pupils, "…she will be coming for your asses."

The smile she gave the Mages was as warm as it was unsettling.

"Oh, don't worry, she won't go all out against you. Instead, she'll only use her Base strength and battle you lot together." The clone said, easing the Mage's fears.

With the Real Naru

After finishing off Ichiya again, who had regained consciousness after she punched Jenny, Naru made her way over to where the members of Team Sabertooth were, minus Rufus who was in an intense fight with Gray.

Sting and Rogue were the first to notice her approaching, having smelled her scent. They oddly found it to be a mixture of Flowers, Sweat, Blood, Toads and Foxes.

"Here she comes." Rogue said as the 4 members got ready.

Naru just continued walking towards them, before stopping some 20 meters away from them, and just looked at them for a while.

"Rogue, Orga." She suddenly spoke up, making the Sabertooth mages flinch somewhat. "The two of you have been challenged by Gajeel and Laxus respectively."

The two Slayers looked at each other in surprise.

"Gajeel is waiting for Rogue in the small Amphitheatre a few blocks to the West of here. Laxus is waiting at some random fountain in the City." Naru said. As if on cue, a bolt of Lightning shot up into the sky. "Somewhere in that Direction." Naru added, trying not to visibly flinch at the Lightning Dragon Slayer roaring in her mind.

"Where is Rufus?" Sting asked.

"Ducking it out with Gray at the moment." Naru shrugged. "All I did was throw Rufus into a Library, according to Gray at least."

"How can we trust you?" Rogue asked, suspicious of her actions.

"Because I already cleared my Grudge with Rufus earlier during the tournament." Naru told him. "To be Honest, the only ones here I hold a Grudge against is Minerva." The area suddenly started feeling cold, even for the Lamia Scale Mages sitting on the far side of the Square. "You wanted us to know what happens when you Dis a Tiger? Well, you just unleashed something even more Frightening." Naru told her.

Just as quickly as it appeared, the cold feeling disappeared.

"Now, Rogue, Orga, get going before I change my mind."

The two Mages gulped and nodded, before heading off in their respective directions, warily looking at Naru as they passed her.

Sting and Minerva were sweating Buckets as they knew that they were in for a tough fight.

 **(A/N: The Fight between Gray and Rufus and Gajeel and Rogue is Canon, just FYI)**

With Laxus, a few minutes later

Orga arrived at the fountain where Laxus was waiting.

"About time you showed up." He said.

"Well, sorry, but I had no reason not to believe that Uzumaki would let me pass without problem." Orga said.

Laxus grunted. "I know your feeling." He said, removing his cape and charging up his Magic. "She is one of the strongest Mages we have after all, if not the strongest."

Orga raised an eyebrow as he too charged up his Magic. "Oh? And you think that she is guaranteed to defeat Lady Minerva?" he asked. True he had his doubts, but he also believed that there were very few, if any, Mages that were stronger than the daughter of the former Guild Master.

For a moment the Lightning stopped around Laxus as he sighed. "I am more worried about what the chances are that her actual target will Survive the confrontation." He said sadly.

Orga quirked an eyebrow, wondering what he was talking about. He was about to ask what Laxus meant when something smashed through a nearby building, after going through a number of others.

"What is she?" Orga recognized Minerva's voice barely because he had never heard her speak with that much fear before. "How could she break through my Magic like that?" Minerva tried running away, but a long fury rope came flying through the holes she had made in the buildings and wrapped itself around her ankle as she was about to take the first step.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Orga and Laxus heard Naru roar as Minerva was pulled all the way back to where Naru was standing.

"Nevermind…and Thanks." Orga said. Now it was Laxus' Time to quirk an eyebrow.

"What for?" he asked.

"For saving me from that." Orga answered. Laxus nodded, before both once more became surrounded by lightning. Off to the side, one of Naru's clones was sitting, watching and playing with a small stone, which she chucked in between the two lighting mages.

The resulting fight was intense. Both members were well versed in Melee Combat and both enhanced their attacks with their Magic.

However, Orga had fewer Close Range Spells at his disposal than Laxus and Laxus, thanks to sparring with Naru on numerous occasions, had a strong Hand to Hand Combat style he could rely on.

Still, by the time Laxus emerged the Victor, he was weary and drained.

With Erza

Kagura felt a sense of Vertigo as she was moved at high speed towards where Erza was waiting, which was ontop of a Tower overlooking the City. All around them were destroyed areas.

"What…just happened?" Kagura asked.

"That would be Naru's Shunshin technique." Erza said, handing her a bucket.

"You…" Kagura began, but Erza held up a hand.

"She used it on me enough times for me to have gotten used to it." Erza said, before helping her to her feet and leading her to the general direction of where Sabertooth was located.

"Why are you not attacking me?" Kagura asked.

"Because I want to fight you properly." Erza answered bluntly.

After a few minutes, the earth began to rumble as on one side a fountain Square and the surrounding buildings were destroyed by large amounts of Yellow and Black Lightning whereas several blocks away, entire blocks were being destroyed with combinations of Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning and Wind, and a number of small handheld orbs mice in here and there.

Kagura could only stare at the scene.

"Initially Naru wanted to take on each and every mage from the other guilds." Erza explained to her. "However, myself and the rest of the team wanted to fight as well, so we each chose one person whom to fight."

"And you chose me." Kagura said. "Why?"

"Like any Swordsman or Swordswoman, I also like to fight other Swordsmen or Swordswomen." Erza answered.

"And what happened to my Guild members?" Kagura asked.

"The Clones who knocked them out did so with the Minimum Effort Required." A new voice spoke up. The to mages turned to see Naru standing behind them. "I am just a Clone. Don't worry, I won't interfere here."

"Define 'Minimum Effort Required'." Kagura asked.

"Let's see…Risely Law-san, Beth Vanderwood-san and Arana Webb-san were simply knocked unconscious whilst Millianna-chan was fed some Catnip and tickled into submission." The Clone shrugged. "We Clones and the Boss have no quarrel with Mermaid Heel, therefore we have no reason to needlessly inflict any serious damage to any of them."

"What you did to Millianna though…" Erza said, shuddering slightly.

"Meh, she'll live." The clone said before dispelling.

"Is she always like this?" Kagura asked Erza, who sighed.

"Normally she is more laid back, at least, that was what she was like 7 years ago." Erza told her. "Are you ready now?"

"When you are." Kagura answered, smirking.

 **(A/N: The fight between the two is pretty much Canon, just without Minerva interfering and Kagura blaming Erza for Simon's death, because well, Simon is still alive after all…)**

Back with Naru, just after Orga and Rogue left

Sting blinked and saw that Naru had disappeared.

Minerva's eyes bulged out as she felt a fist connect with her stomach, making spit or stomach fluids fly from her mouth.

Before she could react, a knee came upward towards her face. Her quickly summoned Magic defence field broke under the force of the blow but softened it enough that she only received a bruised cheek.

Naru continued on by delivering a kick to Minerva's side that sent her flying into a nearby House.

Sting paled, realizing just what kind of Monster Minerva had unleashed when she decided to piss off the supposed 'Weakest Guild'.

Minerva climbed out of the Rubble, rubbing her cheek, and saw Naru just standing there. her eyes widened in fear however when she saw the Tails grow from Naru's Spine and the Facial Markings appear on her face.

Sting suddenly found himself sitting next to Lamia Scale, who were just as surprised to see him as he was.

The only Clone of Naru's in sight was the one standing on the far end of Team Lamia Scale, and she looked as though she hadn't moved at all.

Minerva, pushing away her fear, made some hand signs and chanted in a different language.

Around Naru the air turned Purple.

"Lady Minerva has caught her." Sting said. "Nobody has ever broken out of there."

"You mean until now?" Naru's Clone asked.

"Yeah, until now…wait, what?" Sting asked, blinking before realizing that Naru had broken the restraining spell Minerva had cast. "What? How?"

"I, well, the Boss, is strong by herself. She can demolish entire City blocks with a single punch if she isn't careful enough, and that is just her physical strength." The Clone explained. "Right now though, she'd destroy an entire city if she holds back, or flatten an entire Mountain AND Crack the ground if she doesn't." the clone looked at the White Dragon Slayer. "Do you really think that a small, albeit powerful, restraining spell will do much to her?"

Sting gulped and looked down just in time to see Naru be bombarded by Minerva blasting her with her **Yagdo Rigora** spell. Once the dust cleared, the only damage Naru received was a small scratch on her cheek, though Naru simply swept some dust of her shoulder.

Minerva's eyes widened at the sight. That had been one of her most powerful spells…and it had almost no effect on the Redhead.

"My turn." Naru said quietly, but everyone heard her. (Cue Scene from Laxus and Orga where Minerva appeared)

Using one of her Tails, Naruto pulled Minerva back towards her, only to send her flying with another punch in a different direction. Then she took her first step since entering her Tailed Beast-Sage Mode. Blurring through a long series of Handsigns, she inhaled deeply, then exhaled a ridiculous amount of Fire in the general direction of where she had sent Minerva flying.

Minerva felt the heat of the flames as the passed by near her.

Naru then continued on spamming elemental dragons of all 5 Chakra Elements, laying waste to basically the entire City, making sure however not to affect the areas where there were unconscious Mages, as well as her own guild members and those watching her fight.

Minerva however, was forced to use her **Territory** Magic constantly to stay one step ahead of her opponent's attacks and it was slowly beginning to drain her reserves.

Eventually the attacks stopped, and Minerva breathed a sigh of relief…before noticing the utter devastation around her.

"Now that there is more space…" she heard behind her. Those watching blinked, not having seen Naru move from the spot where she sent all those attacks from. "…I can show you what happens when you pick on Fairy Tail." Naru looked at one of the floating Lacryma Cameras, which were visible thanks to her use of Sage mode…at least, she saw their distorted outlines.

In the Arena

The Arena was quiet as everyone was shocked at the amount of devastation Naru had unleashed.

"Hey, Gramps and everyone else from Fairy Tail!" they all heard Naru say to them. "How about telling everyone what the Payback rate is when attacking Fairy Tail."

Everyone from Fairy Tail grinned, before shouting as one: "Pay 'em back a 100 times over!"

Back with the Slaught…uhm…the fight

Minerva decided that she was not having a good time. Then again, she agreed that anyone who is turned into a living punching bag would have the same thought.

Naru was raining down punches on her whilst stepping on her foot in order for her not to go flying anywhere.

Eventually she managed to teleport away with her **Territory** , and began casting another **Yagdo Rigora** at Naru, who just shrugged it off. Deciding to change tactics and fight dirty, Minerva again used her **Territory** to summon a knife to her hand.

Just as Naru came withing striking distance, she lashed out, stabbing Naru in the stomach.

"I got you now, Bitch." Minerva snarled, trying to pull the knife out of Naru and strike higher up…but something kept her hand in place.

Looking down, she saw one of Naru's tails wrapped around her wrist.

"You think that a little wound such as this would be enough to stop me?" Naru asked, before gathering her chakra in her hand, forming a lightly purple tinted Rasengan in her hand. "Think again, bitch."

Jura flinched when he saw the explosion that ensued.

When the dust settled, Minerva lying on the ground, her clothes completely destroyed and the only thing keeping her decency was Naru covering her with a Blanket.

"You shouldn't have followed your Father's beliefs and become such a broken person." Was all Naru said before exiting her Tailed Beast-Sage Mode…and cracked her knuckles, looking at the 6 figures sitting nearby. All of them gulped.

A minute later, Lamia Scale was beaten black and blue and Naru was approaching Sting.

"I surrender!" Sting said before her fist reached him. For a moment the two remained in that pose, not moving at all.

"You are missing a Companion, aren't you?" Naru asked, lowering her fist. "That Brown Exceed of yours, right?"

Sting could only nod, his eyes widening when Naru disappeared in a burst of smoke, the reappeared a second later with the sleeping form of Lector in her arms.

"Lector…How…" Sting began.

"Minerva's **Territory** basically links this Dimension with a small Pocket Dimension, though she can open and close these 'Gates' anywhere and alter it's characteristics." Naru told him. "At least, that's what I think. Anyway, when she caught me in that first spell of hers, I sensed another presence coming in contact with my hand. I grabbed it as I broke the Spell and brought this guy to safety before returning."

Sting began to cry as she handed his friend to him.

"The Power of Bonds…I think I understand now." He said as Fireworks began going off in the sky and everyone was teleported back to the Arena.

Where Naru was greeted with loud cheers from her guildmates…but otherwise Silence.

Naru, noticing the latter, struck a Pose again. "I DID say that Fairy Tail will once again be No.1, didn't I?" she asked.

 **(1): I created an Excel spreadsheet where I entered the points till now, and this is what came out…if it is different, PM me and let me know…**

 **(2): Honestly, Beth and Arana don't seem that durable to me. Sure they do engage in fighting, but I have yet to see them get into a physical confrontation…**

 **…**

 **AND DONE!**

 **So, I know it took a long time, but I went through 3 or 4 different Scenarios in my mind…at least that I can remember.**

 **The first one was having Naru summon a bunch of Warrior Toads, however I found that the Idea for this should rather be kept for later, when a bunch of oversized Lizards come out of a certain Gate…just an example.**

 **The second one was basically have Naru join the infiltration team and destroy the Palace because she destroyed the underground completely…again, no. From how I understood it, the Underground Execution Cave thingy spreads out underneath a large portion of the City as well and even if I did choose this route, having to explain how the Gate was not revealed prematurely during the Reconstruction thanks to Magic and all that crap would have been to troublesome…**

 **The third scenario had Danzo's Root appear and cause mayhem, until Naru killed them off. I already something planned for Danzo's Root operation in Fiore back when I was writing the Homecoming Arc, i.e. Chapter 8, 9 and 10. No, this wouldn't work.**

 **Scenario 4, concept wise was what this chapter became, but I fiddled around a lot and can't remember which parts are still from the original Scenario 4…other than Naru going to Town on Minerva's Ass. The last change I clearly remember making was Naru completely demolishing the area around her and Minerva whilst keeping some areas relatively undamaged. The change here came in because initially she indiscriminately destroyed everything.**

 **There you have it.**

 **Anyway, I hop you guys enjoyed this Chapter and Please leave me some Reviews.**

 **Please R &R!**


End file.
